Etnia
by arden.due
Summary: [Yaoi Kai x Rei] Universo Alterno. Dos razas se ven forzadas a realizar una alianza si desean sobrevivir por ello el destino de dos jovenes se ve enlazado.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer:_ Yo no poseo a los personajes de Beyblade, esta sólo es una historia de fanáticos para fanáticos.

**Etnia**

**By Arden.Due**

_Mucho tiempo atrás, la tierra se dividió en dos grandes reinos: el reino de los hombres y el de los Nahuales; míticos seres mitad humanos, mitad animales. Por centurias ambas razas coexistieron pacíficamente, cada una respetando los límites de sus territorios._

_Sin embargo ahora, ese mundo que una vez estuvo lleno de cielos claros y verdes praderas y que les había albergado con naturalidad, cambiaba, lo que una vez estuvo en quietud, ahora comenzaba a ser absorbido por el caos y la oscuridad._

_La ambición de un hombre deseoso de control y poder, pronto rompería el delicado balance entre los hombres y la gente libre del reino Nahual. Ahora para sobrevivir y salvar su mundo de la maldad que les azotaba, los dos más poderosos clanes nahuales tendrían que unirse, dejando atrás sus ancestrales diferencias para salvar a su gente de la guerra y la esclavitud; para evitar el exterminio que se avecinaba inminente._

_Alianzar ambas razas no sería sencillo, para que todos los Nahuales se volvieran una sola tribu, tendría que formarse un lazo inquebrantable entre las castas, y sólo había una manera…_

_Un lazo de sangre._

**Capitulo 1**

-¡Corre! ¡Estaremos a salvo si llegamos a las reservas… anda!

Dos pequeñas figuras corrían desesperadas por llegar al bosque, en donde podrían protegerse de esos fieros sabuesos que rápidamente les estaban dando alcance. El nocturno cielo estaba cerrado y los vientos soplaban con fuerza, presagiando una tormenta que no tardaría en caer. Los cascos de los caballos anunciaban el arribo de los cazadores, aunándose a los delatores ladridos infernales que les hacían erizar la piel y temblar el corazón, sabiendo que de ser capturados, no volverían a ver la luz del sol.

Les habían advertido. Los mayores les habían advertido no alejarse de los límites de la aldea, pero ellos querían explorar… quisieron conocer cómo eran sus antiguas tierras, quisieron ver, tocar y sentir lo que los humanos les habían arrebatado. Ahora, sin embargo, tan lejos de su gente la desesperanza les invadía.

-¡Ahí están, atrápenlos! –el furioso grito de aquel hombre estremeció la piel de aquellos que ahora se veían acorralados por los rabiosos canes y la afilada hoja de las espadas de sus amos.

Temerosos, los dos jovencitos se abrazaron uno con el otro, fuertemente. Mientras las sádicas miradas de aquellos cazadores no dejaban de verles con cruel satisfacción. Eran presas valiosas y seguramente les pagarían muy bien en el mercado de esclavos. Uno de aquellos hombres desmontó su corcel, trayendo consigo un par de grilletes y la sonrisa más maniaca que alguien pudiera portar jamás.

Intentó sujetar al que parecía ser el mayor, pero éste se defendió soltando un zarpazo y gruñendo con fiereza, tratando de advertir qué pasaría si volvían a intentar tocarle. Sin embargo, para el hombre por mucho, más alto y fuerte que el jovencito de cabellos trigo; su acción no hizo más que enfurecerlo.

-¡Maldito monstruo! ¡Ya aprenderás a obedecer! –espetó fúrico al tiempo qué su ágil y pesada mano abofeteaba con demasiada fuerza el pequeño, quien sin poder evitarlo terminó en el suelo con el labio roto y una pesada cadena anclándose a su cuello. Aterrado e instintivo, el más pequeño se lanzó contra el oloroso hombre, mostrando los colmillos en defensa, los enterró con fuerza en el verdugo antebrazo, obligándole así a soltar a su recién cautiva presa.

El quejido de molestia no tardó en escucharse, así como tampoco el golpe seco que el pequeño de platinados cabellos recibió. Furioso por haber sido herido y enervado con las risas burlonas de los otros dos cazadores que lo acompañaban, el hombre tomó del cincho su espada, blandiéndola con seguridad para dirigir su ataque contra esa infeliz criatura que osó lastimarlo.

El de cabellos trigo sólo pudo gritar desesperado y cerrar los ojos con fuerza, para no ver cómo era masacrado su hermanito…

Un veloz silbido cortó el aire.

Metal cayendo pesadamente al suelo.

-¡AGGH! – el alarido de dolor que hizo eco en el bosque no fue del pequeño. El siniestro cazador tenía su mano atravesada por una flecha y ahora, agobiado por el dolor caía de rodillas frente a un terriblemente asustado jovencito, cuyas lágrimas no dejaban de correr por sus mejillas.

Los otros cazadores, sorprendidos y confusos no supieron de dónde había llegado aquella flecha, ni la lluvia de afiladas saetas que de pronto cayó sobre ellos, levantándose como una muralla para los pequeños. Espantados y heridos, los caballos relincharon irguiéndose sorpresivamente y tumbando a los hombres para galopar lejos; los perros ladraron amenazantes hacia las sombras, hasta que un poderoso rugido se levantó de entre todos, acallando a las bestias y haciendo temblar a los cobardes cazadores; que de inmediato emprendieron la despavorida huida, olvidando a sus presas.

Los dos pequeños se arrastraron hasta volver a abrazarse, ahora temerosos del impresionante tigre blanco que se encontraba frente a ellos, mostrando los afilados colmillos al mirarlos con hosca desconfianza.

-Drigger – Llamó una voz calma pero firme, ordenando con esa sola palabra la retirada del felino. El aludido, sólo se giró sobre su eje para alejarse un poco, mientras una suave caricia era dejada en su cabeza por un joven de largos cabellos azabache y dorados ojos que se acercaba al par de asustados pequeños.

-No teman, ya nadie va a lastimarlos –dijo suavemente una vez que se agachaba a la altura de lo que sólo podía calificarse como cachorros; sonriéndoles con ternura. Los chiquillos asintieron, pero permanecieron abrazados, observando cómo el amable joven se levantaba y comenzaba a dar indicaciones a quienes le acompañaban, sobre asegurarse que aquellos malvados hombres no se encontraran en los límites del bosque; mientras otros más recogían de la tierra las enterradas flechas que les habían salvado.

Cuando volvió hacia ellos, el enorme tigre le seguía de cerca. Protegiéndolo.

-Vamos, los llevaré a la aldea, necesitan comer algo y descansar – dijo el joven, tendiendo una mano a los pequeños, quienes aun se mostraban recelosos, el pelinegro sonrió nuevamente y asintió con la cabeza, asegurándoles -con ese gesto- que todo estaría bien.

Los cachorros confiaron en esa mirada sincera y en la amabilidad que desprendía su presencia; así que tomaron su mano, la que no soltarían en todo el trayecto a la aldea del muchacho; ni cuando se alimentaron, ni cuando finalmente lograron dormitar.

**: º :**

-¿Puedo pasar?

-Adelante Rei, te estábamos esperando hijo… ¿cómo están los cachorros? –cuestionó el hombre de pardos cabellos a su heredero, quien con prontitud tomaba el lugar a su derecha, dispuesto a comenzar la reunión con Los Mayores; quienes luego de conocer lo sucedido la noche anterior en los límites de su territorio, habían convocado a una sesión de urgencia.

-Están bien Padre, Mao los cuida. –Respondió mostrando una tímida sonrisa al patriarca del clan Nekojin. Éste asintió a sus palabras y de inmediato enserió su rostro, volviendo su mirada a los cinco restantes miembros de aquel comité.

-Esta situación se ha vuelto intolerable Xiang, los humanos cada vez invaden más de nuestras tierras –comenzó uno de Los Mayores con obvia frustración en su voz- hemos dejado que nos acorralen por nuestra filosofía de aislamiento.

-No es momento de discutir nuestra tradición –intervino otro de los consejeros- lo apremiante es detener el avance de los humanos y el rapto de nuestra gente.

-Sí, antes de que logren acabar con el último de nosotros –sentenció otro, con voz calma pero angustiosa, haciendo que el resto de los presentes expresaran en sombríos rostros su semejante preocupación.

-Xiang… – llamó Zigi, el más viejo y respetado de Los Mayores, atrayendo la atención de todos sobre sí- considerando lo ocurrido ayer así como los últimos enfrentamientos con los humanos, desgraciadamente cada vez más frecuentes y más dentro de nuestro perímetro, creo que no hay más opción que mediar con los nahuales de las tierras altas.

-¿Por qué? Nosotros somos perfectamente capaces de protegernos –intervino Rei, sorprendido de la propuesta recién hecha; Zigi le miró compasivo y enigmático, una sonrisa suave rozó sus labios antes de hablar.

-Rei, la supervivencia de nuestra gente es más importante que nuestras diferencias con ellos; los humanos, no nos han dejado otra solución, sólo juntos –ambos clanes- podremos evitar la extinción que se cierne sobre nosotros.

Las palabras del Mayor dejaron pensativos a todos los reunidos, especialmente al joven príncipe, quien aún estaba sorprendido por la sugerencia de una alianza. La rivalidad entre el clan Nahual de fuego-aire y el suyo, de tierra-agua, era tan antigua como su existencia misma; mas, si Zigi lo proponía, entonces la situación en la que estaban tenía que ser más seria de lo que creían.

Un mensajero entró al lugar, saludando respetuosamente a todos los Mayores. Dirigió sus pasos hacia el patriarca y le susurró su encomienda. Xiang asintió, mirando contemplativamente a Zigi para luego virar sus ojos hacia su hijo.

-Rei, importantes invitados acaban de arribar, por favor ve a recibirlos y traerlos hasta acá –ordenó Xiang, el aludido a pesar de que la confusión era evidente en sus rasgos, asintió a las palabras de su padre y abandonó el recinto; quién podría ser para que le pidiera a él recibirlos y sobre todo, permitirles estar en una reunión con los Mayores.

Sin perder más tiempo, el pelinegro siguió al mensajero hacia la entrada de la fortificada aldea, ahí podían divisarse tres figuras envueltas en largas capas negras, a la vista, hechas de un fino material, bordadas con hilos dorados que formaban elaborados patrones a través de las mismas. Tres nobles sin duda.

Cuando estuvo a solo un par de metros de ellos, la figura centrar y la más alta, se descubrió la cabeza, dejando ver a un mortal de edad adulta, quizá un par de años más grande que su padre. Tenía el cabello cano y ligeramente largo, casi rozando sus hombros. Su rostro hablaba de un hombre de carácter fuerte y sus ojos esmeralda, aunque recelosos le mostraban gran curiosidad. Las otras dos figuras permanecieron cubiertas por sus capuchas a sólo un paso del mayor.

Rei se acercó al trío, mostrando un orgulloso caminar y una mirada segura; les saludó y dio la bienvenida, mientras les indicaba que le siguieran para ver a su padre. El alto hombre asintió, murmurando un escueto agradecimiento mientras caminaba a su lado; los otros dos avanzaron unos pasos detrás, y Rei podía sentir a medida que caminaban, cómo toda su anatomía estaba siendo examinada por la penetrante mirada de los encapuchados.

Cuando llegaron al salón, Rei se sorprendió de sólo encontrar dentro a su padre y a Zigi, el resto de los Mayores habían desalojado el recinto. Xiang se levantó se su asiento mostrando su felino porte, luciendo sus pardos cabellos sujetos en una coleta y sus ambarinos ojos agudos y expectantes; al ver entrar a sus invitados se encaminó al mayor, ofreciendo su mano como saludo y bienvenida.

-Es bueno verte Xiang, a pesar de las circunstancias de este encuentro – Comentó el de cabello cano, estrechando la mano del otro.

-No podría estar más de acuerdo… Voltarie – respondió el patriarca sorprendiendo con la declaración a su hijo, quien a pesar de haber oído hablar de ese hombre toda su vida, era la primera vez que podía ver al legendario contrincante de su padre y regente del clan de los Nahuales de fuego. El escudriño de una mirada fijamente clavada en él, hizo a Rei volver su atención a uno de los acompañantes de Voltaire, asombrándose de encontrar esta vez, a un joven talvez media cabeza más alto que él y un par de años mayor, expresión seria pero agraciados rasgos, cabellos rebeldes en dos tonos de añil, cuatro intrigantes marcas en sus mejillas de un similar color al de su melena y los más fascinantes ojos fuego que había visto jamás.

-Rei – Llamó Xiang, sacándolo del trance en que se vio envuelto por aquellas pupilas. Su padre le llamó a su lado con un movimiento de su mano y el pelinegro se encaminó hacia él, sintiendo a cada segundo de aquel eterno trayecto la penetrante mirada de aquel joven sobre sí. Una vez que llegó al lado de su padre, Rei levantó la mirada para encontrarse con un complaciente gesto en el rostro de Voltaire, uno que le avisaba de su aprobación y eso desconcertó al pelinegro, haciéndole sentir por alguna razón, atrapado en algo que no comprendía y que su instinto le prevenía como algo de lo que debía alejarse.

-Mmm, es excelente Xiang, definitivamente todo un ejemplar digno de mi clan.

-¿Cómo…Padre qué…? - murmuró Rei confundido, pero no completó su pregunta pues al mirar a su progenitor, se dio cuenta que no le escuchaba, pues Xiang tenía fija su felina mirada en el joven que se acercaba a Voltaire, luego del llamado de éste; el mismo que no había apartado sus ojos de su hijo desde que llegaron al recinto. Inconscientemente el patriarca de los Nekojin jaló a su heredero contra él, en un acto de protección que pintó una leve y cínica curvatura en los labios de aquel muchacho.

-Él es Kai, mi nieto – dijo el de cabellos canos, mostrando una orgullosa sonrisa cuando el aludido hizo un movimiento de cabeza como saludo a los otros dos.

-¿Lo sabe?

-Lo sabe Xiang; no hay resistencia por parte de nuestro clan para esta alianza.

"_¿Alianza?... pero de qué demo..."_ - Los pensamientos de Rei fueron interrumpido por una gran explosión que cimbró todo el lugar y levantó de inmediato alaridos de confusión en toda la aldea. Una segunda detonación aún más cercana que la primera obligó a los presentes a salir de su inicial sorpresa. Xiang de inmediato tomó su arma, llamó a su guardia y abandonó el recinto, luego de pedir a sus invitados que permanecieran en el, por su seguridad. Rei siguió a su padre, dando órdenes de reunir a los pobladores y llevarlos al refugio, dirigiendo él mismo algunos acarreos para poner a salvo a la gente inocente.

Voltaire, Kai y su escolta, a pesar de la petición de Zigi de permanecer en el recinto, también se unieron a los Nekojin, encontrando una aldea en llamas y la furia de los humanos desbordándose en creciente invasión a la tierra de los felinos.

-Kai – llamó Voltaire- porque no vas a ayudar al heredero de Xiang - dijo petulante, ganándose un gruñido de su peliazul nieto, quien a pesar de todo, se encaminó hacia la dirección donde se veía el nekojin de largo cabello negro, intentar proteger a su gente.

- Y Kai… aplasta a esos malditos humanos como… 'regalo de compromiso' – concluyó con sadismo en su voz, mientras el aludido sólo bufaba fastidiado y dejaba caer su capa en el suelo para con asombrosa agilidad adentrarse al campo de batalla, derribando a su paso a cualquier humano que se atreviera a respirar siquiera.

**: º :**

Rei se concentraba en llevar a los civiles a los refugios mientras peleaba con algunos humanos que lograban pasar la barrera de Nekojins y llegar hasta donde él estaba; una nueva explosión le tomó desprevenido y la onda de choque lo golpeó por la espalda con demasiada fuerza, mandándolo al suelo con un golpe seco. Mas, a pesar de lo aturdido que se sintió, el pelinegro se incorporó lo más rápido que su cuerpo le permitió, buscando al instante la posición de su padre con la mirada.

-¡Drigger! – llamó ansioso, haciendo que un medallón en la base de su cintillo se iluminara con un resplandor jade para un segundo después tener frente suyo a un enorme tigre blanco, de fieras garras y amenazadores colmillos, rugiendo poderosamente al llamado de su amo.

-¡Ayuda a mi padre a alejar a los humanos! – ordenó al imponente felino, quien de inmediato atravesó de un salto la distancia que le separaba de atender la misión que le era entregada. Suspirando aliviado de que su espíritu guerrero protegería a su padre, Rei se dedicó ahora a asegurar a los aldeanos, sin embargo, antes que pudiera conseguir dar un paso una cuadrilla de cazadores irrumpieron en la entrada del refugio. Rei y otros nekojins intentaron defender el lugar, pero los humanos les superaban en número y muy pronto varios nahuales cayeron heridos o muertos y Rei se encontró acorralado entre las puertas del refugio y las siete espadas de sus atacantes.

La furia e impotencia comenzaron a apoderarse del pelinegro, sus ojos se afilaron en dos líneas ambarinas y sus colmillos emergieron al mismo tiempo que sus puntiagudas uñas se aguzaban amenazadoras de sus manos; Rei no era partidario de pelear usando su fuerza nahual contra los humanos, pero lo haría para impedir que siguieran lastimando a su pueblo, no permitiría que le vencieran.

-Vaya, vaya… que tenemos aquí un gatito asustado ajajaja- dijo uno de los humanos, provocando las burlas de los demás cazadores; el individuo dio un paso hacia Rei con una mirada lasciva en los ojos, que recorría su figura de arriba a bajo mientras pasaba su lengua por los labios en un gesto obsceno.

-¡Me encantará domarte fierecita!

Rei preparó su golpe, esperando que el humano estuviera lo suficientemente cerca para que fuese efectivo mas, cuando el susodicho hizo su movimiento un estrenduoso graznido se dejo oír y al instante un torrente de fuego rodeó el lugar, levantándose como una barrera entre los cazadores y el nekojin, quien igualmente sorprendido sólo atino a mirar asombrado cómo de esa marea de fuego emergía imponente un gigantesco fénix cuyos endiablados ojos mostraban lo mortal que era la bestia a pesar de su belleza exterior. Con la misma rapidez que apareció, el ave atacó. Una lluvia de fuego hizo arder vivos a algunos de los atacantes del pelinegro, mientras que otros desafortunados eran devorados por la inmensa ave.

El rostro de Rei no podía dejar de mostrar lo aterrador de la escena, mezcla de incredulidad y asco por lo que veía; tan sumido estaba la horrorosa visión y aturdido por los escalofriantes alaridos de los humanos, que no se percató cuando alguien llegaba desde su espalda y por sobre su hombre admiraba satisfecho lo que sucedía sin una señal de impacto en el rostro.

Cuando sus sentidos se desembotaron, Rei reaccionó; sintiendo la presencia de alguien más se giró sobre sí de inmediato. Un par de intensas pupilas grana lo enfrentaron y se clavaron en él, paralizándolo al instante, aunque contrariamente todo su cuerpo reaccionó ante el joven que tenía en frente. Su corazón comenzó a latir apresuradamente, su respiración se volvió entrecontrada, sus piernas se sintieron de plomo y a la vez incapaces de sostenerle y su rostro, sabía que sus mejillas debían estar tan escarlata como los mismísimos ojos que lo tenían atrapado. Mas, cuando el peliazul se inclinó sobre él, acariciando casi imperceptiblemente su mejilla con los labios en el trayecto rumbo a su oído, y le escuchó murmurar con una voz profunda, ronca y acariciante, todo su puerto se estremeció con un escalofrío que hizo erizar por completo su piel.

-Voltaire tenía razón… eres magnífico

-¡Qu-mph…! – Rei no pudo concluir su pregunta pues su boca fue asaltado por los demandantes labios del peliazul que con maestría se posesionaban de los suyos, un sorprendido Rei no alcanzo a reaccionar para evitar que una hábil y cálida lengua se adentrara en su boca y comenzara a explorarle a placer haciéndole estremecer por las sensaciones que de pronto lo invadían; vagamente se dio cuenta del par de fuertes brazos que lo ceñían con firmeza contra otro cuerpo y sin los que terminaría en el suelo pues sentía sus piernas totalmente vueltas gelatina.

Sin embargo, cuando se escuchó a sí mismo gemir suavemente dentro de la boca del peliazul, algo hizo clic en su cabeza. Rei abrió los ojos furioso y sus brazos se movieron lo suficiente como para colarse entre ambos cuerpos y empujar con inesperada fuerza al bicolor, quien terminó retrocediendo varios pasos lejos del pelinegro.

-¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces idiota! – espetó furioso, apretando los puños con fuerza tratando de contener el coraje e impotencia, que le despertaron las acciones del peliazul bicolor. Éste sin embargo, permitió que una sonrisa un tanto cínica pero a toda vista satisfecha se pintara en sus labios, mientras su mirada se mostraba orgullosa y divertida por la exasperación del nekojin.

-¡Dranzer, vuelve! - ordenó Kai, ignorando al otro que aun aguardaba una explicación. La majestuosa ave regresó al lado de su dueño, desapareciendo en un haz luminoso al interior de una piedra en el guante derecho del peliazul.

Kai fijó su vista una vez más en el pelinegro, acentuando su sarcástica sonrisa levantó una mano he hizo un gesto con ella como despedida, antes de dar media vuelta y desaparecer entre el humo y las llamas que aún pululaban en el lugar.

Un furioso y sorprendido Rei se quedaba atrás, aun sintiendo escalofríos recorrerle el cuerpo, pues muy a su pesar aquel beso había despertado algo inesperadamente placentero dentro de él…

…y le aterraba.

_Continuará…_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer:_ Yo no poseo a los personajes de Beyblade, esta sólo es una historia de fanáticos para fanáticos.

_Advertencia:_ Este capitulo contiene Lime (insinuación de sexo)

**Etnia**

**By Arden.Due**

**Capitulo 2**

En los días siguientes al ataque de los humanos, la aldea de los nahuales nekojin comenzó poco a poco a ser evacuada. Voltaire ofreció a Xiang el inmediato resguardo de su gente en las tierras altas, donde su clan residía, y en donde tendrían seguridad y oportunidad de asentarse.

Rei había estado coordinando los grupos que partían hacia el norte, ocupándose de custodiar, junto a algunos nekojins, la travesía de su pueblo hasta los límites de su tierra. Ahí, siempre estaba aguardándole el joven escolta que había visitado su aldea con Voltaire y su desagradable nieto la primera vez: Tala. El chico era tan extraño como lo intenso de su cabello rojizo tenía una mirada fría y siempre parecía estar estudiándole, como si memorizara cada movimiento y acción que realizaba durante los minutos en que se encontraban, para después desaparecer con el resto de su gente para continuar la vigilancia de ese peregrinaje.

Lo más bizarro sin embargo, no era la actitud del aquel aguerrido joven, sino el hecho de que no estuviera junto a Voltaire, quien desde el ataque había decidido quedarse en la tierra de Xiang. De hecho, se había levantado un campamento para el señor de los nahuales de fuego y los pocos de ellos que le acompañaban. Rei sabía que no era normal la estadía de aquel hombre, pero no la discutía porque su presencia ahí significaba que en su lugar, su nieto debía quedarse en las tierras altas.

Exhausto por el último viaje de refugiados, Rei decidió no pensar más en nada que no fuera tomar un baño y dormir todo lo que fuese posible. Encaminó sus pasos al recinto que compartía con su padre, luego de dejar órdenes a los guardias para las rondas nocturnas, y comenzó a deshacer la coleta que sostenía su cabello, así le sería más fácil llegar directo a lavarse sin perder tiempo.

-¡Ah, ahí estás Rei…! - la anciana voz de Zigi le llamó, haciéndole volver un poco sus pasos. El pelinegro mostró una tenue sonrisa y saludó al Mayor con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Que tal Zigi, creí que estabas en sesión con mi padre – murmuró el joven, ofreciendo su brazo al otro que asentía con la cabeza y apoyado en él, comenzaba a guiar un nuevo camino.

-Hacia allá me dirijo Rei, pero tu presencia es necesaria también, por ello he venido a buscarte- contestó, haciendo notar en su voz que no había espacio para una negativa del jovencito, aunque sabía bien, que Rei no lo intentaría; era sumamente responsable en lo que se refería a su deber como hijo del patriarca.

No tardaron mucho en llegar al salón en donde lo aguardaba su padre y los dos Mayores restantes que aun permanecían en la aldea, pues otra dupla ya se encontraba en el nuevo asentamiento en las tierras altas. Zigi se soltó se su brazo y se dirigió a sus compañeros, mientras Rei saludaba a su padre y trataba de amortiguar los escalofríos que comenzaban a erizar su piel; algo muy dentro de él intentaba advertirle que algo importante estaba por ocurrir, por supuesto, las agudas miradas de Los Mayores y ese gesto de compasión y remordimiento que portaban, también le estaban enviado señales.

-Rei –llamó Xiang a su heredero, indicándole tomar asiento justo frente a él. El pelinegro intentó decir algo, el semblante mortificado de su padre le preocupó, sin embargo, el de cabellos pardos elevó una mano para solicitar su silencio y así poder continuar. A regañadientes el jovencito accedió, mordiendo su labio inferior mientras se sentaba.

-No creo que exista una manera sencilla de decirte esto…así que sólo lo diré… - continuó, elevando los ojos para fijarlos en los de su hijo, reconociendo en ellos la curiosidad y preocupación que sus palabras provocaban en el pelinegro. Xiang tomó aire, nunca creyó que le sería tan difícil sostener la mirada del pelinegro, cuando estuviera a punto de cambiar el curso de su vida para siempre. Mas tenía que hacerse.

-Accedí a cederte como_ beta_ para el nieto de Voltaire-

Silencio. Todo lo que existió por los siguientes minutos fue el silencio. Un silencio pesado, un silencio incómodo, un silencio impasible, helado y ensordecedor. Un silencio incrédulo e indigno, que lentamente comenzaba a transformarse en entrecortados y arrítmicos respiros, primeros reflejos de la incomprensión que tal sentencia había provocado en un boquiabierto joven de largos cabellos azabache.

-¿Q-Qué? –

-Fue decidido por el consejo –intervino Zigi, aunque los ambarinos ojos de Rei permanecían clavados en su padre, quien incapaz de seguir enfrentándole, se levantó de su asiento dándole la espalda -Necesitábamos asegurar la protección de los Nahuales de fuego y la supervivencia de nuestra gente en sus tierras…

-¡…y me vendieron! – interrumpió Rei, conteniendo en su voz no sólo molestia e indignación, sino también repudio y rechazo. Sus felinos ojos viraron a Los Mayores destellando peligrosos, mostrando en el gesto de su boca sus amenazantes colmillos. Había comprendido en sólo segundos la presencia de Voltaire y las asquerosas acciones de su nieto.

-Consideramos lo mejor para nuestra gente – replicó otro de los mayores, molesto por lo que decía el pelinegro.

-¿Consideraron acaso lo que era mejor para mí? ¿Cómo iba a afectarme?—

-Esta tarea sólo la podrías haber realizado tu Rei y no teníamos tiempo para buscar soluciones – explicó nuevamente Zigi con voz mesurada, contrastando ampliamente con el volumen que poco a poco el pelinegro comenzaba a elevar. Rei clavó sus ojos en el Mayor, la frialdad en su –normalmente cálida- mirada, sorprendió al anciano, pero más le impactaba ver como el dolor y frustración comenzaba a carcomer el brillo de sus doradas pupilas.

-¿Es esa tu excusa Zigi? ¿Creerme indispensable te daba derecho a ofrecerme a ese infeliz? – Espetó levantándose de su asiento altivo y desafiante, sintiendo el asco recorrer sus entrañas, el dolor romper su corazón y la decepción lastimar su alma. ¿Cómo había permitido su padre semejante vejación? Se sentía traicionado, vilmente burlado y manipulado cual cría estúpida. No conformes con decidir su futuro junto a un completo y arrogante desconocido, lo habían hecho en la humillante forma de la figura obediente y sumisa.

¡Él jamás sería dócil ni manso con ese desgraciado!

-Rei…- llamó finalmente su padre- Juraste ser el protector de nuestra gente cuando Driger te llamó como guardián y esta difícil tarea ahora requiere que cumplas ese juramento… hijo, eres la persona más fuerte que conozco, sé que serás capaz de sobrevivirla.

La voz de Xiang era suave y firme, perfecta mascarada del angustioso y profundo punzar que su pecho sentía. Entendía el tremendo daño que causaba a su hijo, pero ambos sabían que sin importar qué, su primordial preocupación debía ser siempre el bienestar de su pueblo. Esta alianza era la única manera no sólo de salvar a los nekojins, sino también que Rei mismo sobreviviría. Esa idea sola, valía el resentimiento con que su hijo le miraba.

-No tenías el derecho padre… ¡no tenías el derecho de decidirlo sin advertirme siquiera! ¡De decidir mi vida como si yo fuera una despreciable posesión de la que es fácil desprenderse, sólo porque te era cómodamente conveniente!

-¡Suficiente! – Replicó autoritario el patriarca- Tienes un deber que cumplir con tu gente y lo harás. Partirás mañana al sol y la ceremonia se realizará esa misma luna. ¿Está claro?

El rostro del joven nahual se arrugó contenido. Tensos segundos de desafiante mutismo envolvió a los presentes; hasta que Rei, empuñando las manos y afilando la mirada decidió romperlo.

-Nunca te perdonaré por esto. –

-Y yo estaré orgulloso de ti. –

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

-…básicamente, siguen rechazando todo lo que provenga de nosotros – completó la fastidiada voz a su derecha, mientras él con su mirada carmesí recorría desde la altura que le proporcionaba la ladera, todo el campamento nekojin. Cinco soles ya y estos necios nahuales seguían sin aceptar las provisiones que les mandaba, dispuestos sólo a comer las pocas reservas que habían traído de su propia tierra.

Soltó el aire pesadamente, dejando que su mano alborotara ligeramente su dual cabello al pasarla por el. Tenía que controlar esa frustración o terminaría por tomar medidas drásticas que no complacerían mucho ni a su abuelo, ni a cierto joven de largos cabellos azabache.

-Malditos nekojins… que gran idea el traerlos hacia acá, ¿no crees Bryan?– murmuró irónico, provocando un parco rictus en su acompañante pelilila. Ciertamente esos felinos les estaban provocando más problemas que los asquerosos humanos.

El sonido de los cascos de un corcel, desvió la atención de ambos jóvenes quienes se volvieron hacia el bosque de dónde pronto emergía la elegante figura del pelirrojo custodio de Voltaire. Bryan curvó un extremo de su boca al reconocer al jinete como saludo; mientras Kai, cruzado de brazos y serio como siempre, cuestionante enarcaba una ceja al recién llegado.

-Está aquí –Fue todo lo que Tala debió decir para que el heredero comprendiera su mensaje. Una sonrisa maliciosa lentamente se fue formando en su rostro y sus ojos brillaron con un especial destello lascivo. Se encaminó al corcel que recién descabalgaba el pelirrojo y con un ágil movimiento montó sobre el animal, sujetando las riendas con fuerza.

Luego de dejarles indicaciones sobre el resto de las provisiones, Kai emprendió su cabalgata de vuelta al fortín de Voltaire, donde seguramente ya estaría instalado su distinguido invitado. Sabía por boca de su abuelo, que tanto él como Xiang permanecerían en la aldea nekojin hasta la ceremonia; era su deber, por lo tanto, darle la bienvenida a sus tierras.

Si Tala había seguido sus instrucciones al pie de la letra, y no dudaba que el lobo lo hubiera hecho. El nekojin estaría en el ala norte del fortín, en la última habitación del pasillo que recorría. Asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza cuando uno de los sirvientes del lugar justo salía de esa habitación y cruzaba con él. Aprovechando la oportunidad, se coló dentro del cuarto antes de que la pesada puerta de roble terminara de cerrarse. Sonrió nuevamente, ahí frente a él se encontraba el joven que obsesivamente había plagado sus pensamientos desde la primera vez que lo vio.

Ataviado en un traje marrón de dos piezas y el cabello recogido en una coleta suelta, que dejaba mechones de su melena caer libremente por su rostro, el nekojin se veía aun más hermoso de lo que recordaba. Kai no solía actuar por impulsos, su abuelo le había entrenado para racionalizar y medir cada una de las reacciones de su cuerpo y mente, haciéndolo impredecible por esa frialdad; pero simplemente no podía evitar sentirse atraído a ese menudo cuerpo de acaramelada piel y desear tocarlo.

Cuando Rei sintió la presencia a su espalda ya era demasiado tarde. Un par de fuertes brazos lo rodearon con poderío, efectivamente atrapándolo contra el dueño de aquellas extremidades, y justo como la última vez que lo vio el peliazul, Rei se sintió hipnotizado por el fuego que ardía tras aquellas intensas pupilas carmesí.

Sentir el tibio aliento del su opresor rozarle las mejillas le hizo salir de su momentáneo aturdimiento, recordando quién era ese tipo y lo que representaría para él al anochecer; arrugó el rostro molesto e indignado, revolviéndose entre el abrazo al que le tenía sujeto buscando liberarse.

-¡Suéltame!-gritó enérgicamente, pero entre más se removía más fuerte era apresado. Impotente y furioso, las pupilas del nekojin comenzaron a contraerse y la mueca de sus labios dejaba entrever sus afilados colmillos. Brindándole un aspecto mucho más etereo, felino e intimidante… Aún así, el dueño del majestuoso fénix simplemente le miró extasiado, delineando una cínica sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? –espetó dejando de forcejear y desafiando con su ambarina mirada al peliazul.

-Darle la bienvenida a _mi beta_…

-¡Yo no sermph…!-Igual que aquel beso, Kai decidió ignorar cualquier protesta del pelinegro y simplemente inclinarse para apoderarse de los exquisitos labios del nekojin. Sentirlos bajo los suyos inflamó su cuerpo. Con maestría le urgió a abrir la boca para introducir su lengua y probar nuevamente el sublime sabor que poseía. El pelinegro sin embargo, no parecía dispuesto a dejarse besar de nuevo. Comenzó a removerse para intentar liberarse, pero Kai aferró su abrazo y presionó más contra aquella boca, degustándola a placer.

Rei trató desesperadamente de soltarse, de impedir los movimientos lentos y sensuales que bailaban dentro de sus labios y que estaban provocando que su cuerpo fuera recorrido por una corriente de electricidad, haciéndolo estremecer. Sintió una de las manos del peliazul deslizarse por su espalda hasta llegar a su nuca, enterrando los dedos en la oquedad para acercarle imposiblemente más contra su cuerpo. Rei aprovechó el movimiento para intentar soltarse, pero al moverse sólo logró impulsar los pasos de Kai, quien le empujó haciéndolo caer contra el lecho.

Sentir el peso del nahual de fuego sobre su propio cuerpo le hizo gemir irreconociblemente para sus oídos, e inconscientemente cerrar los ojos; pero no había sido sólo aquel fuerte cuerpo contra la suyo, en la posición en que estaban, Kai tenía libertad para colar sus manos por debajo de su camisola y recorrer su anatomía en ardientes caricias. Sus labios no habían sido abandonados y podía sentir esa venenosa lengua moverse con maestría, arrebatándole el aliento y cualquier pensamiento coherente que pudiera nacer en su cabeza.

Fue la falta de oxígeno quien finalmente obligó al bicolor a liberar los labios de nekojin; sólo para mudar sus besos a la fina mandíbula y lentamente ir bajando por su aceitunado cuello. Con apetencia y experticia, recorrió aquella curvatura usando besos pausados y suaves, que atrapaban un poco de su piel para succionarla sensualmente.

-¡Aah! b-basta…- se quejó Rei, tratando de evitar que la astuta mano de Kai terminara de abrir su camisola; pero el peliazul no parecía interesado en tomar en cuenta su opinión. Cuando sintió cinco diversos dedos acariciar su pecho fue que el cerebro de Rei hizo contacto con la realidad y las terminales nerviosas de su cuerpo. Con la libertad que Kai ya le había dado, el nekojin movió los brazos hasta tenerlos entre ambos cuerpos para inesperadamente empujar lejos de sí al maldito peliazul.

Viéndose libre del lascivo peliazul, Rei de inmediato se levantó del lecho y puso tanta distancia entre ellos como le fue posible. Respiraba alterado, su cuerpo ardía interiormente, sentía cosquilleos en varias partes de su cuello y sabía que tenía el rostro sonrojado. El peliazul se incorporó lentamente, levantándose para plantarse a varios pasos del felino, también se le notaba un respirar entrecortado, pero por mucho, lucía más controlado que el nekojin.

-¡Mantente lejos de mí desgraciado! –espetó furioso el pelinegro, odiando esa satírica sonrisa aparecer en los labios del bicolor. Cuando le vio dar un paso hacia él, instintivamente dio uno hacia atrás, más el siguiente paso fue interrumpido por el llamado que se escucho en la puerta y la ahogada voz que del otro lado llamaba.

-Señor Kai… _El Shaman_ le ha mandado llamar- dijo aquella voz, trayendo un fruncido al ceño del aludido, quien resopló fastidiado para luego dar media vuelta y dirigirse a la puerta. Se detuvo frente a ella justo cuando iba a tirar de la manija para abrirla, clavando sus pupilas en el nekojin.

-Esta noche… -dijo con voz ronca, baja y penetrante-… esta noche voy a tenerte.-

No hubo más, terminó de abrir la puerta y salió de la habitación. Rei permaneció atónito un par se segundos más, mirando estúpidamente la entrada de madera por donde había desaparecido el bicolor. Su sentencia no había sido dicha como amenaza, ni como una promesa futura. Había sido un total e indiscutible hecho.

Rei se derrumbó en la suave estera que cubría la mitad de la habitación y se llevó las manos a la cabeza sujetándola con fuerza, comenzando a balancearse lentamente sobre sus rodillas mientras intentaba calmar el bombardeo de su corazón, el intenso vacío que le carcomía por dentro, la desesperación que le ahogaba y contener en un asfixiado grito, toda la rabia que bullía en su interior por saber la sentencia que caería sobre el en un par de horas.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Reunidos en la explanada central del fortín, se encontraban ya el patriarca Xiang, los cinco Mayores de la raza nekojin, y representantes nobles de las diversas castas felinas que conformaban el clan nahual de la tierra. Al otro lado del atrio, justo en el extremo opuesto se reunían los cuatro grandes de los nahuales de fuego: el cabeza de todo el clan Voltaire, su escolta personal y señor de los nahuales lobo Tala; el segundo al mando de los guerreros y señor de los nahuales dragón Bryan; y finalmente, el heredero del clan y ungido señor del mítico fénix: Kai.

También asistían algunos de los más distinguidos nahuales de las tierras altas, quienes se habían encargado de organizar el ritual ceremonial y acomodar a los felinos dentro del fortín. A la llegada de su abuelo aquella tarde, Kai había tenido una reunión con él que se había extendido hasta hacía unos minutos, cuando les informaban que la ceremonia debía comenzar.

Ahora sólo aguardaban la llegada del pelinegro.

Con la luna en su cenit, los testigos reunidos y el shaman dispuestos, Rei hizo su aparición en la explanada. Todos los presentes volvieron su mirada sobre él y algunos alientos se contuvieron ante la visión que el felino representaba. Siguiendo la costumbre nekojin, Rei portaba un traje tradicional de tres piezas en telas rojas y doradas bordado con paisajes de lo que en épocas anteriores había sido el territorio de su pueblo. Su cabello iba sujeto hacia atrás en una coleta baja cubierta por una banda dorada casi en su totalidad, sólo algunos mechones se dejaban caer por su rostro, enmarcándolo.

Altivo y orgulloso fue como Rei caminó por el pasillo que ambos clanes habían formado gracias a su acomodo; al final del mismo, se divisaba claramente el sacerdote ceremonial y por supuesto el nieto de Voltaire. Rei pasó saliva trabajosamente cuando sólo unos pasos le separaban de Kai, pudo apreciar en sus ojos el deseo y la ferocidad que hasta ahora lo caracterizaban, y su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, haciendo que todos sus sentidos comenzaran a gritarle que debía huir de aquella emboscada. Pero no lo haría.

Cuando llegó al lado de Kai, pudo sentir su mirada clavada en él, pero se forzó a ignorarle y permanecer inalterado por su escrutinio.

El shaman comenzó el culto con un cántico ceremonial que no duraría más de un par de minutos, para luego clavar sus rosáceas pupilas en ambos jóvenes. Tomo sus respectivas cabezas con cada mano y repitió una nueva oración, una que agradecía a la madre Gea sus bondades y pedía su bendición para ambos nahuales.

Fue entonces que el rito de cortejo comenzó.

Rei observó cómo el shaman tomaba la mano que Kai a su orden extendió hacia él y repitiendo por lo bajo otra plegaria, tomaba su daga ritual y realizaba sobre la palma del peliazul una incisión diagonal, lo suficientemente profunda como para que la sangre brotara en abundancia. Apretando un poco la herida e inclinando lo necesario la mano que sostenía, el shaman recolectó en una copa de cristal tallado con asa de plata, el fin hilo rojo que escurrió de la palma del peliazul.

Entonces los ojos del shaman se posaron en Rei. El pelinegro titubeó solo un segundo cuando el místico hombre extendió su mano, solicitando la suya en ese gesto; mas no permitiría verse nervioso ahora. Tomando aire, extendió su mano a la callosa y arrugada del hechicero, que recitó otro cántico y repitió sus previos actos. Rei tuvo que apretar fuertemente la mandíbula cuando el filo de la daga abrió su piel y un casi inaudible quejido abandonó su boca una vez que el shaman presionaba la cortada para reunir su sangre en la misma copa que contenía la del peliazul. A Rei le pareció increíble que el peliazul no hubiera ni pestañeado en señal alguna de dolor… ¿acaso no lo había sentido tanto como él?

Recitando una nueva oración esta vez al padre cielo, el shaman sujetó la muñeca izquierda de Kai y la derecha de Rei, para unirlas lentamente según iba recitando el ritual.

El contacto de su palma contra la de Kai, le envió escalofríos que erizaron su piel, aun tenía presente lo que aconteció hacía solo un par de horas en la habitación; no sabía por qué el solo roces del peliazul le abrumaba hasta el límite de no reaccionar, pero entendía que mantenerse lejos de su alance sería la única forma de lidiar con él.

Sintió su mano ser aun mas presionada y cuando sus ojos viraron hasta ella, se encontraron con ambas manos entrelazando fuertemente sus dedos y ambas muñecas sujetas por un lazo de seda negra con un bordado en dorado y rojo.

-Sangre por sangre… sólo una se volverá… - pronunció el shaman lo suficientemente claro y fuerte para que todos los presentes le escucharan. Entonces tomó la copa de cristal, la elevó a la bóveda nocturna, recitó un nuevo cántico y al bajarla, la llevó a los labios de Kai, quien se inclinó lo suficiente para beber un sorbo de su contenido. Asistiendo satisfecho, el shaman entonces dirigió la copa hacia Rei, ofreciéndole la misma bebida.

Este era el momento decisivo. Beber la sangre de su acompañante le volvería oficialmente su par, les uniría en un lazo especial irremplazable e irrompible.

Rei apretó los parpados con fuerza al agachar la cabeza buscando rozar con sus labios el filo del cristal. El metálico sabor que de inmediato llegó a sus labios y llenó por completo el gusto de su boca le hizo sentir nuevamente repudio por toda la situación que atravesaba; pero ya no había nada más que hacer, había tragado hasta la última gota del vital líquido.

-…por siempre unidos ante los ojos de Xolotl- concluyó el shaman, elevando nuevamente la copa para después hacer una inclinación respetuosa ante ambos y retirarse.

Por primera vez desde que la ceremonia inició, los ojos de Kai pudieron finalmente hacer contacto con las doradas orbes del nekojin. Ante el desconcierto de todos los presentes y el asombro e incredulidad de Rei, Kai pasó su brazo libre por la cintura del pelinegro atrayéndolo contra su cuerpo, inclinándose sobre él para robarle un beso.

Esta vez, a Rei le tomó sólo segundos reaccionar y empujar al otro lo justamente lejos para separarse, pero no lo suficiente como para que cualquiera que les viera, notara su rechazo a la acción. Aunque definitivamente Kai lo notaría.

-¡No vuelvas a besarme! – siseó enfadado el pelinegro. Kai sin embargo, simplemente sonrió altanero, soltando al nekojin para volverse a Tala y hacerle una señal. El pelirrojo se encaminó a la pareja con paso tranquilo, para cuando llegó a su lado, Kai ya había desatado el lazo que le unía físicamente al nekojin, más no había soltado su mano, a pesar de la discreta insistencia de Rei por liberar su extremidad.

-Llévalo a mi habitación, tengo asuntos que tratar con su padre. –Ordenó indiferente el peliazul, jalando lo suficiente su brazo para atraer al nekojin hacia él nuevamente y con un ligero impulso indicarle que avanzara. El aludido joven, le lanzó una despreciativa mirada por el hecho pero no se opuso, deseaba salir de la explanada tan pronto como fuera posible y así eludir la mirada de todos los presentes, especialmente la de su progenitor; cuyos ojos había percibido en él todo el tiempo.

En otras épocas, una ceremonia de cortejo iba acompañada de un festín para los invitados; pero dadas las circunstancias que vivían, esta vez los invitados abandonaron el recinto una vez concluida la ceremonia. Rei nunca imaginó que su propia ceremonia de cortejo sería así… no esperaba pasar ese día sintiendo el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros, ni la desolación en lo profundo de su pecho, ni el silencio ser el único regalo que recibiría.

Cansado, el nekojin se quitó la capa que cubría gran parte de su traje, quedando sólo ataviado con una camisa sin mangas ceñida al cuerpo y sus pantalones de línea bombachos en los tobillos. Echó un vistazo a la habitación en donde Tala le dejó advirtiéndole no salir; era diferente a la que previamente había ocupado y era obvio el porque, esta era la habitación de Kai el heredero del clan de fuego.

El cuarto era más amplio, tenía ventanales enormes y aunque era sobrio en decoración y colores, no dejaba de ser elegante y sugestivo. Enarcó una ceja cuando sus ojos se posaron en el lecho, ¿Siempre habría tenido este tamaño o sería por la suposición de que ahora serían dos los que lo ocuparían que era tan grande? Meneó la cabeza molesto, no debía detenerse a pensar en esos detalles. Fuese como fuese, él no pensaba dormir en el mismo lugar que el peliazul.

Sin embargo dicho nahual no se encontraba ahora en la habitación y Rei realmente sentía su cuerpo pesado y exhausto, por lo que decidió recostarse un poco, solo para relajar la tensión de sus músculos. Cuando escuchara el menor ruido al otro lado de la puerta, se levantaría.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Una suave caricia en su mejilla le hizo abrir lánguidamente los parpados, removerse un poco de la cómoda posición en la que estaba y resoplar lentamente. Sentir el calor de otro cuerpo le confirmaba que alguien se recostaba a su lado, pues debía ser de ahí de donde provenía el aroma a madera y cedro que ahora embotaba sus sentidos.

Curioso y momentáneamente desorientado, Rei parpadeó un par de veces antes de lograr enfocar su mirada en el pálido rostro adornado con triangulares líneas añil frente a él. Un gesto de extrañeza cruzó por su faz, pero al reconocer a su acompañante, el ceño del nekojin se frunció molesto. Intentó moverse lejos de aquel chico, pero su cuerpo se encontró sujetado fuertemente por un par de fornidos brazos.

Rei abrió la boca dispuesto a exigir su liberación, pero fue nuevamente asaltada por unos fuertes labios que con decisión se apoderaban de los suyos. Su corazón volvió a latir desmesurado y toda su piel se estremeció cuando la lengua de Kai, aprovechando que tenía la boca abierta, de deslizaba, le asaltaba y le saboreaba apasionadamente, como jamás pensó que sería capaz de experimentar. Con este era el tercer beso que le robaba y cada uno era más intenso y salvaje que el anterior.

Las manos del nekojin se sujetaron de los hombros del peliazul empujándolos, intentando apartarlo de su lado, pero Kai lo sujetaba aun más fuerte, tanto que pensó que terminaría pulverizado entre esos potentes brazos. El calor de Kai, el movimiento de su lengua, la asfixiante presión… Rei comenzó a ceder.

Dejó de forcejear y casi enseguida los brazos que le apresaban le liberaron un poco, sus ojos se cerraron lentamente agudizando todas las sensaciones que su cuerpo desprendía. El golpetear de su corazón, la intensa oleada de calor recorriéndole, los escalofríos haciéndole temblar, el pulsar en su entrepierna…

-No… ¡Suéltame! – exigió finalmente, rompiendo el nocivo contacto de aquellos labios sobre los suyos. Pero Kai, decidió comenzar a recorrer con pausados roces la piel de su mejilla, enviando descargas de electricidad por toda su espina.

-Por qué lo haría… me perteneces ahora…- murmuró Kai contra la curvatura de su cuello, su voz rasposa y grave, hizo al joven felino entrecerrar los ojos estremecido.

Kai sujetó las muñecas del pelinegro por encima de su cabeza y se movió, cambiando su posición para que ahora el peso de su cuerpo apresara a su inquieto par; quien ahora comenzaba a removerse contra el lecho en un inútil intento por quitárselo de encima.

-¡Yo no te pertenezco! ¡Esta alianza es sólo para el bienestar de nuestra gente, está claro!– reclamó Rei, enfrentando fiero las pupilas carmesí de Kai -… ¡yo jamás seré el _beta_ de nadie!

Kai enarcó una ceja a sus palabras, mirándole detenidamente se percató del ardor dentro de aquellos fascinantes ojos dorados y de la oculta fuerza que tenía el nekojin.

-Lo serás para mí – replicó imperativo el tatuado peliazul, callando cualquier cosa que el nekojin estuviera por decir, al apoderarse nuevamente de sus labios. Entrelazó sus dedos con los del pelinegro, dejando que su cuerpo comenzara a frotarse con el que apresaba bajo suyo, sintiendo oleadas de calor enardecer cada centímetro de su anatomía.

Rei se removió nuevamente, desesperado por evitar el contacto entre sus cuerpos, pero simplemente Kai resultaba abrumadoramente más fuerte que él y sentir su calor estaba atontando su pensamiento. Un gemido escapó de sus labios cuando Kai soltó sus manos para comenzar a acariciar su cuerpo, deslizando sus manos de forma sensual sobre la tela de su camisa hasta encontrar los botones que la mantenían cerrada y desabrocharla sin que pusiera resistencia.

Kai finalmente abandonó sus labios permitiéndole respirar, dedicándose entonces a descender por el cuello del nekojin hasta su base, delineando con la lengua la hendidura entre sus pectorales, moviéndose para apresar entre sus labios un rosado pezón.

-Aah! – Rei gimió ahogado, apenas soportando la onda de placer que le azotaba. Cooperando cuando una mano del peliazul bajaba por su costado, acariciaba su cadera y continuaba su recorrido hasta el muslo, en el que se perdió por detrás de él para alcanzar la rodilla del pelinegro y levantar su pierna para semi abrazarse en ella y tener mejor acceso al trasero del nekojin.

Nuevamente el sonido de tres fuertes y consecutivos golpes en la puerta de la habitación hizo eco en la habitación, interrumpiendo cualquier nueva acción que Kai estuviera por hacer. Pensó en ignorar a quien fuera que se atrevía a molestarle ahora, pero la voz de Tala del otro lado llamándole, le hizo entender que debía atender en este momento.

Miró de nuevo al sonrojado nekojin, inclinándose para robar un último y sentido beso de sus entreabiertos y enrojecidos labios. Se incorporó de la cama y arregló sus ropas, asombrando al pelinegro con ese control que tenía, pues nadie diría que hacía unos segundos estaba en un intenso preámbulo de apareamiento.

Kai abrió la puerta y dialogó algo con Tala que Rei no fue capaz de entender; se volvió hacia él, que permanecía atónito sobre el lecho aun incrédulo de todo lo que sucedía, y le advirtió no salir hasta que él volviera.

Luego de eso Kai se marchó, dejándolo solo, confundido y humillado.

Sentado sobre la cama, Rei llevó sus manos hasta el rostro y comenzó a sollozar contenidamente; no podía creer lo que estuvo por pasar. No podía aceptar que ahora tendría que pasar su vida con ese infeliz nahual, que parecía dispuesto a tenerlo aun contra su voluntad.

Ahora como nunca necesitaba a su padre… pero ahora como nunca comprendió que nunca más podría contar con él…

Ahora estaba solo.

_Continuará…_

**_Notas_**

_Gracias a todos los que me dejaron un comentario, espero que este cap les agrade tambien0_

_Beta: En las parejas de los animales, el macho o hembra dominante suele ser el alfa, le sigue en jerarquía el beta o gama; los animales respetan las jerarquías salvo cuando pelean por ella; pero fuera de eso, los demás están a la orden del alfa. _

_Para objeto de este fic yaoi lo manejaré: macho alta / hembra beta. Entonces, quien sea el dominante de la relación tendrá el papel del macho alfa y quien deba cumplir y obedecer con el papel de la hembra, será el macho beta. _

_Xolotl: Divinidad nahual de los aztecas._


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer:_ Yo no poseo a los personajes de Beyblade, esta sólo es una historia de fanáticos para fanáticos.

_Advertencia:_ Contiene lime (_aunque muy leve_)

* * *

**Etnia**

**By Arden.Due**

**Capitulo 3**

Llegar hasta donde se encontraba su gente no resultó nada difícil, si bien el lugar estaba algo alejado del fortín de Voltaire donde había pasado la noche. Rei agradeció a cualquier deidad que hubiera intervenido al evitar que el infeliz peliazul que ahora tenía por pareja regresara a la habitación.

Había escuchado movimiento toda la madrugada y supuso que, fuese lo que fuese, había sido el motivo que mantuvo alejado al heredero. Rei aprovechó ese tiempo para estudiar algunos de los documentos que Kai tenía en su habitación. Sin nada mejor que hacer, se había dedicado a inspeccionar el lugar y su curiosidad por conocer más de su 'nueva vida' fue mayor al deseo de ser indiferente a ella. Fue así como localizó la nueva aldea nekojin, se enteró de los horarios para cambios de guardia, los responsables de las mismas y analizó la lista de víveres que se había enviado a su gente. Los cuales parecían estar a cargo de alguien llamado Bryan. También se dio una muy buena idea de cuánto trabajo realizaba Kai en su pueblo y, de mala gana, tuvo que admitir que era realmente impresionante la labor que desempeñaba. Prácticamente dirigía cada mínimo detalle del lugar.

Lejanas risas y murmullos familiares le devolvieron a la realidad, estaba a sólo metros de reencontrarse con su gente y una gran sonrisa apareció en sus labios con esa sola idea.

-¡Oh es el joven Rei¡Miren a llegado!

-¡El joven Rei¡El joven Rei!

-¡Rei¡Rei¡Bendito Xolotl que ha vuelto!

Un eco de voces se levantó cuando los aldeanos pudieron verlo, quienes no tardaron en rodearlo y comenzar a contarle lo difícil que era para ellos vivir ahora en aquel lugar, mientras varios le pedían que no volviera a irse. Abrumado pero enternecido por aquella actitud, el pelinegro estrechó manos, repartió sonrisas y prometió hacerse cargo de todo lo que sucedía en el refugio.

Los Mayores, alertados de su presencia, no tardaron en acudir a recibirlo, despidiendo a los aldeanos para que pudieran hablar de la situación política real de los nekojins.

Tratar con 'Los Mayores' no era precisamente lo que Rei deseaba, hablar con ellos era recordar que ahora estaba enlazado; más sabía que seguía siendo el hijo del patriarca y en su ausencia, le correspondía encargarse de estas reuniones. Swanji le había informado que tanto su padre como Zigi y otros dos Mayores, permanecían en las tierras bajas, batallando con los humanos y sus ataques. Una punzada de atrición e inquietud atravesó el corazón del pelinegro. Él debería estar ahí, apoyando a su padre junto con Driger para así, asegurar la victoria.

En su lugar, Rei inició un ligero recorrido por el área destinada a los felinos. No pudo contener un resoplo de asombro cuando delante de él podía ver reconstruida su antigua aldea. El paisaje era casi idéntico al que habían tenido montañas abajo; mientras más recorría el lugar, más se impresionaba de ver la similaridad que reinaba en el pueblo.

-Debo admitir, rehicieron la aldea muy rápido Swanji – murmuró Rei al Mayor que lo acompañaba, aun absorto en los detalles del lugar.

-¿Rehacer? Oh no joven Rei, este lugar no lo edificamos nosotros. Fue orden del señor Kai su construcción y la localización dentro de este pequeño bosque. Cuando llegamos, estaba casi listo.

-¿Cómo? – preguntó confuso el pelinegro, esa revelación no era algo que esperara saber. Tampoco lo era el detalle del peliazul.

-Así es su… ehm par, ha sido muy atento con nosotros si bien, algo distante – por toda respuesta Rei simplemente resopló, no quiso detenerse a pensar en mucho en cómo Swanji había mencionado al peliazul. Siguiendo al Mayor en el recorrido que realizaban, no tardaron mucho más en llegar a lo que parecía ser un almacén de alimentos. Al cuestionar sobre el, Swanji le indicó que todo su contenido era proporcionado igualmente por el nieto de Voltaire, sin embargo, la gente del pueblo seguía desconfiando de los nahuales de fuego y se resistían a aceptar las provisiones.

Rei arrugó el rostro al saberlo, sintiendo un incómodo ardor en el estómago; ¿cómo podía su clan ser tan descortés con el peliazul, luego de lo hacía por ellos? Él se encargaría de que no hubiera más desprecios a la atención de Kai.

Un momento… ¿Acababa de sentirse ofendido por la actitud hacia Kai?... ¿y en qué momento dejo de ser el 'infeliz peliazul' para ser… _Kai_?

Sacudió la cabeza, no era que le importara… no, sólo era simple y cortés diplomacia. Sí eso era.

El resto del día Rei lo pasó recogiendo información sobre las actividades nekojin; reorganizando la guardia y ordenando junto a los Mayores una serie de actividades que ayudarían a mantener cierta independencia de los nahuales de fuego. Rei también tuvo que lidiar con las constantes felicitaciones de los aldeanos por su enlace y las curiosas preguntas sobre su nueva vida como par de Kai.

El atardecer ya comenzaba cuando murmullos molestos de los aldeanos llamaron la atención de Rei, quien decidió investigar lo que sucedía abandonando así el chalet que se había dispuesto para él. Un nuevo cargamento de vegetales arribaba y a la cabeza se encontraba un joven alto de semblante duro y cabellos lavanda; según Swanji, era el encargado de realizar aquella tarea.

'_Debe ser Bryan'_ – meditó para sí el pelinegro, percatándose de que el recién llegado parecía reconocerlo y su gesto se extrañaba de encontrarlo ahí. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, el nahual elevó una ceja, para luego hacer una mueca con los labios. Rei observó cómo el otro murmuró algo a su escolta izquierda, quien de inmediato regresó por el camino que hacia segundos les trajo a la nueva aldea. Entonces, bajando se su caballo, el pelilavanda se acercó hasta donde se hallaba.

-No esperaba encontrarlo aquí – dijo el pelilavanda, haciendo una leve reverencia en dirección de Rei – Supongo que fue por su intervención que el almacén luce vacío ahora.

-Correcto. No habrá más problemas con las provisiones – respondió el de ojos dorados- te agradezco el traer todo esto para mi gente.

-No hay problema. Kai me lo asignó como un trabajo especial. Quería asegurarse que no habría contingencias – respondió indiferente el más alto.

-Bien. ¿Qué hay en éste cargamento?- continuó con seriedad Rei, quien al escuchar la familiaridad con que Bryan mencionó al peliazul, sintió nuevamente aquel inexplicable ardor en el estómago y le hizo arrugar ligeramente el ceño. No le gustaba. Ni el ardor por el desprecio a las acciones del otro, ni sentir esa posesividad hacia el peliazul; tampoco esta insistente sensación de querer verlo. Mucho menos, los placenteros escalofríos que le recorrían cuando lo tocaba… aunque esos comenzaron antes del ritual.

Rei sabía que cuando dos nahuales se enlazaban, el ritual no sólo los unía ante su clan. El beber la sangre del otro generaba cierta dependencia entre ambos que les mantenía como pareja hasta el fin de sus vidas. Una unión que se agudizaba y completaba por entero con la intimidad física del apareamiento. Mas nada había pasado –ni pasaría- entre ellos, así que esas sensaciones inherentes al enlace, tendría que aprender a controlarlas y restarles importancia.

Sumiéndose en el trabajo de organizar la nueva mercancía y armar paquetes para los aldeanos, Rei sepultó sus previos pensamientos. Acompañado del pelilavanda, él mismo se encargó de repartirlos y asegurar a sus pobladores nuevamente, que no debían de temer nada, que los nahuales de fuego no les darían comida envenenada. La mayoría de los nekojin aceptaban su palabra sin protestar pero algunos cuantos, especialmente los nobles de la aldea, le cuestionaban su procedencia, le demandaban su validación y en algunos casos no desistían hasta que molesto, les recordaba que ahora _él_ era parte del clan de fuego y que _su alfa_ no les lastimaría.

Cuando finalizó el día y la luna podía ya verse en el cielo nocturno, Rei desestimó la escolta que Bryan le ofreció para llevarlo de vuelta al fortín. El pelinegro, le aseguró que se quedaría en la nueva aldea nekojin y no hubo forma en que el pelilavanda le convenciera de lo contrario. Ese era su lugar, junto a su pueblo.

La escéptica mirada del pelilavanda le indicaba que más allá de no aprobar su decisión, le estaba advirtiendo de su mala elección. Por supuesto eso no lo comprendió hasta entrada la noche, cuando un decidido y furioso nahual de fuego irrumpía en su chalet con una ferocidad atemorizante. Su sola mirada congeló al sorprendido nekojin, quien de pronto se encontró contra la pared atrapado por dos poderosas manos que le sujetaban dolorosamente fuerte de los brazos. Impidiendo que se moviera.

-¿Qué demonios…¡Suéltame! – demandó al recuperar algo de conciencia, tratando de no escucharse tan estremecido como lo estaba bajo esa intensa mirada carmesí que parecía querer quemarlo vivo.

-Ayer te prohibí salir de mi habitación Rei. No me gusta ser desobedecido– siseó entre dientes Kai, conteniendo lo más que podía su molestia.

-¿Desobedecido? – repitió Rei y arrugó el rostro ante esa palabra. Su orgullo enardecido haciendo hervir sus venas y llevándole a mover lo suficiente sus manos como para sujetar en dos puños la camisa del peliazul, empujándole lo suficiente como para que no lo tuviera más arrinconado contra el muro.

-¡Yo no soy un subordinado tuyo¡No puedes ordenarme dónde estar!

-¡Eres _MI _beta!

-¡NO¡Esta farsa es sólo para proteger a nuestra gente! – Espetó interrumpiendo al peliazul- ¡Yo no soy nada tuyo¡Nunca seré nada tuyo arrogante infeliz!

Al instante en que las palabras abandonaron su boca, Rei se arrepintió. Tragó saliva con dificultad al ver cómo las rojizas pupilas de Kai ardían furiosas oscureciendo su color, al tiempo que la gema de su guante comenzaba a destellar interrumpidamente. Señal inequívoca de que su espíritu guardián fénix, deseaba salir para aplacar la ira de su amo. Un amenazador gruñido escapó de la garganta del peliazul luego de soltar uno de sus brazos y violentamente tomar su muñeca para levantarla hasta el campo de visión de ambos jóvenes.

-_Esto_ dice que eres _mío_ – remarcó apretando la muñeca que soportaba la mano donde se encontraba la herida de su enlace ritual. Rei ahogó una queja ante la fuerza que Kai usaba sobre la articulación, mirándolo desafiante a pesar de ello.

-Y _tu_ lugar es donde _yo_ quiera que estés. ¡Y te quiero cada jodida noche en _MI_ cama!- Espetó con furia. La misma que impregnaba sus labios, los que se apoderaban dictadores de la boca del pelinegro; quien no pudo evitar gemir adolorido cuando los dientes del ojirojo se clavaron en su labio inferior haciéndole partir sus labios y así, invadir su cavidad y proclamar su boca como entera propiedad.

Era extraño. Rei odiaba los avances de Kai, pero en ese momento… justo ahora que le tenía abrazado a su cuerpo, saboreando su boca y haciéndole sentir cada célula de su organismo a punto de explotar; algo dentro de él impulsaba su nula resistencia, alimentaba el ansia de apegarse más al calor del otro e incrementaba la sensación de satisfacción por estar junto suyo… ¡Maldita sea! Por haber pasado todo el día lejos del peliazul, ahora el lazo entre ellos le estaba haciendo desear las atenciones de Kai.

-¡Joven Rei un intruso ha… penetrado… en…!- la oración que inició alarmada en la voz de Swanji, instantáneamente murió en sus labios cuando sus ojos le mostraron que 'el intruso' por el cual los aldeanos se habían alterado tanto, no era otro sino el joven señor de los nahuales de fuego.

-¡Oh… señor Kai!... disculpe mi insolencia, no sabíamos que era usted nuestro _visitante_. –trató de excusarse el Mayor, sintiendo un temblor recorrerle cuando los intensos ojos grana de Kai se posaron sobre su figura. El peliazul, giró tres cuartas partes de su cuerpo para enfrentar con porte orgulloso al anciano. Afianzó uno de sus brazos sobre el cuerpo de Rei, a quien apegó posesivamente contra sí, haciendo que el felino no tuviera más opción que amoldarse a él; elevando los brazos para dejarlos flexionados sobre el pecho de Kai. Su entrecortada respiración acariciaba la base del cuello del peliazul, pues por el momento mantenía el rostro oculto de la inquisitiva mirada de Swanji.

-Entiendo. No pretendí inquietar a los pobladores con mi llegada. –replicó el peliazul con fría seguridad en su voz, actitud que desconcertó al pelinegro junto a él. Era la segunda vez que Kai se comportaba con entera sobriedad luego de estar besándolo tan apasionadamente. No entendía. ¿Cómo podía cambiar tanto en sólo segundos?

-Descuide señor, yo aclararé todo- dijo haciendo una reverencia y caminando un par de pasos hacia atrás para retirarse y no importunar más a la pareja, mas antes de cerrar la puerta volvió a pronunciar palabra.

-En unos minutos vendrá mi asistente personal, para acomodar la habitación privada-

-¿Cómo? – preguntó Rei, por fin levantando el rostro para mirar desconcertado al Mayor, quien devolviendo la misma mirada titubeo un poco antes de responder.

-Es… algo tarde para que vuelvan al fortín ahora… hmm, se _quedaran_ a dormir¿cierto joven Rei?

Ante esta pregunta, el ojiámbar de inmediato volvió su vista a Kai. La mirada del nahual de fuego volvía a brillar intensa y provocadora. Un apretón en su cintura y Rei entendió la orden. Cerró los parpados con fuerza antes de resoplar derrotado y volver a mirar a Swanji.

-Sí, nos quedaremos.-

-Partiremos mañana temprano, asegúrese que tengan listo mi caballo. – concluyó imperativo Kai, despidiendo con ello la presencia del nekojin, quien volvía a hacer una reverencia y cerraba tras de sí la puerta del chalet.

**: º :**

Los tenues rayos del sol alcanzaron su rostro, despertándolo. Se removió un poco buscando ocultar la cara para continuar durmiendo un poco más, pero la calidez y el brillo del la luz del día despejaron por completo su somnolencia. Suspiró y resignado a no poder dormir nuevamente intentó levantarse, sólo para sentir su cintura atrapada bajo el peso de un fornido brazo.

Extrañado, Rei giró el rostro para ver por sobre su hombro la figura de Kai. Aun dormía. El pelinegro enarcó una ceja, con este sol eran ya cuatro desde que el peliazul había ido a buscarlo a la aldea nekojin; y en todos y cada uno de esos días el de alborotados cabellos añiles siempre se había levantado antes que él siquiera despertara. Sí, desde aquella luna y las que siguieron, ambos habían dormido en el mismo lecho, dentro del fortín del nahual de fuego y sí, Kai había intentado en más de una ocasión hacer otras actividades que dormir. Sin embargo Rei había logrado detenerle siempre, aunque cada vez con mayor dificultad debía admitir.

Negociador nato y habilidoso orador, Rei consiguió hacer un trato con el tatuado. Él pasaría por voluntad propia cada noche en su cama y le permitiría que le abrazara -como parecía gustarle hacer- si el nahual de fuego limitaba sus avances a _sólo_ eso.

No fue fácil, pero luego de gruñidos, ácidos comentarios y algunos besos robados, Kai cedió finalmente a ese trato. Aquel día acordaron también que intentarían llevar una relación cordial, fuera de insultos e imposiciones. Tenían que lograr que tanto los nahuales nekojin como los nahuales de fuego aceptaran su unión y vieran al otro clan como parte del mismo; y sólo lo conseguirían trabajando juntos.

Con cuidado de no despertar al ojirojo, Rei giró entre su abrazo hasta quedar frente a frente. El peliazul murmuró algo inteligible y afianzó el semi abrazo en el que lo tenía. Rei lo observó con atención, Kai estaba aun más pálido de lo que era y sus agraciados rasgos lucían en extremo relajados.

Debía estar realmente cansado, pues era obvio que había bajado por completo la guardia. Durante esos cuatro soles Kai había estado casi todo el tiempo metido en reuniones y viajes hacia la antigua aldea nekojin. Los humanos parecían haber incrementado la frecuencia de sus invasiones en el área desde que su pueblo se refugió en las montañas.

Lo admiraba, sin importar todo el trabajo que pudiera tener Kai siempre volvía por la noche para dormir a su lado. Debía admitir también, que se estaba acostumbrando a tener el calor del peliazul abrigando su cuerpo cada luna.

Rei dejó que sus ojos vagaran por el rostro de Kai; sabía que ésta era una oportunidad para mirarlo sin que el otro se percatara, que pocas veces se presentaría. Ciertamente lucía demasiado pálido, el contraste de sus marcas azules sólo incrementaba lo fantasmagórico de su piel y esas ligeras sombras olivo bajo sus parpados estorbaban la beldad de sus rasgos. Kai tenía una estructura ósea perfecta. Pómulos marcados, nariz recta ni tan larga ni demasiado corta y un mentón angular que afilaba su rostro. Ahora que dormía, sus cejas se apreciaban como dos definidas y pobladas líneas añil que sabía enmarcaban los más intensos ojos grana que existirían jamás; y sus labios, sin la presión del día sobre ellos sus labios no eran más una tensa línea, se les veía suaves y coloreados, el inferior sobresalía un poco en grosor haciendo su boca perfecta.

Una boca que sabía era capaz de hacerle sentir arder por dentro mientras volvía sus piernas gelatina.

Levantó su mano cuidadosamente y en un par de ocasiones dudó en seguir el trayecto que le llevaría hasta la mejilla del peliazul; pero finalmente la tentación fue mayor y las puntas de sus dedos acariciaron la tersa y tatuada superficie. Era extremadamente suave y ligeramente fría; una tenue sonrisa se posó en los labios del nekojin sin que él se diera cuenta, sus dedos recorrían el rostro de Kai con cosquilleantes roces que hicieron al peliazul ladear el rostro en busca de más contacto y logró que entreabriera los labios murmurando sin sentido. Era increíble, cómo Kai podía lucir tan sereno y etéreo en este momento y al salir de la habitación mostrar un semblante férreo e impasible. El peliazul le desconcertaba, con él Kai se mostraba como un torbellino de fuego que lo atrapaba dentro de su irrefrenable ardor; no le importaba tomar su mano e incluso besar su mejilla aun cuando pudiera verle, pero al momento en que alguien más estaba en su presencia, su actitud con el visitante se volvía completamente hermética y fría.

Si tuviera que definirlo, diría que era impredecible… y eso le fascinaba.

De pronto su mano fue sujetada en un brusco movimiento y cuando Rei volvió su vista al rostro frente suyo, se encontró con los intensos ojos grana de Kai fijos en si. Rei se vio reflejado en las profundas iris sintiéndose arrastrado, consumido y devorado en ellas; no supo cuánto tiempo permanecieron mirándose uno al otro, sólo que su respiración entrecortó y desvalido contra el hechizo de esos ojos, no puso resistencia alguna cuando la mano sobre su cintura ejerció la suficiente presión como para acercarlo al fornido cuerpo frente suyo, que lo recibió con la calidez de su aroma y embriagadora cercanía.

Fue totalmente inconsciente el que sus parpados se cerraran cuando el rostro de Kai estuvo tan cerca que su aliento acarició la piel de su mejilla, justo antes de que un par de suaves labios alunizaran sobre ella en irreal contacto.

-Kai…- susurró suplicante por el escalofrío que recorriendo su cuerpo hizo enarcar las vértebras de su espalda, apegándose aun más al peliazul. Kai no desaprovechó el movimiento del felino y deslizó uno de sus brazos por la espalda de Rei para abrazarlo contra sí mismo, mientras su mano libre alcanzaba la saludable mejilla del pelinegro, sosteniendo su rostro en el ángulo perfecto para inclinarse y atrapar sus entreabiertos, dispuestos y rojizos labios con los propios.

Lo extrañaba, tenía dos días que no había logrado robarle un beso y sentir esos labios temblar bajo los suyos, amoldarse a su demanda y ceder a su control dejándole probar el sabor de una tibia boca a la que cada minuto de había más adicto.

Rei se estremeció como nunca antes. Este era un beso tan distinto a los que Kai solía arrebatarle. Era suave y acompasado, estaba lleno de pasión pero no demandaba opresor; disfrutaba del contacto con sensual lentitud y derramaba latente fuego. Todo su cuerpo, cada uno de sus sentidos respondió al incitante beso con idéntica avidez, al punto que ambos regalaron gemidos a la boca del otro cuando la deliciosa sensación fue imposible de contener en la garganta.

No fue la única parte de su anatomía que sintió sensaciones tremendamente placenteras, un intenso cosquilleo que se arrebolaba en sus entrañas hizo despertar una parte de su cuerpo que había intentado mantener controlada desde la primera electrizante caricia que Kai le procuró. Sin embargo ahora, ese control estaba cediendo en proporción al aumento de calor que invadía su cuerpo y punzaba entre sus piernas.

-NO –dijo de pronto, separándose de los labios del peliazul e intentando alejarse de él. Su respiración entrecortada y lo quebrada de su voz no habían sido tan imperativas como deseó; aun así, Kai accedió a la petición, aflojó la presión con que le abrazaba y dejando un último beso sobre la sien del pelinegro, murmuró quedo contra su piel algo que Rei interpretó como un '_Pronto, serás mío'_.

Incómodo, el pelinegro se incorporó de la cama sintiendo la mirada del ojirojo en su cuerpo. Mas negándose a enfrentarla, Rei permaneció dándole la espalda, arreglando su largo cabello como pretexto para evitarle.

-Necesito que estés presente en la reunión de hoy – dijo de pronto el peliazul, haciendo que los ojos ámbar de su beta viraran para verle demandando mas información que eso; pero Kai no solía dar explicaciones, ni siquiera al nekojin con quien compartía su cama.

El dueño del Fénix se levantó igualmente y buscando una muda de ropa se dirigió al cuarto de aseo de donde emergió tan sólo diez minutos después. Alistado e impecable como siempre el peliazul bicolor se acercó a Rei, quien terminaba de trenzar su coleta, ahora sentado en la cama. Se plantó frente suyo con su aguda mirada carmesí y una extraña sonrisa en los labios.

-Enviaré por ti en media hora – sentenció inapelable antes de alcanzar entre sus dedos la mejilla del pelinegro y dejar sobre ella un tenue caricia, para acto seguido, dar media vuelta y dejar la habitación que compartían sin mayor explicación.

Rei arrugó el rostro luego de verle desaparecer. Odiaba quedarse estático cuando aquel le sorprendía de esa manera. Odiaba que su cuerpo nunca reaccionara a tiempo para evitar sus caricias o eludir el contacto.

Odiaba la agradable sensación que le dejaba.

Odiaba desear que siguiera sucediendo.

**: º :**

-Espero, por tu propio bien, que esta vez me traigas la información que necesito. – preguntó el hombre de larga capa oscura que permanecía admirando el paisaje a través del ventanal. Mientras acariciaba lenta y afectuosamente el pequeño animal de negros pelajes que sostenía en brazos.

-Por supuesto mi Señor, los prisioneros hablaron –respondió ceremonioso el amenazado mortal- está montaña arriba, en un refugio custodiado por los nahuales de fuego; por eso no lo encontrábamos. El asalto está listo sólo espero su orden y partiremos.

-Entonces puedes ir Zeo y no vuelvas hasta traerle contigo o yo mismo te destazaré vivo. – concluyó sereno, con su voz aterradoramente amable y calculadora; muy pronto conseguiría lo que por años había plagado sus mas profundos sueños.

**: º :**

-De acuerdo entonces, Bryan se encargará de supervisar el cargamento que proceda de la aldea base y a su vez, llevará nuevas tropas al área. ¡No puede volver a repetirse semejante pérdida, Tala! –indicó tajante el peliazul, sabía que no había sido responsabilidad absoluta de su pelirrojo amigo la baja de al menos veinticinco felinos a manos de los irritantes humanos, cinco de ellos capturados; los nekojin aun se resistían a seguir sus órdenes sin cuestionar, pero era el señor del Lobo quien tenía bajo su cargo la tarea de mantener en alerta las brigadas. No había disculpa.

El aludido simplemente asintió, comprendía bien el peso que recaía sobre Kai debido a su falla. Ahora, la desconfianza y recelo hacia el peliazul como comandante en jefe de todos los guerreros nahuales se incrementaba y suponía, que esa era una de las razones por las cuales en esta ocasión Rei había asistido a la reunión. Su presencia demostraba el respaldo hacia las decisiones del peliazul, pues aunque el rostro del nekojin mostró sorpresa y confusión al saber lo ocurrido con su gente, no hizo comentario alguno que devaluara la autoridad de Kai frente a los guerreros nekojin que también asistieron a la reunión.

Una frugal mueca apareció en su rostro. Usar de esa manera a su par, había sido definitivamente un movimiento inteligente pero seriamente arriesgado por parte del ojigrana.

-Hay un último asunto que debemos concluir – continuó Kai- necesito saber que parte de su territorio puede servir como ruta de acceso alterna. Los humanos están empujando hacia el este, si terminamos acorralados en ese punto seremos vulnerables.

-Hemos revisado cada ruta posible, no hay otra forma de salir excepto por el río. –Respondió Lee, el guerrero nekojin más condecorado luego de Rei. Y hasta ahora, el más fiero oponente al liderazgo de Kai.

-Tiene razón, sólo evitando el sitio se podría mantener una ruta alterna de fuga –Acotó Tala, explicando su posición sobre uno de los mapas que detallaban el territorio nekojin invadido por los humanos. Kai resopló fastidiado por esa respuesta, levantándose abruptamente de su asiento. No necesitaba conformismos ahora, sino soluciones. Todos los presentes permanecieron en silencio, sus ojos fijos en la cartografía, intentando descubrir lo que el peliazul pedía.

-La montaña – dijo de pronto Rei, ganándose la mirada tanto de los oficiales de fuego como la de los nekojin presentes. Kai enarcó una ceja al notar la decisión en los ambarinos ojos, asintió y regresó sus pasos hacia donde estaba el nekojin señalando una ruta con la punta de su dedo sobre el plano.

-Aquí. Existe un acceso que cruza la montaña desde este punto hasta el valle a espalda nuestra. Es un paso difícil pues se tiene que escalar un buen tramo, pero esa dificultad lo hará completamente impenetrable a los humanos.

Kai estudió el punto señalado, había escuchado por Voltaire en alguna ocasión de la existencia de esa abertura pero no su ubicación exacta. Rei tenía razón en apuntar su grado de dificultad como ventaja sobre sus enemigos y dado que no parecía haber otro camino, ese sería el último recuso de retirada si es que se veían en la necesidad de salir de la aldea base.

-Es una buena ruta. Bastará.- pronunció Kai, mostrando una leve sonrisa al pelinegro antes de voltear el rostro hacia los demás presentes y continuar- Tala, Bryan, Lee asegúrense de que sus tropas estén enteradas del paso de la montaña, envíen pequeñas unidades a explorarlo para que se familiaricen con el terreno y preparen equipos y provisiones para que sean ocultos en el mismo por cualquier eventualidad.

Los referidos asintieron a la orden y por primera vez el nekojin no había objetado el comando de Kai. Probablemente porque la idea había sido sugerida por el joven Rei y el respeto que demostró a su opinión el peliazul, congració al nahual de fuego con el veterano capitán de los guerreros nekojins.

-Bien señores, eso es todo. Vuelvan a sus puestos y espero el reporte del día a la puesta de sol.- concluyó Kai, haciendo un movimiento con su mano para enfatizar sus palabras. Los reunidos se incorporaron de sus asientos y solo minutos después ya sólo se encontraban en el lugar los cabeza de cada clan.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste de la situación real en la aldea base? – reclamó Rei al segundo que sintió que estaban completamente fuera del rango de ser escuchados. -¡Tengo derecho a saber qué ocurre en _mi_ tierra y con _mi_ gente!

Kai dedicó una seria mirada al enfadado rostro del nekojin, evaluando su respuesta mientras cruzaba sus brazos sobre el pecho. Su demanda tenía fundamento y lo sabía.

-El ataque de ayer ocurrió durante mi travesía hacia la aldea. Cuando regresé aquí tú ya estabas dormido. No tuve ocasión de avisarte.

-¡Pudiste despertarme! –replicó el pelinegro levantándose de su lugar para enfrentar temerario al estoico peliazul, quien simplemente se encogió de hombros como respuesta dándose la vuelta hacia la puerta. Molesto, Rei arrugó el rostro y aceleró su caminar hasta plantarse frente al nahual.

-¡No me ignores Kai¡Te exijo que me mantengas informado o...!

-¡O qué! –interrumpió el otro desafiante e imperativo, descruzado los brazos para sujetar entre ellos el cuerpo del nekojin en un opresivo abrazo.

Rei no esperó el movimiento, por lo que de pronto se encontró a centímetros del rostro altanero de Kai, con sus pupilas devorándolo y su respiración acariciándole la piel. Por instinto Rei había levantado sus manos, las que ahora estaban atrapadas entre sí y el pecho del peliazul; tuvo que tragar saliva, la camisa que este día portaba Kai era de una fibra tan ligera que podía sentir la firmeza de sus pectorales y el calor de su cuerpo traspasando entre sus dedos.

No fue inesperado el que Kai eliminara la distancia entre ellos y asaltara sus labios; lo que no esperó fue sentir sus manos recorrer con descaro su espalda. Deslizarse sin pudor hacía la parte baja para sujetar con un firme apretón sus nalgas. Se escuchó gemir y aun así no hizo nada por retirar el cuerpo de Kai del suyo.

'_Es puro deseo_.' Trató de repetirse en su mente. Después de todo, el instinto era muy fuerte y aunque quisiera negarlo, Kai era el mejor espécimen en no sólo su clan, podría incluso aventurar que de todos los nahuales.

Giró su rostro y lo ladeó para permitir que los dientes del mayor comenzaran a atacar sin piedad su morena piel y sintió como un escalofrío recorría su espina dorsal, haciéndolo arquearse al tibio cuerpo de Kai. Podría apostar que en ese momento sus mejillas estarían sonrojadas y que, aun cuando quisiera, la voz no brotaría de su garganta.

-Sujétate. –escuchó la voz ronca contra su oído, un ligero mordisco en el lóbulo de su oreja y entonces sus piernas dejaron de sostenerlo. Instintivamente llevó sus manos hasta el cuello del otro y se abrazó con ímpetu mientras sus labios eran atacados por un pasional beso que le arrancó el aliento.

Sus piernas se enredaron en la cadera de Kai y pudo sentirlo sonreír sin permitir que el contacto de sus labios terminara. Y lo odio. Por tener semejante poder sobre él. Su mente le gritaba que se alejara, que golpeara su rostro y borrara aquella estúpida sonrisa de su rostro.

Pero su cuerpo parecía tener vida propia, y aunque intentara reprimir las reacciones que tenía a cada experta caricia, no podía sino responder con igual deseo.

Cuando finalmente el beso terminó, su espalda descansaba contra la superficie de la mesa en la que minutos antes se discutía la situación de la aldea base. Su pecho subía y bajaba tratando de controlar su respiración. Sus labios palpitaban y se sentían húmedos por la saliva con la que fueron impregnados. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza y apretó sus puños. Se sentía traicionado por su propio cuerpo e instintos.

Sólo podía recobrar su juicio por breves instantes antes de que un ataque de besos y caricias nublaran sus pensamientos de nuevo. No era justo. Kai podía manejarlo a su antojo y él no podía hacer nada al respecto, si al menos tuviera algún punto a su favor…

-¡No! –gimió cuando sintió como sus piernas eran separadas para permitirle al otro acomodarse entre ellas mientras las recorría con sus largos dedos. Pero su replica no fue tan firme como pensó que había sido pues las manos curiosas de Kai subían por sus largas extremidades deteniéndose sólo para provocarle placenteros espasmos que le formaban un delicioso cosquilleo en la base de su estómago.

-¿No, qué? –murmuró Kai. Sus dedos retiraron la ropa que le cubría parte del cuello y sin que Reí pudiera -o quisiera en realidad- hacer algo para evitarlo, sólo pudo sentir como su piel se rasgaba bajo los dientes de Kai.

Mordió su propio labio para evitar así que un fuerte grito desgarrara su garganta. ¡Maldito Kai! Maldito él y el estúpido influjo que tenía sobre su cuerpo. Cerró sus ojos una vez más. Entonces una idea lo golpeó y una sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

Kai parecía bastante complacido con someterlo… Pero… ¿qué si no fuera el gatito sometido que él esperaba que fuera¿qué pasaría si de pronto él se convirtiera en la presa del poderoso tigre?

Sin meditarlo demasiado sus dedos se enredaron en los mechones oscuros de la cabellera de Kai y lo atrajo con un firme movimiento hasta atrapar sus labios para besarlo. Le daría el mejor beso de su vida, uno que lo dejaría tan confundido que podría escaparse.

Y así lo hizo, su inexperta lengua comenzó a recorrer la boca de Kai, sin dejar ningún rincón por explorar, tocó sus dientes, su paladar, hasta que se tropezó con la de su alfa y se enfrascó en una lucha por conseguir en control de la situación.

Control que Kai perdió al sentir las delgadas manos de Rei sobre su trasero. El beso terminó y Rei sonrió victorioso al contemplar la mirada confundida del peliazul.

Satisfacción. Orgullo. Triunfo.

Le parecía una eternidad desde que se había sentido así, desde que se enteró que sería pareja de Kai para ser exacto. Pero ahora, viendo su desconcierto y momentáneo pasmo, aquellas sensaciones se le antojaban extasciantes.

Ambicioso, Rei elevó el cuello cortando la distancia que se había abierto entre ellos. Movió su rostro lentamente como si buscara un nuevo ángulo para besar al tatuado, rozando sus labios en el proceso. Un efímero y tentativo contacto que sólo aceleraba la respiración de Kai y le obligaba a cerrar los parpados abrumado; haciendo sonreír triunfante al pelinegro.

El inesperado llamado del cuerno de advertencia que el vigía del fortín hizo sonar, despertó de su trance al dueño del Fénix y regresó a la realidad a un sorprendido pelilargo. De inmediato, Kai se incorporó trayendo consigo al nekojin. Apenas Rei se sostenía nuevamente sobre sus pies cuando Tala ingresaba a la habitación, sus pasos urgentes, sus ojos perturbados y su piel tan pálida que parecía irreal.

-Atacaron de nuevo. Voltaire esta herido y lo han traído hasta acá- informó el pelirrojo con un deje de nerviosismo y contenida furia en su voz.

El semblantote de Kai se oscureció con la noticia, su mandíbula se tensó dolorosamente y sus manos se empuñaron furiosas. Sintió unos calidos dedos deslizarse por su brazo tomándolo suavemente, de soslayo apreció que Rei se movía hasta recargarse parcialmente en su espalda, tratando de reconfortarlo o mantenerlo contenido con ese gesto.

-¿Y mi padre? – cuestionó inseguro, si los humanos habían alcanzado a Voltaire, eso significaría que la armada de su progenitor había sido vencida… y Xiang siempre encabezaba su tropa.

Una asfixiante punzada comenzaba a latir en su pecho al notar la tardanza de Tala para responder. Su mirada permanecía fija sobre él con una indeseable compasión en ella; Kai debió percibirla también pues era ahora él quien deslizaba su mano entre la pequeña para enlazar sus dedos.

-Lo lamento Rei…-

Tres palabras. Tres sencillas y brutales palabras que destrozaron al instante el alma del pelinegro. El pinchazo en su pecho volvió el aire irrespirable, vació su estómago y llenó de indescriptible dolor su cuerpo. No podía ser real, no debía ser cierto, no lo aceptaba, no lo creería… no… no…

-No…no… - Repetía inconsciente de que su voz murmuraba la palabra y su cabeza se mantenía oscilando negativa y continuamente. Sus ojos dorados perdidos en ningún punto se llenaron de ardientes lágrimas que bajan incontenibles por sus apiñonadas mejillas. Todo su cuerpo temblando desvalido con el aliento entrecortado.

-Rei –Susurró Kai sobre su oído, envolviéndolo entre sus brazos. El pelinegro reaccionó al instante, quebrándose en desolado llanto se aferró desesperado al cuerpo de quien le acunaba protectoramente. Gruesas lágrimas caían por sus morenas mejillas y el desconsuelo que sentía le formaba un doloroso nudo en la garganta. Su pecho subía y bajaba descontroladamente por el aire que jalaba desesperado para tratar de tranquilizarse, pero era en vano. Parecía que entre más lo intentara, más pesadumbre sentía.

-Rei… -volvió a musitar Kai, sintiendo como su ropa se humedecía por las gotas de agua que brotaban de los hermosos ojos de su adorado gato. Su mano subió hasta posarse sobre la cabeza del moreno y regaló suaves caricias sobre su cabellera. Escucharle llorar de esa forma, sentirlo empequeñecer, ocultarse y estremecerse desconsolado en sus brazos, hicieron hervir la sangre del nahual de fuego por la impotencia de saberse incapaz de evitar el sufrimiento de su pareja. Cada una de esas lágrimas se clavaban como pequeñas astillas de cristal en su corazón. Jamás perdonaría a quien causara daño alguno a su beta.

Kai dejó un suave y sentido beso en la húmeda mejilla del pelinegro; afianzó la fuerza con que le abrazaba y levantó el rostro para mirar a Tala, quien aun permanecía en el salón, conmovido por el palpable dolor del nekojin.

-Reúne a los guardianes.- siseó con evidente odio en su voz- ¡Voy a destrozar a esos malditos humanos!

Los culpables del sufrimiento de Rei pagarían. Los haría sufrir a tal grado que la muerte les parecería un esperado alivio. Nadie se metía con lo suyo y una vez que estuviera seguro de que Rei estaba en mejores condiciones, se encargaría de castigar a los culpables.

Sí los humanos querían guerra, él sería su destrucción.

_Continuará…_

* * *

_**NOTAS!**_

_Un mega agradecimiento superultra especial a Kea Langrey, quien no sólo es una súper inspiración, también me ayudó en algunas partes del fic. ¡Te aduru! _

_Reviews! Miles de gracias por dejarme uno con sus comentarios sobre el fic, en verdad los aprecio; espero este capitulo también sea de su agrado. _

_Gracias a: Nekot, Dita-Anime-fan, Selene-Kagome-Vampire92, Murtilla, Akire 777, Okami reiko, AsulaHao, Elian, Mey430, Misaki y Addnight._


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer:_ Yo no poseo a los personajes de Beyblade, esta sólo es una historia de fanáticos para fanáticos.

* * *

**Etnia**

**By Arden.Due**

**Capítulo 4**

_Tendría escasos seis años cuando sucedió._

_Ese día había acompañado a su padre a una de sus excursiones de cacería en los límites del bosque. La comitiva junto a ellos se entretuvo con la nueva presa que su padre había conseguido y en medio de fingidas alabanzas y aduladores comentarios a la destreza del gran señor, no se percataron de cuando él se alejó. Entre los arbustos había visto un pequeño animalito de plateado pelaje y sin meditar nada, había corrido a buscarlo. La pequeña cría se adentró en el bosque tanto, que cuando cayó en cuenta de que no lo alcanzaría se vio en medio de un paraje completamente desconocido. Los árboles eran enormes y frondosos, provocando que la luz no pasara por sus ramas, oscureciendo el lugar casi completamente._

_Temeroso, buscó por todos lados algo que le indicara el camino a su casa, pero entre más avanzaba más oscuro, siniestro y amenazador se ponía el bosque. Los ruidos que se escuchaban entre las sombras parecían burlarse de él, susurrarle perversos tormentos esperándole. Prometiéndole nada más que dolor. _

_Comenzó a lloriquear. Trató de evitarlo tanto como pudo, pues su padre decía que no era digno sucumbir a desesperación y las lagrimas, pero tenía mucho miedo. Llamó a su padre con desesperados gritos, pidió auxilio y oró por no estar solo en aquella oscuridad; pero nadie vino en su ayuda. Ni su padre, ni su guardián, ni algún sirviente._

_El repentino movimiento a su espalda le hizo girar asustado, encontrándose frente a frente con la imponente fauce de un gigantesco tigre blanco. Permaneció clavado al terroso suelo un eterno segundo, mas en cuanto escuchó el gruñir del animal todo su cuerpo entró en terror y sin pensarlo corrió despavorido lo mas lejos que sus pequeñas piernas le permitieran._

_No llegó muy lejos, la raíz de un árbol se atravesó en su camino haciéndole tropezar y caer de pesadamente al suelo. El rumiar del tigre se escuchó a su espalda y completamente aterrado se encogió en si mismo llorando desesperado, temblando como una débil hoja ante la furia de la ventisca._

_Estaba atrapado. Estaba muerto. Seguramente el tigre lo devoraría en un santiamén y nunca nadie sabría que fue lo que le pasó, nadie había venido a rescatarlo. A nadie le importaba. Se abrazó a si mismo más fuerte, esperando sentir el zarpazo del animal, pero entonces…_

_-Tranquilo pequeño –En lugar de las filosas garras sobre su cuerpo, lo que le alcanzó fue una voz dulce y reconfortante, acompañada de una caricia sobre su alborotada melena bermellón._

_Desconcertado y aun temiendo al imponente tigre, no respondió ni movió un músculo. Entonces escuchó una suave risa y fue gentilmente levantado del suelo, para ser acunado con cuidado contra el cálido cuerpo de su salvador. Fue entonces que decidió abrir los parpados y conocer a quien le sostenía con tal ternura._

_Se estremeció cautivamente asombrado por la belleza que tenía frente a sus ojos. Una visión que lo perseguiría el resto de su vida, definiendo su carácter, forjando su ambición, alimentando el fuego de su más secreta pasión y anhelado deseo._

_La misión de su vida._

-¿Mi Señor?

Las frías pupilas esmeralda se levantaron para mirar indiferente al guerrero postrado al frente, aguardando su consentimiento para continuar hablando en su presencia. Con un leve asentimiento de su cabeza, dio su permiso.

-Todo está listo Mi Señor, exactamente como lo has dispuesto – comentó el joven, sintiendo un escalofrío recorrerlo cuando una sonrisa mordaz y el siniestro brillo de esos ojos jade destelló en el rostro del otro. Esa había sido la mirada que le dedicó justo antes de castigarlo por no haber traído consigo la prometida '_presea'_. Mas había sido afortunado, la caridad de su Señor le había permitido vivir un poco más, otorgándolo la última oportunidad para cumplir con su encomienda.

Zeo no pudo evitar lamentar el destino que le aguardaba al depositario de la obsesión de _Su Señor_.

**-::o::-**

-¿Qué tan grave está? –

-Las próximas horas serás definitivas, si no supera la fiebre y vuelve a la conciencia, me temo que no habrá más soles para mi señor Voltaire – dijo solemne el shaman de los nahuales de fuego, respondiendo a la pregunta que Kai le había hecho apenas verle salir de la cámara privada de su abuelo.

El peliazul resopló pesadamente, apretando los puños con fuerza para contener dentro de sí mismo la reacción que pugnaba por salir ante la noticia. Siempre había tenido una relación tensa y tirante con su abuelo, ser criado por Voltaire podía definirse como sobrevivir el cruel invierno de la montaña sin nada más que la propia piel para protegerse de su afrenta. Muchas veces llegó a pensar que el otrora regente nahual estaba obsesionado con la perfección y el poder, que no le interesaba nada más que asegurar el futuro del clan al costo que fuese.

Probablemente su concepto no era tan errado ni exagerado como podría parecer, mas pese a la cruel realidad de sus pensamientos, un hecho innegable sacudía su interior: ese estricto hombre había dedicado su vida a él.

Realmente lastimaba saber que ahora, agonizaba al otro lado de la puerta.

Murmuró un escueto agradecimiento al shaman y se encaminó a la habitación de su abuelo, en donde encontró al viejo nahual dormido en peligrosa fiebre sobre la mullida cama. Resopló nuevamente, tomando asiento justo al lado del lecho, mirando el trabajoso respirar de Voltaire y su fantasmagórica palidez. Era surrealista el ver a su imponente abuelo, no ser más que una maltrecha figura postrada indefensa en el lecho.

Apoyando los brazos en los soportes del asiento, elevó sus manos enlazadas entre ellas para apoyar contra ellas su agachado rostro. Sus ojos no se despegaron de la inerme figura cuando alguien más ingresaba a la habitación, tampoco lo hicieron al escuchar la voz de Tala llamándole.

-Kai he reunido a los guardianes, están preparados para seguirte en cuanto lo ordenes.

Cuando sintió el peso de su mano sobre su hombro Kai cambió de posición, recargándose completamente en el respaldo de su asiento para indicar que escuchaba a su más cercano amigo y dados los acontecimientos, actual escolta personal.

-Se bien que no es el momento ni el lugar Kai, pero necesitamos hablar de lo sucedido con Xiang y la invasión humana…

El peliazul permaneció con su vista ajena a la preocupación que Tala mostraba en el rostro, mas el pelirrojo sabía que le atendía a detalle. Había estado analizando la estrategia y proceder de los humanos desde la primera vez que vio el ataque en la aldea nekojin, había registrado cada movimiento y como resultado, había incluso predicho varios ataques y bloqueado su perpetración. Mas el directo ataque contra el patriarca nekojin y el secuestro de su cuerpo –acción que sabían por el relato mismo de Voltaire antes de perder total conciencia- había abierto una ventana completamente nueva e inesperada sobre el comportamiento de los humanos.

Frunció el ceño, dispuesto a compartir con su amigo y líder lo que pensaba.

-Este no ha sido un ataque sin sentido. Ninguno lo fue, tenían en claro cómo y dónde atacar. Tenían un propósito específico. –Continuó el pelirrojo, afilando su mirada en el aparentemente indiferente Kai quien aun permanecía con su atención clavada en algún indefinido punto de la habitación, pues ya ni siquiera miraba a su abuelo.

_Un propósito específico. _

_Un objetivo._

-Están buscando algo que los nekojins poseen – afirmó acusativo, arrugando el rostro cuando los ojos del peliazul finalmente subían a enfrentarle. La expresión contenida en ellos no sólo le confirmaba su acusación, había un brillo de alivio y liberación que decía mucho más que sus posibles palabras.

-Pero eso ya lo sabías… -Las cejas del pelirrojo se alzaron en entendimiento- … ¡Porque sabes que es lo que quieren¡Siempre lo has sabido! –murmuró aturdido de comprender tanto el proceder de los humanos como las decisiones que Kai había estado tomando.

-Kai por qué…-

-Que se reúnan en el pórtico central, partiremos al caer el sol –Interrumpió el peliazul volviendo a fijar sus ojos en desvalido cuerpo frente suyo, ignorando tanto la mirada como la necesidad de respuestas que sabía Tala requería.

-No puedo realizar mi trabajo si no me dices qué es lo que sucede.-

-Acabo de decirte qué es lo que necesito. Hazlo. – el pelirrojo frunció el ceño y sintió nacer una gran molestia dentro por la actitud de Kai, mas a pesar de querer golpear al obstinado peliazul para que reaccionar, no tuvo más opción que atender a su petición.

Resoplando molesto se alejó del ojigrana, saliendo de la habitación donde se encontraba para dejarlo nuevamente con sus pensamientos.

Al escuchar que la puerta se cerraba, Kai suspiró abatido y pasó una de sus manos por su alborotada melena añil. El momento de enfrentar a los humanos había llegado y por Xolotl que les ganaría, no solo se cobraría la gravidez de su abuelo, vengaría la muerte de Xiang y les haría pagar por el actual estado anímico de su nekojin.

Rei. En este momento necesitaba estar cerca del pelinegro, estar cerca de su beta. Fortalecerse de su presencia a través del lazo entre ellos, tranquilizar la ansiedad de su cuerpo con su cercanía, aclarar su pensamiento al sentirlo junto a él. Kai dirigió otra mirada a su abuelo, se levantó y se acercó a la cama donde descansaba. Posó su mano sobre la húmeda frente del anciano y meditó, esta probablemente sería la última vez que le vería. En otras circunstancias se habría quedado a su lado hasta el final, pero le había hecho un juramento a Voltaire y concedido una promesa al patriarca nekojin.

Y lo cumpliría.

**-::o::-**

Una nueva ola de angustia abrumó su pecho e hipó afligido, sintiendo sus mejillas ser laceradas por las salinas y calientes lágrimas que escapaban de sus ojos bajando por su faz, delatoras de la pesadumbre que no podía contener dentro de su cuerpo. Evidencia de su amargo arrepentimiento.

Debió estar ahí.

Debió pelear hombro a hombro con los suyos, apoyar a su padre y protegerlo con la ayuda de Drigger, no permanecer en estas cuatro paredes preocupado sólo por evitar un nuevo avance del peliazul. Todo en su vida se había trastornado desde la llegada de Kai, había olvidado su deber y su posición entre su gente y todo ¿por qué? Por la insaciable sed del nahual a tenerlo cerca, de dominarlo y tocarlo cuando se le diera la gana.

Kai le había abrumado de tal manera con sus constantes avances y demandantes acciones, que había dejado de lado el peligro en el que vivían, había preferido obviar la precaria situación en la que se encontraban por la amenaza humana y sucumbir al propio deseo que el peliazul despertaba en su cuerpo cada que lo tenía cerca. Había preferido aceptar el papel de ser su par, dedicándose a sencillas labores en la nueva aldea nekojin antes que exigir su lugar como heredero de su casta.

Él que había jurado no ceder ante el nahual de fuego, acataba su comando sin protestar. ¿Acaso no le había prohibido incluso bajar a su antigua aldea? Y él, en lugar de oponerse y demostrarle que no era posesión suya para decidir que podía o no hacer, simplemente obedeció. Porque aun estaba molesto con su padre, porque aun no le perdonaba el enlace al que le entregó. Porque prefería tener los labios del peliazul sobre los propios que enfrentársele.

Maldito Kai. Una y mil veces maldito.

Si no le hubiera tenido ignorante de la situación real que se vivía en la aldea, si no le hubiera distraído con tareas indignas de un guerrero como él, si no le hubiera rebajado al humillante papel de beta seguramente habría estado en el campo de batalla, preservando sus tierras y salvado la vida de su padre.

Entonces… este perenne sentimiento de ahogo y desesperación no existiría; entonces, esta culposa conciencia de sus fallas no se hundiría como incisiva daga atravesando su interior. No habría dolor, ni remordimiento, ni condena.

No se sentiría avergonzado de decepcionar a su padre.

Su padre, el hombre que le enseñó a estar orgulloso de ser un nekojin, de pelear al lado de honorables guerreros nahuales, que le mostró la grandeza de su casta al compartir la mesa con los más humildes aldeanos; que le llevó a entender el verdadero valor de cada ser vivo, a respetar al mas pequeño y a comprender al más diferente. Quien llenó su vida de inigualables experiencias, imborrables recuerdos e incomparable cariño.

El hombre que sabía le adoró por sobre todas las cosas.

Y que ahora estaba muerto.

Muerto. Por su culpa. Por su deserción. Por su flaqueza. Por su estúpido orgullo herido. Por el profano deseo de ser el centro de atención de dos profundas pupilas escarlata...

Su padre estaba muerto, y nunca tendría la oportunidad de decirle cuan orgulloso estaba de ser su hijo; decirle cuánto lo admiraba y el inmensurable amor que le tenía… pero sobre todo, no podría decirle, cuán arrepentido y avergonzado estaba.

No podría rogarle una redención.

Una nueva ola de amargo llanto asaltó su cuerpo, sollozo pesadamente al tratar de contenerlo, pero las lágrimas no se detenían. Absorto como estaba en su propio dolor, no se percataba que desde la puerta de la habitación en donde se había encerrado para eludir a Kai, sus turbados ojos le observaban.

Mirarlo de aquella forma oprimía su corazón y hacía hervir cada célula de su cuerpo.

Rei no había cambiado de posición desde la última vez que había ido a inspeccionar cómo se encontraba. Seguía sentado en el quicio del ventanal, con ambas piernas flexionadas al pecho. Sus brazos las rodeaban y su rostro recargado sobre las rodillas, permitía que sus ojos se perdieran ausentes en el paisaje al otro lado de la ventana; mientras continuas, silenciosas y gruesas lágrimas se deslizaba profanas por sus tersas mejillas.

Todo su cuerpo le gritaba que su beta lo necesitaba, que lo confortara y aliviara su dolor para que él mismo dejara de sentir esa pesadumbre abrumarle con cada latido por no hacerlo.

Mas, aunque hubiera deseado tomarlo en brazos y sujetarlo fuertemente contra su pecho, susurrarle palabras llenas de dulzura y limpiar con sus labios aquella cristalina humedad de sus ojos; sabía que Rei le rechazaría, como lo había hecho en el salón luego de que Tala saliera a buscar a los guardianes. Aun no entendía bien qué había pasado con el nekojin. En un momento estaba desconsolado aferrándose a la protección de sus brazos ocultando el rostro contra su cuello; y al siguiente, estaba tenso, alterado y empujándolo tan lejos de sí como le permitían sus fuerzas, mirándolo con decidido rencor en sus pupilas doradas, advirtiéndole no volver a tocarlo nunca más.

_-Te odio_

Aquella frase resonó en su cabeza tan fuerte y claro como la primera vez que Rei lo espetó a su faz. Kai había intentado acércasele nuevamente, disculpando su comportamiento como mera reacción al shok emocional en el que estaba. Pero cuando Rei se irguió orgulloso, limpió sus mejillas de cualquier rastro de lágrimas y clavó la mirada en su persona, el peliazul entendió que no estaba hablándole a través del desquiciante dolor.

_- Tú eres la razón por la cual mis últimas palabras a mi padre fueron dichas con odio. Tú eres la razón por la que me separé de su lado. Tú eres la razón de que ahora esté completamente solo… Nunca más vuelvas a intentar tocarme malnacido porque preferiría mil veces antes ser un esclavo de los humanos que sentir tus manos sobre mi cuerpo… Te odio… Te odio a ti y todo lo que representas._

El inmenso dolor y asfixiante repulsión que distinguió en su mirada era real. Nunca antes Rei se había mostrado tan seguro y decidido en alejarse de él. Kai entendió que no era sólo una amenaza la que el pelinegro soltaba.

_-Desearía que fueras tu quien no existiera ya-_

Rei no dijo nada más. No necesitó hacerlo. Sus palabras se habían clavado hirientes y certeras en el corazón de Kai, quien fue mudo testigo de la salida del pelinegro del salón quedándose petrificado, con el respirar elaborado y un profundo vacío devorando las entrañas de su cuerpo. Nunca nadie le había hecho sentir tan vulnerable, abatido y lastimado como en ese momento. Nunca pensó que los vivos y dulces ojos de Rei podrían llegar a mirarlo con tal saña y frialdad, despreciando su mera existencia con una sola mirada.

Y el comprenderlo había dolido más de lo que siquiera imaginó.

Cierto, Rei y él habían sido unidos más por la conveniencia de una alianza que por elección propia. Eso no significaba que el pelinegro no representara algo más que un simple trato para él. Desde la primera vez que lo vio, el nekojin atrapó por completo su atención, quitarle los ojos de encima fue tan difícil como placentero el haberlo besado tras su 'rescate' de los humanos. Se encontró a sí mismo pensando a cada segundo en su esbelta figura e hipnotizantes ojos. Lo investigó, lo vigiló y estudió a través de Tala, cada detalle de su vida y manera de ser. Conocerlo, convivir con él y dormir a su lado sólo habían incrementado su fascinación por el pelinegro al grado de agradecer el impuesto enlace y su actual unión con Rei.

El sabía que el felino sentía lo mismo, lo había comprobado cada vez que temblaba entre sus brazos. Cada vez que respondía a sus labios. Cada vez que aceptaba tomar su mano. Cada vez que al anochecer luego de escurrirse bajo las sábanas en el lecho que compartían, el pelinegro se acurrucaba junto a su pecho exhalando contento de sentirse abrazado por el.

Por esa razón el rechazo del pelinegro había dolido tanto.

Kai apretó los parpados y sacudió la cabeza, no era momento de pensar en nada que no fuera la próxima batalla. Tomó aire y enmascaró su rostro con una careta fría e inmutable. Se encaminó hasta un mueble que permanecía cercano al lugar donde estaba el nekojin, quien al percibir el movimiento levantó de inmediato la cabeza y clavó sus pupilas en el peliazul. Kai le miró un solo un segundo para después ignorarle, dedicarse a buscar en el baúl de madera y metal lo que necesitaba. No dejó de sentir la aguda mirada del otro sobre sí en ningún momento, pero no cedió a la tentación de girar sus propias pupilas y enfrentarle. Había bastado ese segundo en que sus ojos se encontraron para ver toda la hiel que desprendían las doradas orbes.

Tomando los objetos que necesitaba, se volvió hacia la cama, retirando su camisa en el proceso y quedando sólo con una fina camiseta sobre la cual se colocó una ligera malla metálica que amoldaba su cuerpo perfectamente. Después se puso una camisa oscura sin mangas y de cuello alto. Se colocó también una túnica negra sujeta en diagonal sobre el hombro izquierdo, afianzó un cinturón de cuero sobre su cadera, en el cual descansaba la funda para una espada y para una daga. Cambió la piedra que guardaba a su fénix a un nuevo par de guantes, que dejaban al descubierto el primer tercio de sus falanges y se adherían a sus manos como segunda piel. Se los colocó, mostrando una pequeña sonrisa cuando la joya carmesí brillaba en reconocimiento de su portador.

Cuando consideró todo su atuendo listo, Kai finalmente se giró para enfrentar al pelinegro. Rei seguía mirándolo fijamente, como si deseara acabarlo con la intensidad de su mirada.

–No salgas de este lugar hasta que vuelva- ordenó mesurado, recibiendo un resoplo irónico y desafiante del nekojin, quien tras dedicarle un ultimo y despreciativo segundo, prefirió mirar a través del ventanal nuevamente.

El peliazul resintió esa actitud tanto, que el vacío dentro de su estomago creció oportunista. Tragando la sensación para no demostrar absolutamente nada, Kai dirigió sus pasos con prontitud a la puerta de la alcoba, cerrándola tras de sí con firmeza.

Rei soltó pesadamente el aire cuando escuchó el entronque de la puerta. Kai se había ido por fin y ahora sin temor a ser visto, podría sonrojarse y reprenderse mentalmente por no haber podido despegar su mirada del cuerpo del peliazul durante todo el cambio de ropas. Arrugó el rostro molesto, levantándose finalmente del ventanal para dirigirse al cuarto de aseo y remojar su rostro con agua fresca. Nunca más permitiría que sus emociones por el nahual de fuego le alteraran, de hecho no se permitiría sentir nada que no fuese odio por él.

Regreso a la habitación y miró la puerta. No, nunca más volvería a atender los mandatos del ojirojo. Alcanzó el picaporte y lo abrió, jalando la madera para salir del cuarto. No espero, sin embargo, encontrarse frente a frente con los penetrantes ojos de Bryan justo del otro lado de la puerta. Su cuerpo bloqueando efectivamente su salida.

-Lo lamento Rei –murmuró el alto muchacho pelilavanda- por orden de Kai tienes prohibido abandonar la habitación.

Antes que el nekojin reaccionara a la sentencia del otro, fue empujado nuevamente dentro del cuarto, siendo impotente testigo de cómo se cerraba nuevamente la puerta de roble y era atrancada desde el exterior. Sus dorados ojos se transformaron entonces en dos felinas pupilas, sus colmillos aparecieron amenazantes y su cuerpo se estremeció furioso. ¡Cómo se atrevía el desgraciado nahual a prohibirle nada, Cómo se atrevía a dejar un centinela para mantenerlo prisionero, cómo demonios se atrevía a subestimarlo tan fácilmente!

Sus labios formaron una mueca y su voz, susurro una palabra antes de que una intensa luz verdeplateada destellara a su orden desde la gema que portaba en su cinturón y un imponente tigre blanco apareciera a su espalda.

-Vamos Drigger, salgamos de aquí

**-::o::-**

El camino a la antigua aldea nekojin no distaba mucho del asentamiento de los nahuales de fuego, en escasas cuatro horas de camino ya se encontraban vislumbrando lo que quedaba del lugar en el que se había perpetrado el último ataque de los humanos. La imagen no era en ningún aspecto agradable, muchos nahuales de ambos clanes permanecían inermes sobre la tierra, aun envueltos en su propia sangre derramada sobre el suelo. Trozos de lanzas, flechas y antorchas a medio extinguir que llenaban el lugar de sombrío humo también decoraban sombríos el lugar. A pesar de que la noche que se cernía ya sobre ellos, era perfectamente visible toda la devastación dejada por los humanos, la luna llena que se levantaba en el cielo nocturno alumbraba como ánima la escena.

Kai descabalgó su corcel, seguido por los tres guardianes que le acompañaban. Caminó hacia el centro de la aldea llevando en la mano la rienda de su caballo. Estudiando atentamente todo lo que sus ojos veían y en contra de lo que todo el protocolo que debía seguir, el peliazul se giró hacia sus acompañantes y armada que aguardaban a su espalda.

-Sepúltenlos y preparen el campamento, descansaremos tres horas antes de continuar – dijo secamente, dirigiendo sus pasos a la ceniza estructura que hacia solo unas semanas había sido el hogar del patriarca nekojin. Escuchó a su espalda la voz de Tala organizando grupos de nahuales para que cumplieran sus órdenes, sólo minutos después lo sintió llegar a su lado.

El silencio entre ambos era incómodo, antes de partir del fortín habían tenido una seria diferencia sobre la selección de guerreros guardianes que les acompañaban. Mas ahora que Tala veía una sombra de pesadumbre posarse en la espalda del ojirojo, sentía la necesidad de tratar de ayudarle con su carga.

-Sigo pensando que tanto Rei como Bryan deberían estar aquí –murmuró tranquilamente, advirtiendo de soslayo la nula reacción de Kai- …pero viendo la condición de este lugar, supongo que tuviste razón en no dejar que tu nekojin bajara.

-Hn… ¿supones? - resopló el peliazul bicolor, girando su rostro para mirar al capitán de su guardia con una media sonrisa en los labios. Sabía la intención del otro para aligerar su humor y lo agradecía.

-Sí bueno… como dije, sigo pensando que deberían estar aquí –respondió encogiéndose de hombros- ambos son guardianes y sus espíritus sagrados nos servirían mucho.

Kai no respondió nada. Ese había sido el motivo de su discusión con Tala y no pensaba volver a hacerlo. El pelirrojo tenía un buen punto no lo negaba, pero su decisión de dejar atrás al nekojin y a Bryan, no tenía que ver con la ventaja que sus espíritus guardianes les proporcionarían; tampoco era una táctica de prevención y protección para el resto de los nahuales como había justificado su acto.

Simplemente estaba cumpliendo su promesa y si lo aceptara para sí mismo, asegurando su propia tranquilidad al no tener cerca al pelinegro.

**-::o::-**

Salir de la habitación no había sido tan sencillo como pensó inicialmente, el desgraciado de Kai había puesto un sello espiritual en el lugar, evitando que pudiera utilizar el poder de Drigger como lo deseaba. Aun así, había intentado varias veces salir de ahí, para ser detenido sin aparente dificultad por el pelilla y demás guardias apozados en el pasillo. Sin embargo, el también era un guerrero acostumbrado a sopesar las circunstancias que le rodearan para buscar una alternativa y eso fue lo que hizo.

Talvez el ojirojo había puesto al imponente Bryan fuera de su puerta, talvez había usado magia para contener a su tigre y talvez le había dejado confinado en la habitación que compartían en el último piso del fortín. Pero, no calculó un pequeño y simple detalle: la ventana.

Él era un nekojin y no necesitó más que usar su innata habilidad felina para bajar por la empedrada pared que revestía el fortín con relativa facilidad. Un par de raspones y uno que otro golpe se había llevado al descender por los casi treinta metros que había entre la ventana y el atrio, nada que él no pudiera soportar.

Cuidando cada paso que daba, ocultándose tras las sombras que la caída de la noche le brindaba. Sigiloso y escurridizo cual gato, el pelinegro logró pasar la seguridad que había instalada en el fortín y alcanzar la muralla que comunicaba el asentamiento nahual con el bosque de ébano, ese que colindaba con su antigua aldea y el cual conocía a la perfección, lo que hizo su travesía mucho más sencilla y rápida de lo que cualquiera imaginaria, alcanzando incluso a la diligencia que comandaba Kai.

Debió aguardar sin embargo, a que el campamento del peliazul se estableciera y que la mayoría de los guerreros se retiraran a descansar para poder pasar desapercibido entre ellos, mientras dirigía sus pasos a los restos de lo que había sido su hogar.

El ahogo y el remordimiento volvieron al instante en que sus dorados ojos se posaron sobre las cenizas, los escombros, la suciedad y el abandono en que ahora se encontraba el lugar. Rei apretó con fuerza sus puños, no podía permitirse se agobiado por el desasosiego. No había llegado tan lejos para dejarse encontrar.

Sacudió la cabeza y se dirigió silencioso y precavido hacia lo que fuera la habitación de su padre. Estaba oscuro y el aire se respiraba espeso, pero no le importó, sus ojos podían ver en la oscuridad y trató de no respirar el aroma a muerte que había en todo el sitio. Sus pasos pronto le llevaron hacia un rincón de la habitación, en donde podía apreciarse un pequeño grabado. Rei sujetó el borde y con fuerza tiró de el hasta descubrir el pequeño pasaje que ocultaba. Sonrió satisfecho de que nadie lo hubiera descubierto aún y una ambivalente sensación le recorrió al sentir entre sus manos, el fino cuchillo de plateado material que extraía y que sabía, su padre había dejado ahí al no tener tiempo de utilizarlo.

Pero él lo utilizaría.

Sin meditar más, Rei guardó el cuchillo y con similar cautela, abandonó la habitación, la residencia y el campamento. Nunca volvió sus ojos atrás, ni se detuvo a pensar que era un suicidio bajar a la ciudadela humana con nada más que su soledad por compañía para buscar a su padre.

**-::o::-**

El campamento permanecía en silencio y la mayoría de los nahuales ya estaban en sus tiendas para pasar la noche. Sólo quedaban de pie, Ian uno de los guardianes poseedor de un espíritu y Tala, quien se había ofrecido para la segunda guardia. La tercera y última correría a cargo de Spencer, el quinto guardián al servicio de los nahuales de fuego.

Kai se levantó inquieto, apenas tenía escasa una hora de haberse recostado para intentar descansar y sólo había terminado más inquieto. Algo en el fondo de su mente le estaba advirtiendo de un peligro, mas no parecía ser algo directamente relacionado con él… y aun así, ese susurro estaba presente, estrangulando su tranquilidad con angustiante inminencia.

Resopló fastidiado y decidió salir de su tienda. Admirar el cielo nocturno siempre le resultaba relajante y ahora lo necesitaba. Mas cuando el titilar de las estrellas comenzaba a hipnotizarle el graznido de un ave proviniendo del oriente le devolvió a la alerta de inmediato.

Él conocía ese llamado. Kai frunció el ceño y de inmediato corrió hacia donde ya alcanzaba a distinguirse una silueta a caballo arribando con prontitud, sobre quien el halcón que había escuchado se posaba. Cuando el jinete terminaba de descender y se encaminaba hacia donde él estaba, el peliazul la llegada de Tala a su espalda.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí Bryan?- demandó saber el ojirojo, tratando de ignorar la mueca de culpabilidad y temor que portaba el de cabellos lilas. El muchacho se acercó hasta el joven líder nahual y a pesar de ganarle en altura, su cabeza permaneció baja. Su voz carraspeó nerviosa antes de abandonar su garganta.

-Escapó… no he podido encontrarlo – musitó el guardián, clavando sus ojos en el joven frente a él.

Kai le miró inalterable por unos segundos, antes de que rostro cambiara de una completa máscara de frialdad a la aterradora imagen de la furia enardecida. Sus cejas se juntaron sobre el puente de su nariz, su mandíbula se tensó visiblemente y sus ojos comenzaron a irradiar destellos carmesí que incrementaban la cólera de sus pupilas.

-¡Maldito inútil! –gruñó fúrico sujetando el cuello de Bryan con una de sus manos y arrinconándolo contra una de las –aun levantadas- paredes que había cerca, como si el otro fuese un simple muñeco. El movimiento sorprendió al pelilila que desesperado llevó sus propias manos hasta el brazo de Kai para tratar de retirarlo de su garganta; pero Kai apretó con más fuerza, efectivamente cortando todo paso de aire a los pulmones del otro.

-¡Era tu deber custodiarlo, asegurarte que no saliera de la maldita alcoba!

-K-Kai…

-¡Cállate! Tus estúpidas excusas no van a salvarte! –amenazó embravecido, mientras sus ojos no dejaban de brillar enrojecidos por la furia y la piedra de su guante destellar intensamente, rodeando con su energía al peliazul, a punto de liberar al fénix que contenía.

-¡Basta Kai vas a matarlo! – gritó Tala, sujetando al ojirojo por detrás, para intentar retirarlo del cada vez más pálido Bryan.

-¡Suéltalo, lo vamos a necesitar ahora más que nunca! –volvió a suplicar tratando de mover al peliazul, pero la fuerza de Kai era sorprendente y Tala tuvo que invocar parte del poderío de su espíritu Lobo guardián para lograr que el iracundo tatuado no asfixiara al pelilila.

Bryan cayó al suelo tosiendo agitado y jalando aire tan desesperado que hasta parecía doloroso. Con un movimiento brusco se soltó del agarre que Tala tenia sobre él y permaneció erguido con la respiración elaborada, mientras sus pupilas de fuego parecían querer incinerar vivo al inservible nahual.

-Escúchame bien Bryan- siseó con un tono grave y potente-…Si algo le pasa, si alguien le toca un sólo cabello desearás que te hubiera matado en este momento. ¡Levanten el campamento, nos vamos _ahora_!- Concluyó imperativamente intimidante.

Los demás nahuales se habían levantado al escuchar el alboroto, rodeando a los tres involucrados. Ian de inmediato les llamó para organizarse y partir lo más pronto posible. No queriendo alterar más al peliazul. Spencer se unió a Tala para ayudar a un abatido Bryan a levantarse, encargándose del de cabellos lavanda cuando el pelirrojo, una vez comprobado que el muchacho estaba bien, intentaba alcanzar a Kai para tratar de calmarlo un poco.

No había que ser un shaman para saber a dónde se dirigiría el pelinegro y por como se presentaban ahora las cosas, un Kai sin la cabeza fría y en total alerta, no era conveniente.

**-::o::-**

Una sonrisa macabra adornó sus labios. Sus ojos jade brillando con lasciva al ver la figura que emergía de entre las sombras y se acercaba trémula al podio donde descansaba el nekojin de cabellos pardos. Podía ver la incredulidad y el dolor transgredir su bello rostro, haciéndolo aun más etéreo de lo que recordaba.

Una temblorosa y delgada mano se levantó tímida para tocar el mortuorio rostro. Enormes y gruesas lágrimas bajaron incontenibles por sus dorados ojos, un susurro inaudible que sólo fue el preámbulo a que se lanzara sobre el inerte cuerpo sollozando sin control.

El momento perfecto.

Al movimiento de su mano, cientos de soldados salieron de sus posiciones rodeando el podio y a sus ocupantes, con lanzas, espadas, ballestas y antorchas; cerrando certeramente cualquier vía de escape.

La sonrisa creció.

Después de veinte años de esperar… finalmente lo tendría.

_Continuará…_

* * *

Muchas gracias a todo/as por sus reviews, espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado, no hay mucho Kai x Rei pero les aseguro que pronto viene el lemon entre ellos, espero que ya sea para el próximo jajaja. 

Saludos y muchas gracias, cualquier duda o comentario es bienvenido.


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer:_ Yo no poseo a los personajes de Beyblade, esta sólo es una historia de fanáticos para fanáticos.

_Avertencia: Este capítulo contiene Lemon_.

_NA: Muchas gracias a todos los que han dejado un review, se les agradece millones. Me disculpo por anticipado por el lemon… u no soy buena escribiéndolo, pero espero que les guste_.

* * *

**Etnia**

**By Arden.Due**

**Capitulo 5**

Parecía dormir.

Lo habría creído si no fuera por la innatural inmovilidad de su cuerpo, la innatural palidez de su rostro y la innatural frialdad de su piel.

Sus dorados ojos permanecían totalmente clavados en el sereno semblante de su padre, ajeno completamente al movimiento a su alrededor. Un par de gruesas lágrimas bajaron lentamente por sus mejillas, mientras Rei sentía el inmenso ahogo consumir su pecho y la insoportable culpa alimentar su dolor. Se inclinó sobre la inerte figura para dejar un suplicante beso sobre su frente.

Inspiró trabajosamente y forzó a su corazón a tranquilizarse, a su garganta a desanudarse y a sus lágrimas detener su caída. Rei percibió el ruido que le rodeaba, escuchó el acorde tenso de los arcos, olfateó el miedo y la pólvora entremezclados y cuando sus dorados ojos se retiraron de la imagen de su padre, observó cómo se abría el circulo de humanos que le mantenía cercado, dejando camino para la esbelta figura de un hombre de alborotados cabellos bermellón e intensos ojos verdes.

Su porte y altanería eran claramente visibles, el traje blanco que portaba lleno de bordados y emblemas mencionaban su linaje, la cimitarra con diamantes y el grabado en ella distinguían su ser como un miembro de la casa real. Rei entendió con solo ver su vestidura y las gachas cabezas de sus soldados a su paso, que ese humano era el líder de todos ellos.

El ceño del nekojin se frunció y sus colmillos comenzaron a emerger; sus dedos se entornaron dejando que filosas garras se prepararan para un asalto. Ese hombre frente suyo era el responsable de la muerte de su padre, ese humano que se acercaba con una mueca condescendiente en el rostro, con orgullo y vanidad en cada movimiento, con una despreciable y retorcida admiración en sus ojos.

-Finalmente –dijo con voz trémula, llena de emoción- te he encontrado de nuevo.

Dando un paso más para acercarse al nekojin, mostrando en los labios una sonrisa macabra. La gema en el cinturón del pelinegro comenzó a destellar intermitentemente en advertencia. Mas el hombre no se inmutó, al contrario, extendió su mano hacia Rei. El nekojin movió uno de sus brazos hacia su espalda, alcanzando la daga que trajo consigo de su destruida aldea, en cuanto ese hombre diera un nuevo paso hacia él…

-No temas amado mío, ya no hay quien nos mantenga apartados.

La inesperada oración que el ojiverde soltó le desconcertó a sobremanera. Sus ojos ámbar de entornaron confusos, mirándole fijos y la previa firmeza con que sujetó el puñal de momento se había extraviado.

-¿Qué? – Respondió luego de ser capaz de procesar las palabras que aquel humano pronunció. Su mirada confusa se tornó desdeñosa y despreciativa, mientras sentía como en su interior bullía la rabia por el descaro de ese mortal, sus palabras y el significado de las mismas. Todo su cuerpo tembló con ira, sus pupilas se volvieron dos afiladas líneas y el brillo de Driger se intensificó.

-¡¿De qué demonios está hablando?! – Rei espetó furioso, desconcertado por fin el semblante de otro con su exabrupto y el tono negativo de su voz –¡La única razón por la que estoy aquí es para vengar a mi pueblo y acabar con el asesino de mi padre!

El desplante de Rei y la forma en que su dedo índice le señalaba acusador indignó al ojiverde, cuyo rostro se ensombreció segundos antes de sus ojos se llenaran de fuego. Sus soldados inconscientes de sus acciones dejaron que una exclamación de asombro escapara de sus gargantas y decenas de ojos se clavaron el ojiverde, temerosos de la reacción del mismo.

Sin embargo, el de alborotados cabellos naranjas apretó los puños y bajo un poco el rostro. Meneando la cabeza un par de veces antes de volver a sonreír.

-¿Es que acaso no me reconoces, amado mío¿Tanto he cambiado que tus ojos no han sido capaces de ver a través de esta coraza que el tiempo me ha impuesto? – rió por lo bajo antes de continuar, levantando nuevamente su cara para fijar su mirada en Rei. Volvió a dar un par de pasos, hasta llegar al pulpito donde le pelinegro estaba. Sus ojos recorrieron con lasciva adoración la figura del nekojin, quien apretó los dientes al percibirla, adoptando una postura defensiva.

-Siempre supe que el tiempo sería mi único y real adversario… Mientras ha perdurado tu belleza tal y como la recuerdo, en mí, ha hecho que el niño que conociste creciera, madurara y se trasformara en el hombre que está frente a ti… Mírame bien amado mío y recuerda la luna en que nos conocimos, cuando nuestros destinos se fundieron.

Los ojos de Rei se clavaron en el humano asombrados¿reconocerle¿Es que acaso se habían visto antes¡Imposible! Él no conocía al actual rey humano. Xiang nunca dejó que asistiera a las reuniones que existieron entre los clanes nahual y los humanos cuando éste nuevo heredero tomó el lugar del otrora monarca. La inesperada y sospechosa muerte del rey había traído el recelo y desconfianza de los pueblos nahuales. El clan de fuego declaró desconocer al nuevo soberano, terminando tajantes cualquier nexo con los humanos y replegándose a su actual dominio.

Su padre, sin embargo, había adoptado una política más neutral; convirtiéndose en intermediario entre el nuevo régimen humano y la sádica paranoia de Voltaire. Mas, cuando la ambición de este hombre le impulso a buscar más tierras y someter a los nahuales a sus órdenes; su padre rompió toda relación con los humanos, iniciando así el conflicto que les tenía hoy frente a frente.

No, él no podía conocerlo, entonces ¿por qué el humano parecía tan familiarizado con él¿y por qué le llamaba '_amado mío'_? Le disgustaba. Nadie excepto Kai tenía el derecho de… ¡NO! No podía pensar ahora en el ojigrana ni permitirse sentir nada por ese nahual.

Tan distraído en su introspección estaba que no se percató de los últimos pasos del humano hacia él. Fue hasta que sintió como sujetaban su cintura y era atraído con fuerza hacia otro cuerpo que sus ojos se fijaron nuevamente en su entorno, topándose a solo centímetros del rostro del ese hombre, quien sin darle tiempo de reaccionar se inclinó sobre él apoderándose de sus labios en un beso dominante y furioso, que le obligó a cerrar los ojos y quejarse de la brusquedad con que asaltaban su boca.

Elevó los brazos y comenzó a forcejear para alejar al humano, pero aquel era sorprendentemente más fuerte de lo que aparentaba y sus dedos clavados contra su nuca no le daban tregua, le presionaban dolorosamente contra el humano para evitar que rompiera el contacto.

Un solo pensamiento cruzó por su mente.

_Kai_

Que diferentes eran los besos que Kai le daba, aunque fuesen tan inesperados como este. Los besos de Kai eran apasionados y sensuales, eran ardientes e incitantes, lo abrumaban, lo extasiaban, lo hacían estremecer al punto de desear explotar por cada poro. Sus labios siempre eran suaves y cariñosos, húmedos y con un sabor intoxicante que le despertaba una sed imposible de sosegar. El beso de este extraño era frenético y opresor, cargado de frialdad y la asquerosa sensación de posesión.

Molesto e indignado Rei enterró sus garras en los brazos del otro, reunió toda su fuerza y empujó lejos de sí al humano. Quien retrocedió un par de pasos desequilibrado por la acción y vehemencia con que Rei le alejó. Incrédulo de que el nekojin le rechazara, sus rasgos se tornaron desencajados.

-¿Amado mío…? – musitó dando un paso hacia el pelinegro nuevamente mas, en ese instante, la piedra en el cintillo de Rei brilló deslumbrante y el potente rugido de un felino hizo eco en el lugar, dando paso a la amenazante figura del guardián del nekojin, quien emergiendo feroz se interpuso entre el nahual y el humano.

Fue en ese momento, cuando Rei pudo ver el rostro del humano impactado y contraído en una mueca de absoluto terror ante la presencia de Driger, que algo en sus recuerdos se despertó. Fue sólo un flachazo, un instante en el que se vio a sí mismo consolando a un pequeño niño humano de atemorizados ojos esmeralda y alborotada caballera bermellón. El único infante que había logrado llegar hasta los límites de su aldea, el que en agradecimiento por su rescate y cuidado le había abrazado con fuerza y dejado un suave y tímido beso en los labios al despedirse antes de correr junto a la comitiva real que fue a buscarlo…

-No… No puede ser… -musitó contrariado, abrumado de finalmente reconocer al joven frente a sí y entender el significado de todas las palabras que había estado diciendo. Driger percibiendo su desazón se agazapó a su lado, gruñendo en advertencia y furia contra el humano. Su acción, sin embargo, despertó de su asombro a los soldados, estado en el que cayeron por la impresión de ver a un guardián materializarse frente a sus ojos, empuñando nuevamente sus armas se prepararon para atacar al nekojin y su espíritu.

-¡Alto! – ordenó el humano, elevando su mano en señal de detención. Sus ojos ya se notaban controlados y fríos y su rostro mostraba una mueca de satisfacción y malicia que estremeció al pelinegro cuando volvió su atención al joven.

-Me has reconocido – aseveró orgulloso, agudizando su siniestra sonrisa al notar el temblor en las manos del pelinegro y cómo sus ojos incrédulos le examinaban desconcertados.

-Y-Yo te encontré… te ayudé… -musitó Rei con voz apenas audible y trémula, intentando racionalizar lo que recién recordaba y apretando los puños en un intento por controlar el desbocado mar de emociones que lo consumía por dentro.

El ojiverde inmutable sólo asintió.

-¿Entonces, por qué…?

-Te alejaron de mí, me impidieron verte y se opusieron a nuestra unión… ¡Tenían que pagar por su atrevimiento!... Pero ahora ya no hay obstáculos entre nosotros, amado mío. Nos he liberado de ellos.

Negación. Sólo negación cabía en su cabeza tras escuchar la despiadada sentencia de ese humano.

Ese humano a quien él salvo de las profundidades del bosque de ébano. Ese humano que se aferró temeroso a sus ropas buscando su protección. Ese humano que había cazado a su raza como un insaciable depredador…

-Es mi culpa…

Todo era su culpa. Él había rescatado a ese humano, y con ello había traído la desgracia de su pueblo... y la muerte a su padre. La desesperación y el remordimiento nublaron su vista, el desasosiego oprimió su pecho haciendo su respiración elaborada y sus piernas fallar.

Dio un par de tambaleantes pasos hacia atrás, encantándose soportado por el cálido y afelpado cuerpo de su guardián, quien sin descuidar su vigilancia sobre el hombre frente a ellos, gimió comprensivo al pelinegro; moviendo su cabeza para acariciar con ella a su protegido. La caricia hizo despertar a Rei de su culposo trance y sus entristecidos ojos se posaron tímidos e inseguros en las ovaladas pupilas ámbar de Driger. Una melancólica y fantasmal sonrisa se formó en sus labios al volver a pasear sus dedos por le plateado pelaje de tigre.

Él había causado todo esto. Él lo terminaría.

-Driger, llévate a mi padre contigo – murmuró el pelinegro, levantando con dignidad porte su cabeza, hasta que sus ojos se clavaron en el pelinaranja. El tigre gruñó por lo bajo, sin moverse. Rei, acarició nuevamente su pelaje, sin despegar sus ojos del humano.

-Vete ahora, estaré bien.

Rugiendo imponente, el gran tigre blanco emanó una intensa luz verde plateada que lo rodeó y que se extendió hasta el inerte cuerpo de Xiang. Un intenso destello cegó a todos los presentes y al desaparecer, sólo una pequeña esfera de luz quedó en su lugar, la misma que volvió a la gema que Rei portaba.

-Tres lunas de duelo. Tres lunas para que Mictlán acoja a mi padre. En tres lunas, nos volveremos a ver. – sentenció Rei con vacuidad emotiva en su voz. Giró sobre sí mismo, dando la espalda al desconcertado pelinaranja, quien incrédulo observaba cómo su más grande amor, se alejaba de su lado por su propia cuenta.

Una sombra de consternación se asomó en el rostro del humano¿por qué se iba, por qué le despreciaba¿Por qué lo abandonaba? Él, que lo había adorado durante inmensurable lunas no merecía esta humillación, que había movido cielo, mar y tierra para encontrarlo, para que por fin pudieran estar juntos…

¡NO! No permitiría que lo abandonara.

-¡ZEO! - Tanto el aludido como Rei se sorprendieron de escuchar el rabioso grito, mas la sorpresa sólo tardó segundos en desaparecer y que Zeo ordenara a los soldados empuñar sus armas y preparar los arcos contra el pelinegro. Rei miró a su alrededor y apretó los dientes, adoptando una postura de ataque, separando sus piernas y mostrando las garras. No sería fácil eludir a tantos soldados, pero lo haría. Él era un nahual, un nekojin, su agilidad y velocidad sobrepasarían a cualquier humano.

De soslayo percibió movimiento a su izquierda y siguiendo sus entrenados instintos, Rei lanzó un zarpazo hacia quien se acercaba. No fue difícil adivinar que se trabada de ese maldito humano, lo que no esperó fue su capacidad para esquivar el golpe y por el contrario, que sujetara su mano con desmedida fuerza, ejecutando una maniobra sobre su muñeca para torcer su brazo y obligarle a girar.

-¡Suéltame! – Exigió, mas el humano, ahora a su espalda, sujetó su mano libre y sin importarle el lastimarlo, acercó esa extremidad a su rostro para examinarla. Rei se maldijo a sí mismo, cómo pudo caer ante una defensa tan simple como esa. Forcejeaba, quería liberarse, dejar de sentir las asquerosas manos de ese asesino sobre su piel; lo intentaba con fuerza pero el humano presionaba más contra su torcido brazo tanto que el dolor comenzaba a ser insoportable, si seguía así estaba seguro que dislocaría su hombro.

-¿Quién es? – siseó hosco el pelinaranja, enterrando sus dedos en la muñeca que examinaba con odio vibrando en sus pupilas jade. Rei no contestó, no tenía idea de lo qué hablaba y la punzada en su lastimado brazo comenzaba a hacerle sudar frió del dolor.

-¡¿QUIEN ES?! – espetó rabioso, logrando con el desaforado grito intimidar al nekojin. Rei intentó liberarse nuevamente, sólo para encontrarse gimiendo adolorido cuando el humano presionaba lo indecible sus dos brazos. Uno contra su espalda y el otro al frente, para casi estampar su propia mano contra su rostro, cuestionando de nuevo.

Entonces lo comprendió. El humano sabía lo que esa cicatriz diagonal en la palma de su mano derecha significaba y el aborrecimiento perceptible en su voz le indicaba que dicho conocimiento no era de su agrado. El nombre y rostro de un peliazul de mejillas tatuadas vino de inmediato a su cabeza; y como nunca antes, Rei deseó que el nahual de fuego estuviera a su lado, que lo alejara de ese maldito humano y que lo sujetara contra su pecho en un reconfortante y cálido abrazo… como aquel con que le refugió al saber del deceso de su padre.

-¡¿Quién ES?!

- Yo – una potente, segura y gruesa voz se impuso de pronto contestando la pregunta del humano. Docenas de ojos humanos se viraron sorprendidas, buscando quien tenía la insensatez y temeridad suficientes como para retar al pelinaranja. Lo que vieron les heló la sangre.

Estaban rodeados.

Cuatro jóvenes nahuales, cada uno flanqueando un punto cardinal encabezaba una numerosa armada de guerreros, cercándolos en el zócalo donde se encontraban. Lo más impresionante y que hizo a varios hombres tragar con dificultad, era el hecho de que cada nahual tenía a su lado un monstruoso animal guardián, que les observaban como un hambriento depredador observa a su presa. En qué momento habían arribado, nadie parecía saberlo, confundidos y temerosos, los soldados retrocedían en sus pasos y se aferraban a sus armas, cerrando aun más el circulo donde se encontraba el ojiverde. Furioso e intrigado, el regente humano viró sus ojos por los invasores nahuales, pero ninguno parecía moverse de su plantada posición y ninguno parecía ser quien emitió la odiosa respuesta.

Su ceño se contrajo en un mohín hosco y presionó nuevamente el brazo de Rei, obligando a éste a exclamar adolorido. Un segundo después el nekojin era bruscamente soltado y por el movimiento con que fue liberado, Rei tropezó un poco antes de que un par de fuertes brazos le sostuvieran y ayudaran a encontrar balance. Fue entonces que escuchó un violento chillido. Sus ojos dorados buscaron al emisor de semejante alarido, y pudo observar cómo el pelinaranja, que le había tenido preso, sostenía su brazo y lo presionaba en reflejo del dolor que sentía por la puñeta que estaba enterrada en su mano.

¿Pero si el humano estaba herido, entonces quién le estaba sosteniendo? Incrédulo de la respuesta que su propia mente le susurraba, Rei giró el rostro con lentitud, hasta que sus ojos fueron capaces de engancharse en las intensas pupilas grana que le observaron penetrantes un par de segundos, antes de retirarse para enfocar toda su frialdad y desdén en el humano frente a ellos.

Ante el inesperado grito, Zeo se encaminó hacia el pelinaranja ayudándole a mantenerse en pie mientras ordenaba a los soldados que dispararan hacia el intruso. No sabía cómo había pasado a través de todos ellos y llegado hasta el pulpito donde se encontraba su señor, pero no permitiría que lo lastimara de nuevo o huyera de ellos. A la orden, los amedrentados soldados, nerviosos y confundidos acataron, sin embargo, bastó que el invasor levantara su enguantada mano para que la gema que en ella lucía destellara y una feroz ráfaga de aire caliente se levantara al rededor del nekojin y el suyo, bloqueado todas las flechas lanzadas y enviándolas de regreso hacia los humanos. Los alaridos de dolor no se tardaron en escuchar, jadeos de sorpresa y terror acompañaron los gritos, mientras el sonido de nuevos arcos tensarse y el metal de las armaduras chocar entre sí completaban el cuadro.

Con sus feroces pupilas jade taladrando la figura del nahual, el engreído humano se enderezó, deshaciéndose en un violento aspaviento del soporte que Zeo le brindaba. Dio un paso hacia donde estaba el maldito nahual, deseando aniquilarlo con al mirada y entre dientes, escupió con odio una sola palabra.

-_Kai._

Una sonrisa sarcástica se formó en los labios del nahual al escuchar su nombre, mientras ajustaba contra su cuerpo al pasmado nekojin que tenía entre sus brazos.

-Tiempo sin verte… _Brooklyn_ – siseó irónico, acentuando el gesto de superioridad de su rostro al notar como los ojos del humano se inflamaban con desprecio.

-_Brooklyn_... –Susurró Rei, saliendo por fin de su estupor. Ignorando el dolor que aun sentía en su brazo se incorporó completamente y de manera inconsciente se apegó al fornido cuerpo de Kai mientras volvía su mirada hacia el hombre de quien finalmente conocía su nombre. El murmuro que soltó fue muy suave y cargado de resentimiento, ningún humano habría sido capaz de escucharle, pero los finos sentidos del peliazul sí le percibieron.

Ignorando por un momento al pelinaranja y su evidente furia, Kai centró su atención en el nekojin a su lado. Le atrajo más a su cuerpo e inclinó su cabeza para rozar, apenas perceptiblemente el rostro de Rei con su nariz. La caricia estremeció por completo el cuerpo del pelinegro que aferró sus manos a la ropa del ojigrana y entrecerró los ojos un par de segundos para controlar el inapropiado y repentino latir de su pecho, que se aceleró al sentir el pesado y cálido aliento de Kai chocar contra su oído.

-Tranquilo. Voy a sacarte de aquí-

-¡Maldito nahual¡Suéltalo, _él es mío_! –

Kai regresó sus ojos al humano al escuchar su grito. Su mirada asesina superaba la fiereza y frialdad que Brooklyn destilaba. Su rostro se volvió sombrío y amenazante; sus entrañas ardieron furiosas de que el insolente humano se atreviera a proclamar al pelinegro como suyo, cuando era un título que sólo a _él_ pertenecía.

-No Brooklyn -Replicó con aplomo, su voz gruesa e imponente desafiaba a cualquiera a contradecirle, mientras sus ojos comenzaban a oscurecerse y la piedra de su guante intermitente, destellaba cada vez más fuerte.

-Rei es _MI_ beta y los nekojins son parte de mi clan ahora… – una sonrisa macabra se posó en sus labios, disfrutando la siguiente frase que estaba por soltar- … y sin Xiang aquí, tú sabes bien lo que eso significa.

El rostro de Brooklyn se contorsionó con una mueca de frustración y nausea. Sus ojos jade recorrieron con rapidez su posición; observó las imponentes bestias de los nahuales listas para atacar, los caídos cuerpos de soldados heridos por sus propias flechas y el innegable temor en los rostros de aquellos que daban cara a los guerreros nahuales. Apretó con fuerza sus dedos sobre la muñeca de su mano herida, para evitar gritar a todo pulmón su impotencia. Acción que delataría el aceptar estar acorralado y con ello, darle satisfacción al maldito nahual de fuego.

Por eternos segundos ninguno de los dos volvió a pronunciar palabra. Sus ojos se engancharon en su propia guerra de asesinas miradas, jade y grana tratando de aniquilarse mutuamente con similar intensidad; La tensión entre ellos era indescriptiblemente pesada, cualquier movimiento en falso y sería el final del incauto que lo causara.

-Kai… -El firme y prudente llamado interrumpió a los dos oponentes, quienes en simultáneo movimiento viraros sus ojos hacia el nekojin. Rei no tuvo que pronunciar más palabras, dejó que sus ojos ámbar hablaran por él. Kai no fue ignorante de la petición por sosiego que claramente era expresada en aquellas pupilas. Resopló pesado. Sus cejas se contrajeron sobre su nariz y mentalmente se maldijo por no tener voluntad contra el hechizo de los ojos de Rei sobre sí.

Hizo una mueca con la boca que demostraba su frustración. Afianzo su brazo contra Rei, asegurando su cuerpo contra el propio y sin mirar atrás, simplemente dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar lejos del humano, trayendo consigo a un dispuesto nekojin. Zeo, atento a cualquier acción del nahual indicó a sus soldados no detenerles y estos, acatando la orden, simplemente se retiraban de su camino para dejarles pasar.

-Esto no ha terminado. – La voz de Brooklyn se escuchó amenazante. Sus palabras una promesa de que se volverían a encontrar y no sería un simple choque de egos. Kai detuvo su andar al oírle, ignoró el tirón que la mano de Rei ejercía sobre su camisa instándole a continuar; viró tres cuartas partes de su rostro para mirar altanero por sobre su hombro al otro.

Una mueca sarcástica adornaba sus facciones, agudizando la intensidad de sus ojos grana.

-Así lo espero. –Respondió desafiante antes de volver a caminar y salir de la citadela humana. Los guerreros nahuales le siguieron segundos después mientras los guardianes quedaban atrás. Uno a uno, sin prisa, se fue retirando dando tiempo a que la distancia entre los hombres y los nahuales fuese cada vez mayor.

Esto sólo había sido el preámbulo de la verdadera batalla. Los ojos jade de Brooklyn se vaciaron al meditarlo y hacerse un juramento; la próxima vez que se enfrentara al nahual, él sería quien al final tendría a su lado al nekojin.

**- ::: 0 ::: -**

-¡Kai, suéltame! –

Gruñó un molesto Rei, quien desde que bajara del corcel del ojirojo no había dejado de luchar por recobrar su mano del agarre que Kai mantenía sobre ella. Sin embargo, ni su forcejeo ni su voz elevada exigiendo su liberación hacían mella en el peliazul. Kai mantenía su mano firmemente sujetada y avanzaba por entre todos los presentes sin soltarle, trayéndolo consigo a la abandonada morada del nekojin en la devastada aldea.

Entró al lugar con paso seguro y siguió el largo pasillo hasta llegar a la última habitación del mismo. Abrió la gruesa puerta de cedro estrellando su brazo contra ella, separándola del quicio con un estruendo que mantuvo la siguiente exigencia de Rei atrapada en su garganta. No así un quejido al ser bruscamente empujado dentro de la habitación, para repentinamente ser liberado de la mano de Kai y quedar atrapado con él en aquel cuarto.

Rei sujetó su mano y la frotó contra la otra, buscando calmar la molestia que aun sentía en ella por la presión con que Kai le había mantenido sujeto; sin contar que tanto su hombro y brazo seguían adoloridos por la maniobra que el humano había usado para sostenerle. Resopló sonoramente. Estaba molesto por la forma en que el otro le había llevado hasta ahí, pero no sería prudente de su parte comenzar a pelear con el ojirojo, era evidente que estaba más que furioso.

Giró sus enormes ojos ámbar y reconoció el lugar donde se encontraba. En otros tiempos había sido una habitación comunal, aun permanecían en ella los sillones de descanso donde solían sentarse a leer antiguos textos o simplemente a conversar. Esparcidos por el suelo se veían finas cubiertas de tela roja, algunos maltrechos almohadones y pedazos de cerámica rotos; la decoración que había dejado la invasión humana.

Una punzada de remordimiento se dejó sentir en su pecho, haciéndole recordar lo que recién había descubierto en el bastión humano. Inconsciente mordió su labio inferior y agachó ligeramente su cabeza. Escuchó entonces el atrancamiento de la puerta, movimiento de tela contra tela y un pesado bufido.

Sus ojos se levantaron para mirar a Kai. Sus pies instintivamente retrocedieron al percatarse del resentido ardor que avivaba sus ojos grana. Kai avanzó, su irritada mirada fija en el nekojin, sus manos levantándose para sujetarlo de los brazos con incomparable fuerza atrayéndolo contra sí para asegurarse que no hubiera más de unos centímetros de distancia entre sus rostros. Su voz, un trueno que erizó la piel del pelinegro.

-¡¿En qué demonios estabas pensando¡Te ordené quedarte en el fortín!

-Suél…

-¡Cállate! – Cortó su protesta iracundo - Sé muy bien que no deseabas unirte a mí y que crees que todo lo que hago es en tu contra, pero todo lo que he hecho ha sido por protegerte ¡Por mantenerte alejado de ese maldito desgraciado! –Reprochó con voz agria, enterrando sus dedos en los brazos de Rei haciéndolo quejar quedo; mas el nekojin podía ver que sus ojos mostraban una intensidad completamente opuesta y lejana al rugido de su voz y fiero agarre. Vio en esas pupilas de fuego una emoción indescriptible que le paralizó por completo.

-¿Tienes idea de lo que sentí al saber que habías huido¿De lo que sentí al verlo tocarte?

-K-Kai… -

-¡¿Tienes idea de lo que ese bastardo pudo hacerte si no llego a tiempo?!

Abrumado. Rei estaba abrumado no sólo por lo que Kai develaba en sus palabras. Se sentía sobrepasado por la vehemencia de su voz desesperada; embelesado por la intensa emoción ahora completamente expuesta en sus ojos. Quería responderle, quería desafiarle y gritarle que no necesitaba nada de él… pero cómo hacerlo cuando sintió una ola de seguridad y alivio embargarle al encontrarse en sus brazos, protegido del alcance de Brooklyn; cuando justo ahora todo su cuerpo se estremecía satisfecho por sentirlo tan cerca, cuando podía ver tan claramente lo que bullía en el interior del nahual de fuego.

Avergonzado Rei desvió el rostro y agachó la mirada; se sentía agobiado por la honestidad con que Kai le hablaba; por saber que a pesar de todo lo que sin razón le había reprochado el ojigrana no dudó un segundo en ir a buscarlo. Subió sus manos para apoyarlas contra la ropa que cubría el pecho del peliazul, en donde se cerraron desesperadas formando dos firmes puños. Reflejo de la batalla interna que estaba librando.

-Mi padre… - susurró trémulo -… tenía que ir a buscarlo. Traerlo de vuelta.

La presión sobre sus brazos seso, dejando en su lugar solo la seguridad con que era sujetado. Percibió la caída de los hombros de Kai al conocer su respuesta y sintió su aliento acariciarle al resoplar cansado.

-Lo sé.

Abatido y sin realmente querer pensar en lo que hacía, Rei dejó que se eliminara la distancia que le separaba de Kai y se reclinó contra su pecho. Encontró inmediata respuesta. Su cuerpo fue envuelto por los fornidos brazos del nahual y su cabeza, apoyada contra el hombro de Kai, suavemente acariciada en reconfortante gesto. Cubierto por la calidez que emanaba de ese abrazo y el anestésico efecto que la presencia del otro tenía sobre sí; Rei se permitió cerrar los ojos, esconder el rostro en el cuello del peliazul y por sólo un segundo, olvidar el agobiante pesar en que se había convertido su vida.

Kai ladeó su cabeza, inclinándola sobre la que descansaba en su hombro mientras afianzaba contra sí la figura que se refugiaba en su cuerpo. Ahora que lo tenía en sus brazos, podía por fin sentir que el aire regresaba a sus pulmones y que la nauseabunda sensación de angustia desaparecía de sus células. En cuanto escuchó la voz de Bryan vocalizando la ausencia de Rei, toda su atención se centró en encontrarlo; en traerlo de vuelta y asegurarse que nunca más se alejara de su lado. Esa necesidad que embargó su cuerpo, iba más allá de lo que el lazo entre ambos podía explicar, para él Rei se había convertido en…

-¿Qué significa la muerte de mi padre? –

La inesperada pregunta confundió al nahual de fuego, quien cedió lo suficiente en su abrazo como para permitir que Rei se irguiera y ahora se encontraran nuevamente cara a cara. Los expectantes ojos miel del nekojin se fijaban demandantes en las pupilas de Kai, buscaban una respuesta a su previo cuestionamiento; mas la extrañeza que destilaban los del peliazul le hizo consiente de que no sabía a lo que se estaba refiriendo.

-Brooklyn. Desistió al comprender lo que la muerte de mi padre significa… - complementó Rei, separándose completamente del cuerpo de Kai. Encontrando nula resistencia en el nahual, quien dejó que sus brazos se deslizaran fuera de la figura que solo momentos antes estaban guardando.

-¿Qué significa Kai?

El semblante de Kai se enserió, su frente se arrugó uniendo sus cejas sobre el puente de su nariz. La tensión que se marcó en su tatuada mandíbula fue tan evidente como hermética la mirada que sus ojos dejaron caer sobre el nekojin.

-Kai… -presionó el pelinegro, intuyendo la importancia de conocer el motivo por el cual Brooklyn les había dejado ir sin oponer aparente resistencia.

-No necesitas saberlo. –Respondió con indiferencia, desestimando por completo el tema y dando media vuelta para avanzar a la trancada puerta y salir de la habitación. Sin embargo, Rei se adelantó con mayor agilidad y rapidez de la que Kai había esperado. Ahora lo tenía nuevamente frente a sí, con esos expresivos ojos dorados brillando molestos y fijos en él.

-¡Claro que debo saberlo¡Es de mi padre de quien hablabas! –Replicó mostrando los colmillos- ¡Dime que está pasando, te exijo que me lo digas!

Los ojos de Kai relampaguearon con orgullo. Rei podría ser un todo para él, pero nadie… absolutamente nadie le exigía explicaciones. En un parpadeo, sus manos estaban nuevamente aprisionando los brazos de Rei y la espalda del nekojin colisionaba con fuerza contra la puerta.

-¿Haz olvidado quien soy? –Siseó arrogante- No puedes exigirle nada a _tu alpha._

Los ojos de Rei se abrieron sorprendidos. Indignación y cólera brillando en las ambarinas orbes.

-¡Maldito infeliz! Tú no eres…

-¡Sí lo soy! – interrumpió soberbio y harto de encontrarse siempre con una negativa del nekojin a aceptar el papel que tenía en su vida. A negarle lo que por derecho le pertenecía.

-¡Soy tu alpha y te guste o no, _tú eres mi beta_¡Eres mío! –

Antes de que Rei tuviera oportunidad de emitir sonido alguno, Kai se inclinó sobre él para asaltar los entreabiertos labios del nekojin y apoderarse de ellos. La protesta del pelinegro murió en su garganta, sofocada por una hábil lengua que experta, se deslizaba dentro de su boca y se dedicaba a recorrer la cavidad con maestría y autoridad; con movimientos que obligaban a la suya a enfrentarle, a intentar desterrar a la invasora y recuperar su santuario. Pronto, ambas lenguas estaban envueltas en una batalla que para frustración del pelinegro, Kai estaba ganando. El maldito nahual no sólo le incitaba con su lengua, sus labios se movían sobre los propios tan endiabladamente bien. Le apresaban demandantes, sólo para ser liberados y un segundo después, encontrarse nuevamente atrapados entre suaves y carnosos labios que succionaban su boca, como si pudieran beber de ella algún exquisito licor.

Rei forcejeó, intentó apartar al peliazul de sí; y como siempre, aquel resultaba en extremo fuerte, impidiendo que pudiera liberarse de su control. Sintió sus brazos rodearle la espalda baja y apegarle por completo a su cuerpo, mientras dejaba que éste recargara todo su peso contra él y así mantenerle atrapado contra la puerta. Le sintió sonreír sin abandonar su boca cuando inconscientemente un placentero gemido escapaba de entre sus labios; mientras su cuerpo traidor temblaba entre los fornidos brazos. No podía evitarlo, no podía pelear contra el ojirojo y su propio deseo al mismo tiempo. Rindiéndose a las sensaciones que el peliazul le despertaba, dejó de poner resistencia. Ahora sus labios respondían ávidos a los besos de Kai y sus manos se cerraban contra la ropa del otro, sujetándola en dos puños que mantenían al ojirojo cerca de sí.

Sentirle responder y escucharle gemir, fue todo estímulo que Kai necesitó para dejar que todo su ser se inflamara y que su instinto comenzara a ser saciado de ese deseo que le embargó desde la primera vez que tuvo al nekojin contra su cuerpo. Dejó que sus manos viajaran por la espalda del pelinegro, aflojando su ropa en el proceso. Se inclinó lo suficiente, sin dejar de besarlo, para pasar sus brazos por su trasero y levantarlo como si no pesara nada. Un pequeño jadeo se escucho ante el inesperado movimiento, mas los brazos de Rei se engancharon a su cuello de inmediato y sus piernas buscaron soporte enredándose en la cadera de Kai.

Rei percibió movimiento y supo que el peliazul se alejaba de la incomoda puerta, se le apegó más mientras enterraba sus dedos en los oscuros cabellos añil de la nuca de Kai. Sus labios se separaron lo suficiente como para permitirse tomar algo de aire, cambiar el ángulo en el que sus cabezas se encontraban y volver a fundirse en un nuevo y abrasador beso, que no hacía mas enviar corrientes de fuego líquido a través de sus venas nublando sus sentidos y haciéndolos explotar al mismo tiempo.

Fue hasta que sintió el mullido soporte en su espalda que Rei se percató del trayecto que Kai había seguido desde la entrada hasta los sillones de la habitación. Sentir como el cuerpo del otro se acomodaba sobre el propio, haciéndole sentir su calor y peso sólo logro que callara por completo las escuetas voces dentro de su cabeza que le gritaban el detenerse, y se dejara llevar por completo. Cada roce, cada caricia que Kai le daba a su cuerpo parecían quemar y vagamente se preguntó si tal intensidad dejaría marcas sobre su piel que serían prueba de este momento.

Otro gemido, uno profundo y totalmente libre abandonó su garganta. Los labios de Kai ya no apresaban su boca, ahora estaban recorriendo con ansiedad e ímpetu toda la longitud de su cuello; haciéndole estremecer con cada uno de los húmedos y calientes besos que dejaba por su piel. Rei sujetó dos bastos mechones de azulado cabello entre sus dedos e instó al dueño a que siguiera la exploración que realizaba, dejando que su cabeza se echara hacia atrás tanto como podía para ofrecerle más de su cuello.

Kai no desaprovechó la invitación. Besar a Rei era una delicia, sus suaves y sonrosados labios siempre estaban cubiertos del más intoxicante y adictivo sabor que hubiera probado jamás; pero cuando todo su cuerpo ardía necesitando más, devorar a besos su deliciosamente tersa y acaramelada piel era todo pensamiento dentro de su cabeza.

-¡Kai…! -llamó Rei estremecido. Uniéndose a los demandantes besos en su cuello, las manos de Kai ahora recorrían con libertad y en erizantes caricias la piel de su pecho. Rei ya no pensaba con claridad, no sabía de qué manera el ojirojo había logrado retirar su camisa, ni en que momento se había deshecho de la túnica, camisa y malla metálica que sabía debía tener puestas; lo único que sabía era que sus manos se encontraban en directo contacto con la fina y pálida piel de la ancha espalda del nahual.

Kai sintió todo su cuerpo ser presa de incontables escalofríos; cada caricia que los dedos de Rei daban a su piel se sentían como si fuesen fuego helado, dejando tras de sí una estela de su contacto y la vívida ansiedad de seguir sintiéndolos tocarle, de seguir sintiendo como aumentaba el deseo dentro de cada célula de su cuerpo. Sus labios dejaron el cuello de Rei, sólo para plantarse sobre la apiñonada piel de su pecho. Su acción trajo como recompensa otro exquisito jadeo del nekojin; su cuerpo estremeciéndose, arqueándose debajo suyo buscando más de su boca. Kai llevó sus labios hacia los invitantes pezones, uno luego el otro, ambos cedieron a sus atenciones, convirtiéndose en dos pequeñas y duras tetillas contra las caricias de su lengua.

-¡Aah! – Rei gimió de nuevo, su mente estaba completamente nublada por las sensaciones con que Kai estaba bombardeándolo, no podía concentrarse en nada que no fuese esa cálida boca sobre su piel; el delicioso tormento al que le sometía, la desesperación y el deseo entremezclados. Sus manos se separaron de la espalda del nahual de fuego, una de ellas recorrió toda su longitud hasta perderse dentro los flojos pantalones del peliazul, plantándose posesiva sobre un firme y voluptuoso glúteo. La otra, recorrió su cuello, reconoció su nuca y se enredó entre los oscuros cabellos, aferrándose a ellos. Su cuerpo se arqueó de nuevo al sentir como su propio pantalón era jalado; su pelvis se elevó lo suficiente como para permitir que la tela resbalara de entre sus caderas y fuese arrojada lejos, donde no podían seguir aprisionando sus piernas.

Había cerrado sus ojos al sentir los dedos de Kai deslizarse descuidados por sus piernas. Una media sonrisa dibujada en su rostro mientras sus ojos se abrían para ver a Kai de pie a un lado suyo. Ladeó su rostro para ver como las poderosas manos del nahual de fuego llegaban hasta la orilla de su pantalón y los deslizaba hacía abajo con dolorosa lentitud.

Rei tuvo el impulso de incorporarse y arrebatárselos con un sólo movimiento, deseaba verlo completamente desnudo, ver cada parte de su cuerpo, descubrir de qué color serían los rizos que envolvían su miembro, y se sonrojó, mas no apartó la mirada. Se sentía sometido a un poderoso embrujo que le impedía incluso parpadear, temeroso de despertar de un encantador sueño, y se reprendió a sí mismo por anhelar de esa manera tan ferviente el perfecto cuerpo de Kai.

Cuando la desnuda figura del ojirojo volvió a descender sobre Rei, el contacto de piel contra piel fue aun más excitante y mil veces más estremecedor que las previas caricias, por más ardientes que hubieran sido. Mutuos gemidos vocalizaron incitantes el placer que les envolvía, y que evidente pulsaba en sus excitados miembros.

Los brazos de Rei se abrazaron al cuello de Kai atrayéndolo de nuevo contra sí; sus labios se buscaron nuevamente con desesperación, con ansia de saciar la sed que esa blasfema pausa les había provocado. El beso parecía ser eterno, las sensaciones y la tensión incrementaban con cada segundo que pasaba, con cada caricia de sus lenguas, con cada roce de sus cuerpos. Rei arqueó la espalda extasiado, dejando que sus piernas se abrieran completamente y se enredaran en la cadera de Kai, logrando que sus miembros se frotaran con mayor fricción; la sensación logró que el peliazul jadeara profundamente, para beneplácito del nekojin, quien sintió como el fornido cuerpo del ojigrana se aplastaba completamente contra su figura.

Las respiraciones agitadas hacían eco en el salón, rostros normalmente pálidos mostraban una intensa coloración rojiza; ambos sabían que sus cuerpos estaban ardiendo, perlando sus pieles con relente humedad.

-¡Aah… Kai...! – su febril beso se rompió con un urgente gemido. Kai sonrió satisfecho, sus dedos ahora sujetaban el miembro de Rei, cuyo cuerpo se estremecía ardiente con cada movimiento de su hábil mano. Kai ve inclinó de nuevo, llevando sus labios al expuesto cuello del nekojin y volvió a atacarlo con ávidos besos. Rei se aferró a los hombros del peliazul cuando Kai intensificó la presión de sus dedos sobre su palpitante miembro.

-Kai… por favor… -El pedido fue un quedo llamado, ansiedad y deseo latentes en su voz enlazada con sutil confusión, pues el suplicante nekojin no estaba seguro de qué era lo que estaba pidiendo. Kai no pudo resistirse a esa voz. La forma en que Rei había hablado, lento, necesitado, sensual… sin ningún pensamiento conciente, Kai sujetó la cadera del pelinegro, elevándola lo suficiente para dejar que su miembro lubricado por algunas gotas de su propio semen, se abriera paso entre las nalgas de Rei. Al sentir el caliente y erecto falo, el nekojin volvió a aferrarse a la espalda de Kai, reajustando sus piernas alrededor del cuerpo del nahual.

Un nuevo beso vino como respuesta a sus movimientos. Apasionado, intenso, asfixiantemente delicioso y suficientemente abrumador como para que Rei olvidara momentáneamente cualquier cosa que no fuera los labios de Kai y la experticia de su lengua al explorar cada rincón de su boca, beber de ella y proclamarla fiel devota de su dueño. Un instante después Rei tuvo que separarse de esos labios, ahogando un grito que luchó por salir de su garganta, cuando un agudo dolor invadió por completo su cuerpo y le hizo sentir que se partía en dos. Kai le había penetrado en un sólo movimiento; abrumado por la sensación, Rei no podía pensar, no podía moverse, no podía hacer nada que no fuera respirar, abrazarse desesperado a su alpha y dejar que sus sentidos salieran del atontamiento en el que estaban.

-Rei – La voz de Kai era densa, mas cargaba en su tesitura evidente ternura e innegable sentimiento. Rei entreabrió los ojos encontrándose con las rojizas pupilas de Kai adorándole con su mirada. Esos ojos que le hablaban de la incandescente pasión que bullía en el interior del nahual, justo ahora, le declaraban a gritos lo importante que era para él.

Rei dejó que una de sus manos viajara de la espalda del peliazul hasta el rostro de Kai, posándose en su tatuada mejilla añil. Una sublime sonrisa curvó sus abusados labios, mientras acariciaba con su pulgar la suavidad de su piel pintada. Nunca lo había dicho, pero esas marcas en el rostro del ojigrana le intrigaban tanto como le embelesaban y ciertamente dotaban a Kai de un aire aun más atractivo.

La curvatura de esos labios fue la confirmación que Kai necesitaba. Sin apartar la mirada uno del otro, ambos comenzaron a imponer un ritmo entre sus cuerpos. El momento que había deseado desde que Rei apareció en su vida, por fin estaba sucediendo. No sólo el nekojin aceptaba su papel en la relación, se le estaba entregando por voluntad propia, permitiéndole proclamarlo como suyo. _SUYO._ Kai sintió la salvaje necesidad de posesión, el primal instinto de marcar su territorio. Rei era suyo. Quería besar, tocar, morder cada centímetro de ese exquisito cuerpo mientras lo embestía, mientras su miembro se adentraba en el delgado cuerpo, se deslizaba fuera de su apretado ano sólo para volver a llenarlo con su palpitante falo, con mayor ímpetu. Mientras su olor se impregnaba en todo el cuerpo del nekojin y se entremezclaba con el boscoso aroma de Rei; para que nadie jamás pudiera dudar que el felino era suyo.

Cada movimiento de Kai al embestirlo, hacía que Rei se arqueara contra su cuerpo, pidiendo en silencio más. Pasada la inicial incomodidad, lo único que el nekojin sentía era un torrente de lava recorriendo su piel; cada embate se volvía más profundo, más intenso y traía consigo sensuales gemidos que nunca pensó escuchar emitir a Kai y le gustaba oírlos, porque era él quien provocaba tan incitantes sonidos.

-¡Kaah!... ¡K-Kai…! – Rei jadeó desesperado, Kai había alcanzado un punto dentro suyo, que le hizo gritar en éxtasis cuando una descarga de placer recorrió su cuerpo llevándolo al borde de su resistencia. El placer era tan intenso que parecía irreal, nunca había experimentado nada como lo que en este momento su cuerpo sentía y supo, justo en ese instante, que se había estado negando a aceptar que el peliazul era mucho más que un par impuesto; se había convertido en _su alpha_.

Rei gimió de nuevo y Kai pudo sentir como todo su cuerpo se convulsionaba, como su interior se apretaba estrangulando su miembro y haciendo mil veces más placentero el penetrarlo. Volvió a fijar sus ojos en el nekojin; Rei tenía la cabeza echada hacia atrás, sus cejas contraídas en concentración, sus labios entre abiertos emitiendo deliciosos sonidos, su expresión una completa muestra de satisfacción. Kai se inclinó de nuevo, asaltando los entreabiertos labios de Rei con otro apasionado beso. Su cuerpo acelerando el ritmo de sus penetraciones, deseando sentir más del nekojin… más de su estrechez… más de su calor…

Rei se estremeció, gritó su nombre con ansiedad y deseo, alcanzando un cegador clímax. Su vientre se encontró entonces bañado por la caliente semilla de su beta, lugar donde había estado apresado el miembro del nekojin, durante todo el apareamiento. La sensación de esa humedad contra su cuerpo, fue completamente avasalladora y Kai no quiso, ni pudo contener más su propio orgasmo, eyaculando potente en el interior de Rei.

El sonido de agitadas respiraciones inundó el salón. Kai se dejó caer contra el cuerpo del nekojin completamente exhausto, los músculos de su cuerpo soltando la tensión que los había embargado. Rei elevó lánguidamente sus brazos para sujetar en un flojo abrazo la figura del peliazul que descansaba con él. Permanecieron así algunos minutos, los suficientes para recuperar el ritmo normal de su palpitar y una sosegada respiración.

Con un ligero gruñido Kai se removió de los brazos del pelinegro. Salió de su cuerpo, lamentando al instante la separación, mas sabiendo que de ahora en adelante podría tenerlo para sí cuando quisiera. Se recostó a su lado y el movimiento hizo que Rei suspirara por lo bajo; se giró sobre sí para descansar de costado en el sofá, y sonrió perezosamente cuando los brazos de Kai buscaron su cuerpo para sujetarlo contra el pecho del ojigrana. Se sintió protegido, se sintió satisfecho de no perder el calor que el otro emitía y que le invitaba a ceder al sueño que comenzaba a apoderarse de sus ojos, Rei se dejó acunar entre ellos.

Cuando la inconsciencia estaba por derrotarlo, Rei sintió que Kai se asomaba por sobre su hombro y dejaba un suave beso en su mejilla y susurraba contra su piel una palabra.

-Mío…

Algo en su interior se sublevó a la declaración. Pero estaba tan cansado que por el momento, prefirió dejarse llevar por el reparador sueño que pelear contra el mismo por algo que era una indiscutible verdad.

Era suyo.

_Cotinuará._


	6. Chapter 6 part I

Capítulo 6 :: parte I

_"…y dios creó el aire, el aliento y la vida, y empezó a contarse el tiempo de los días, los uinales, los tunes, katunes, baktunes y…" _

_-¡REI!... Por Xolotl pon atención esto es importante, no podrás ser un completo guardián si no entiendes el lazo que une a todos los espíritus y como se afectan uno al otro… Rei como guardián serás más que sólo el protegido del Drigger… en tus manos tendrás el poder para crear o destruir a tu espíritu complemento… _

_Rei… _

_¡Rei!_

_¡REI! _

Despertó aturdido…

El sueño anterior… aun podía escuchar claramente su nombre ser llamado con cansancio y seriedad intentando sacarlo de su adormilamiento. Las veces en que se le reprendía cuando niño por quedarse dormido en medio de una clase realmente eran inmensurables; había sido un alumno difícil en ese aspecto, tanto así, que ninguno de Los Mayores había conseguido mantenerlo interesado más allá de un par de escasas horas, y entonces tras cabecear notoriamente, volvía a dormir. Finalmente, y por la negativa de cualquier otro a ser su maestro; Xiang, su padre, decidió ser quien tutorara a su lirón heredero.

_Papá…_

El recuerdo de sus días como pupilo de Xiang despertó incontables memorias de su tiempo juntos, trayendo inmediata humedad a sus pupilas y desolación a su pecho. La paciencia e imborrable sonrisa que el mayor siempre tenía para él al contestar sus dudas; la imaginativa forma en la que solía narrarle la historia de su gente, más como un fantástico relato de aventuras, héroes y espadas que como la solemne y tediosa realidad que fue. Su padre lo conocía bien, solía llevarlo a recorrer territorio nekojin mientras le aleccionaba; sabía que tenerlo entre paredes provocaba la impaciencia o aburrimiento de su activo y curioso hijo.

_Gatito mío…_

Una melancólica sonrisa adornó sus labios, mientras sus ojos se nublaban completamente de gruesas lágrimas al recordar la cariñosa frase, la que solía emplear al llamarle cuando estaban solos y no eran nada más que padre e hijo; cuando no había responsabilidad y deberes, cuando se permitían ser libres, juguetones y afectuosos. Cuando le envolvía en sus protectores brazos y nada podía robarle la sensación de seguridad que su calidez le trasmitía.

Cuando _su padre_ aun vivía y la existencia no resultaba una abrumadora solitud…

Rei sollozó sonoramente y el eco producido le sacó de su amarga reflexión. No se había dado cuenta cuando sus lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas y se convirtieron en un quedo llanto, ni cuando sus manos habían cubierto su dolido rostro. Entonces flachazos de lo acontecido la noche anterior en la citadela humana se agolparon en su mente, desvaneciendo la inicial congoja de su despertar por azoramiento y confusión.

Sus ambarinos ojos por fin se percataron del techo sobre él; parpadeando confundidos viraron por la habitación, mirando cada rincón del lugar con recelo mientras su mente trataba de responder el por que había estado durmiendo en lo sofás de aquella habitación comunal. Se incorporó con algo de esfuerzo, arrugando el rostro cuando su cuerpo reacciono con una punzada en la parte baja -muy baja- de su espalda; entonces y gracias al movimiento que realizó, sintió la suavidad de la tejida manta que le cubría deslizándose por su piel desnuda.

-¿Pero qué…?

_Kai…_

Un Rei totalmente enrojecido e incrédulo cubrió su boca al recordar la noche anterior, luego de que el rostro del nahual peliazul, contraído por el éxtasis del clímax apareciera en su mente. La noche anterior había cedido finalmente a ese inexplicable deseo que sentía por el anual de fuego cada vez que lo tenía cerca; y había permitido igualmente, que Kai saciara el hambre de su cuerpo.

Se habían apareado –meditó disgustado Rei- erizándose su piel al recordar la sensación que cada caricia de Kai había dejado sobre su cuerpo; había sido una entrega placentera lo reconocía… pero con ello, selló finalmente su enlace, aceptando el dominio del peliazul y su absoluta posición como el beta del nahual de fuego.

Lo sabía inútil pero aun así, sus ojos buscaron tras su espalda la ausente figura de Kai. Resopló, aunque no supo si aquella exhalación fue de alivio o decepción. Había sido absurdo de su parte pensar que el peliazul permanecería junto a él al menos en esa ocasión; la que representaba su primer despertar como… _su pareja_.

Sacudió enérgico la cabeza. Reprendiéndose por esa clase de pensamiento y sobre todo por el agudizar de la opresión dentro de sí. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba? Él sabía bien que el ojigrana se levantaba con el primer rayo de luz y por la intensidad de la luminosidad del día que se colaba por los ventanales, el alba había llegado hacía bastante tiempo ya. Además, no lo necesitaba a su lado; él no era una infantil beta contrariada por encontrarse sola en el lecho donde se había apareado por vez primera, necesitando de la cercanía y guía del alpha para no sentirse perdida…

_Pero lo necesitas… ahora eres el beta de Kai…_

-¡No es cierto, yo no lo necesito! –bramó Rei molesto consigo mismo, obviando el llamado a la puerta del salón y la apertura de la misma por un joven de cabellos rojizos y ojos cielo.

-¿Rei? -

Rei volteó sorprendido al escuchar el llamado. Sus ojos se enfrentaron entonces a las cristalinas pupilas de Tala observándole detenidamente, mostrando en su pálido rostro una mueca de diversión; que no hizo más que enardecer aun más, las ya de por si sonrosadas mejillas del nekojin.

-¿Todo bien?

El pelinegro asintió varias veces con la cabeza, mientras el joven escolta se acercó hasta donde permanecía sentado. Instintivamente Rei sujetó la manta que le cubría y la elevó para cubrir lo más posible su cuerpo, haciendo sonreír aun más al nahual. Con elegancia y un fluido movimiento Tala dejó sobre el regazo del nekojin un pequeño bulto perfectamente doblado, antes de girarse y darle la espalda, regresando sus pasos hasta la puerta.

-Kai mandó traerte algo de ropa. – comentó desde la entrada, girando un poco para mirar al perplejo nekojin, que alternaba sus ojos entre el bulto en su regazo y el nahual en la puerta.

– También quiere verte, te esperaré afuera para llevarte con él.

Sin decir más Tala abandonó la habitación, dejando tras de sí a un –nuevamente- sonrojado Rei, cuyo corazón palpitó acelerado mientras su estomago se revolvía con ansiosas cosquillas al escuchar que era requerido por el peliazul.

Inspiró tratando de controlarse, tratando de no darle importancia a lo que sentía; recordándose a si mismo que lo sucedido con Kai no tenía trascendencia, que lo único importante era otorgar el debido sacramento a su padre. Ese pensamiento, logro desvanecer algo de aquella emoción.

Sin embargo, una sutil sonrisa se pintó en sus labios y no abandono su faz mientras se vestía, ni cuando salió de la habitación y se dejó guiar por Tala hasta donde se encontraba Kai.

**:::0:::**

El trayecto hacia la posición que ocupaba Kai resultó demasiado corto para un nervioso Rei. En cuestión de algunos metros y varios minutos de caminata, divisó en el claro central de su antigua aldea a un grupo de guerreros nahuales reunidos en ordenadas filas atendiendo alertas a cada palabra que la voz firme y gruesa del nahual de fuego emitía. Escuchó como Tala aclaraba su garganta para llamar de nuevo su atención y con un leve movimiento de cabeza le indicó que continuaran caminando. El nekojin pudo apreciar que su destino final sería inevitablemente el estrado donde estaba el peliazul.

Aun cuando ambos jóvenes se movieron con discreción, su llegada no pasó desapercibida para ningún nahual presente. Rei parpadeó nervioso cuando la cabeza de Kai giró ante la interrupción y lo recibió con una penetrante mirada. Con timidez, Rei agachó la cabeza y buscó acomodarse en el lugar que Tala le indicaba, sintiendo sus mejillas cubiertas de nuevo con exagerado rubor. Su cuerpo se estremeció y su corazón golpeteó acelerado, Rei rogó porque nadie notara su reacción. Una que tenía causa directa en los ojos de Kai. A pesar de la distancia, Rei pudo distinguir con absoluta claridad la sombra de insaciable deseo que las pupilas grana destilaron. La mirada de un predador mirando a su presa. Kai parecía tener hambre de algo y sabía bien qué era.

Con una última instrucción a los guerreros, que les indicaba iniciar las rondas de vigilancia en los sectores acordados, Kai dio por concluida la reunión permitiendo la retirada de las tropas nahual. Con suma cautela Rei siguió cada movimiento realizado por el peliazul, desde su manera de plantarse frente a los guerreros a los seguros ademanes que sus manos realizaban. La curva que se apreciaba en su ancha espalda, la forma en que la blasfema tela de su ropa envolvía ceñidamente su cuerpo, la definida cintura y el plano abdomen. Los firmes muslos de sus largas piernas. El bulto entre ellas, ese caliente y grueso miembro que sabía poseía y por el cual, su interior pulsó por sentir nuevamente.

Rei desvió la mirada con rapidez al percatarse de sus pensamientos, se abrazó trémulo y mortificado.

Una vez marchado los guerreros, Kai se volvió a los guardianes que aun le aguardaban mas, lo primero y único que los ojos del nahual de fuego tuvieron en su campo visual fue la apocada figura de Rei a sólo unos metros de donde se encontraba.

Su primer impulso fue el de zanjar la distancia que los separaba del nekojin, abrazarlo a su cuerpo apoderándose de su boca y tomarlo ahí mismo. Haber sido capaz de tenerlo la noche anterior, no hizo más que incrementar su deseo por Rei.

Despertar con él a su lado piel contra piel, con brazos y piernas entrelazadas; envuelto en su aroma, emitiendo suaves y contentos ronroneos… ¡dioses! No abalanzarse sobre la durmiente figura despertándolo entre devoradores besos y demandantes caricias le resultó una titánica tarea; tanto que no había podido dejar de pensar en él en ningún momento durante el lento transcurrir de ese día. Finalmente desesperado e ignorando los sarcásticos comentarios de Tala, le mandó por su obsesión de piel canela.

La necesidad por siquiera tocarlo era demasiada para el ojigrana. Kai dio un par de pasos hacia donde se encontraba el pelinegro, quien al percibir el movimiento elevó finalmente la cara para enfrentarle. Sus ojos se engancharon y el siguiente paso de Kai se detuvo, mientras las mejillas del nekojin se tiñeron de un seductor rosado que casi logra hacer sonreír al tatuado.

-Los Mayores nekojin han llegado Kai. –La voz de Bryan despertó a ambos jóvenes de su estaticidad.

Rei bajo su mirada de inmediato, por lo que no pudo observar como el rostro de Kai se arrugó ligeramente por la acción que había hecho. Kai se volvió parcialmente, lo suficiente para poder asentir con su cabeza a la información que le proporcionó el pelilila.

-Rei.

Al escuchar su nombre en un tono profundo Rei sintió una descarga recorrerle. Sus ojos ámbar se levantaron hacia el nahual que le llamaba. Kai permanecía estoico a unos pasos de él, su rostro serio no ocultaba la llama que iluminaba con ímpetu sus pupilas. Su mirada lo mismo sugestiva que imponente, congeló por un segundo toda función de su cuerpo. La agudeza con que Kai le observaba y la mano extendida hacia él, eran una silente orden de que se acercara, de que fuese él quien eliminara la distancia entre ambos.

Y su traicionero cuerpo de inmediato cumplió la orden.

Un inesperado ardor en su estomago le hizo por un momento detener el movimiento que hacia para incorporarse del sitio en el que había permanecido desde su llegada. Mas, la elevada ceja añil que Kai levantó al verle dudar formó un nudo en su garganta e hizo que su mente comenzara a retarle por desobedecer a su alpha. Tragando un gruñido frustrado Rei se encaminó hacia Kai, sosteniéndole la mirada en todo momento, hasta que sintió el calor que emitía el cuerpo del nahual de fuego alcanzarle y su inconfundible aroma sosegar su instintiva altivez.

Era la tercera ocasión en que Rei esquivaba su mirada, y aunque una parte de su mente vagamente se inconformó por la acción, con el nekojin tan cerca, su instinto y contenido deseo tomaron el control. Las manos de Kai se elevaron al unísono y se anclaron con firmeza en la cintura de Rei atrayéndolo hasta sentir que colisionaban sus cuerpos; y sin demorar mas lo que tanto había deseado, Kai se inclinó sobre el nekojin atrapando sus labios con los suyos en un beso pasional.

Las manos de Rei se sujetaron a la camisa de Kai por soporte, pues sus sentidos fueron abrumados por lo que la boca y lengua del ojigrana le hacían. Por unos instantes el estar en un campo abierto con los ojos de los demás guardianes probablemente sobre ellos no le importó, en sus pensamientos no había más que las sensaciones provocadas por este beso.

Tener al nekojin voluntariamente respondiendo a sus labios y encogiéndose contra él fue, por alguna razón, extraño. Cuando Kai por fin se retiró, no pudo evitar mirar a su par desconcertado. Mas, un bajo gruñido a su espalda le hizo recordar la reunión que aun tenía pendiente. Poniendo de lado sus dudas, Kai deslizó una de sus manos hasta alcanzar la de Rei, entrelazó sus dedos con el nekojin y enfiló sus pasos hacia el salón donde le aguardaban los ancianos.

**:::0:::**

_Llegará el momento en el que tendrás que ser fuerte por toda nuestra gente. Llegará el momento en el que te convertirás en el pilar de su fe y su supervivencia… _

_Cuando ese instante se presente, tu deber como mi hijo tendrá que sobreponerse a los deseos de tu corazón…_

_Gatito mío… oro porque en tu futuro, cuando debas elegir y yo no esté a tu lado… exista quien pueda sostenerte entre sus brazos en mi lugar…_

-¿Rei?

El preocupado susurro y el suave roce de cálidos dedos enlazándose a los de su mano con ternura, hicieron a Rei volver al aquí y al ahora, mientras tragaba con dificultad el sollozo que trajo a su acongojada alma el recuerdo recién revivido. En este momento como nunca antes, las palabras de su padre tenían un nuevo y doloroso significado.

Sus humedecidos ojos se levantaron y se fijaron entonces en la serena seguridad que la mirada carmesí de Kai le estaba dirigiendo. Las facciones del nahual por un segundo se tornaron enternecidas, al momento en que una gruesa lágrima se deslizaba por la apiñonada mejilla y al instante un reconfortante apretón obsequiado a la unión de sus manos, fue suficiente para saber que Kai le entendía.

Con lentitud y solemnidad, Kai retiró de la otra mano de Rei, el cinto donde portaba la titilante gema donde permanecían Drigger y su padre. El nekojin no separó sus ojos de la travesía que la mágica piedra hizo de los dedos del peliazul hasta las largas y arrugadas manos de Zigi. Los Mayores le miraron con pesadumbre en sus ojos, se notaban afligidos y temerosos. Rei sintió como aquellas pupilas le pedían algo… algo que en ese momento el nuevo líder nekojin no podía ni quería entender.

Kai sin embargo, parecía comprender perfectamente el silente lenguaje entre esas miradas. El peliazul se levantó de su asiento sin soltar jamás la delgada mano de Rei.

-¿Necesitan algo más para iniciar el ritual? – Su voz segura y aterciopelada retumbó en aquel ensordecedor silencio, haciendo que las pupilas grisáceas del Mayor giraran hacia su persona. El anciano le contempló por el más largo minuto antes de negar con un movimiento de cabeza.

-No mi Señor, la purificación puede iniciar.

-Hasta el atardecer, entonces. –Con la sencilla orden el peliazul dio por concluido aquel encuentro, dándoles la espalda para centrar su total atención en el abatido nekojin que se aferraba a su mano y mantenía una mirada baja, tratando de contener un nuevo desborde de lágrimas.

Zigi asintió nuevamente aun cuando el joven señor nahual ya no pudiera apreciar el gesto. Fue entonces que Los Mayores nekojin se dispusieron a abandonar aquel recinto, mas antes de salir, el anciano dedicó un último vistazo a la pareja. Una fantasmal sonrisa adorno su faz; Xiang había tenido tanta razón al pensar que el futuro de su hijo y de su pueblo estaría seguro en las manos de aquel jovencito.

Para el anciano, resultaban obvios los motivos que tenía el peliazul. Bastaba con mirar detenidamente como se iluminaban sus ojos cada vez que el nekojin de largo cabello negro aparecía en su campo de visión. Además, había demostrado una vez más su amplio conocimiento e insuperable preparación, pues había reunido a la perfección cada elemento necesario para llevar a cabo los rituales mortuorios.

Debía conocer las costumbres nekojin mejor de lo que todos suponían. Por ello les había despedido hasta el crepúsculo. Con la puesta del sol, iniciarían los funerales del ex patriarca; luego de que un ritual de purificación fuese llevado a cabo. Los nekojin creían que, el camino al reino de la inmortalidad era a través del moribundo sol; cuando irónicamente, su luz podía llegar a ser cegadora, inmensa y efímera.

Como la vida misma.

Kai había sentido la mirada del anciano sobre él, mas no le dio importancia alguna. Lo único que ahora ocupaba su mente era el confortar al nekojin de cabizbaja postura y húmedos ojos ámbar. Sin embargo, el llamado de Tala quien había asistido a esa reunión, demoró momentáneamente su plan de sujetar contra su pecho a Rei, besarlo con suavidad y dulzura, acariciar sus sedosos cabellos y delinear con sus manos las curvas de su cuerpo; hasta hacer que olvidara todo excepto a él.

La pesadumbre que lo envolvía en esos momentos, no evitaba que se percatara de que tan necesaria sentía la cercanía de Kai. Cuanto había agradecido que tomara el control del rito funerario y de lidiar con las suplicantes miradas de Los Mayores. Tampoco podía ignorar, como retrasó hasta lo imposible la separación de sus dedos cuando aquel, llamado por el pelirrojo tuvo que soltar su mano.

Y sin embargo, al mismo tiempo; un ardor en su interior renegaba de sentirse tan dependiente. Se rebelaba contra esa sensación de seguridad que el nahual de fuego le proporcionaba, y condenaba la debilidad con que estaba reaccionando. Sí, la muerte de su padre era dolorosa, era abrumadora y era asfixiante; pero su actuar era indigno del guerrero que él era. Del líder nekojin que ahora representaba para su gente.

Sus manos se aferraron a la tela sobre sus muslos, formando dos puños fuertemente apretados. Tenía que dejar de actuar como un débil y asustadizo cachorro y actuar con el honor que debía a su padre, a su rango y a sí mismo.

Rei levanto la mirada. Sus pupilas aun algo húmedas pero brillantes con renacida determinación. Se incorporó del asiento que había estado ocupando apocadamente y se encaminó hacia donde estaban Kai y el resto de los guardianes, probablemente discutiendo información sobre los humanos. No permitiría que le dejaran fuera. Ocuparía su lugar como nueva cabeza del clan nekojin.

-Es demasiado sospechoso que hasta ahora no se hayan atrevido a venir – murmuró Bryan.

-Yo también esperaba una persecución casi inmediata. Esperar no parece algo que los humanos sepan hacer con éxito. Especialmente cuando tenemos lo que buscan. – complementó Tala, haciendo un gesto de disgusto que endureció sus facciones mientras cruzaba sus brazos sobre el pecho.

-Precisamente –apuntó Kai – Saben que los estaremos esperando y mientras no ataquen, estaremos esperando. Será más desgastante para nuestros guerreros la espera que la lucha propia.

-Ataquemos entonces- la afirmación vino tras la espalda de los guardianes, quienes se volvieron para ver a un confiado nekojin acercarse hasta donde se encontraban, desviando lo suficiente sus pasos como para plantarse lejos del nahual de fuego; cuyos ojos no se despegaron de él ni un segundo.

Tala intercambió extrañadas miradas con Bryan. Spencer lo hizo con Ian. Los cuatro volvieron su atención hacia Rei.

El nekojin sintió la pesadez de los cuatro pares de pupilas atendiéndolo, mas era la mirada carmín de Kai la única que comenzaba a afectarlo. El nahual de fuego permaneció en silencio algunos segundos, como si estuviera meditando las palabras que el pelinegro pronunciara. Sin embargo, aquel mutismo no hacía más que intranquilizar al ojiámbar, quien no podía ignorar la intensidad con que era observado, o el destello algo lascivo que albergaban esos agudos ojos grana.

Tampoco, como su estómago cosquilleaba nervioso a la creciente sensación de imprudencia que recorría su cuerpo.

-Brooklyn es un desquiciado, pero no un estúpido. –murmuró finalmente el tatuado– Hacer un movimiento ahora, sería darle ventaja.

La voz de Kai resonó serena aunque irresoluta, desestimando la propuesta del nekojin. Sus ojos jamás dejaron de observar al pelinegro, quien finalmente cedió a la intensidad de las pupilas grana y desvió su mirada, agachando la cabeza en mansa actitud.

Kai enarcó una ceja al verlo y a su mente vinieron las esquivas miradas anteriores, así como la docilidad con que se dejó besar hacía apenas unas horas. Sus entrañas comenzaron a tensarse con molestia.

-Deberíamos hablar con Lee –propuso entonces Ian – Los nekojin habían contenido bien esta área hasta que los superó el numero de humanos.

-Su conocimiento de la zona ayudaría en demasía a planear una contingencia – repuso Tala, tras meditar un segundo el comentario del guardián. Levantó sus ojos cielo hacia el otro y asintió en aprobación.

-Búscalo Ian.

-NO –La negativa voz detuvo el movimiento que el otro ya iniciaba e hizo que las miradas de los guardianes se fijaran confusas en el promulgador de tal palabra.

El rostro de Kai portaba una mueca de disgusto y seriedad. Rei no lo sabía, había sido el único que mantuvo la mirada en el suelo. Y eso, solo inflamó más el ardor en el estomago del nahual.

-Rei irá a buscarlo –repuso con altivez- y también me traerá un buen trago de aguardiente con algo de comida.

Una casi imperceptible curvatura se produjo en la comisura de los labios del peliazul. Su 'petición' había logrado que los ojos ámbar de Rei se levantaran finalmente y que se clavaran en él, inicialmente confusos para luego brillar con indignación. Sus manos se cerraron férreas en dos puños a los lados de su cuerpo y por un segundo, Kai estuvo completamente seguro de que el nekojin le mandaría al diablo.

No sucedió.

Rei se tragó cualquier desafiante emoción que pudo haber sentido y tras asentir al peliazul, se encaminó hacia la salida. Su corazón latiendo con fuerza, su respiración acelerada y su estómago sintiendo mil agujas ser clavadas en el interior. Había deseado con todo su ser gritarle al maldito nahual de fuego que él no era su sirviente, ni su mandadero. Había querido estamparte el puño en su pálido y atractivo rostro. Había…

Había cedido a la voz que le reclamó atender a su alpha, al instinto de obedecerle, a la necesidad de…

-Ah! – el quejido que escapó de sus labios fue tanto por la dolorosa fuerza con que su brazo fue sujetado tan repentinamente, como por la sorpresa que tal acción le provocó. De pronto se encontró nuevamente frente a los profundos y nada contentos ojos carmín de Kai.

-¿K-Kai? – murmuró intimidado. El nahual arrugó más el entrecejo al escuchar el temeroso tono de su voz.

-Déjenos solos. **Ahora**. – Ordenó cortante al resto de los guardianes, quienes se encontraban completamente desconcertados por lo que recién habían presenciado. Salvo Tala, que tras enarcar una ceja y evaluar rápidamente las reacciones de Kai, sonrió con algo de malicia y meneó su cabeza divertido. Llamó a sus camaradas y abandonaron la habitación, musitando algo sobre regresar luego con un reporte de las vigilancias.

Kai simplemente gruñó algo inteligible. Toda su atención estaba clavada en el nekojin frente a él.

-¿Qué demonios pasa contigo¿Por qué actúas como una hembra? – espetó entre dientes una vez asegurado que estaban completamente solos. Lo único que obtuvo como respuesta, fue la pérdida de las pupilas ámbar. Rei nuevamente le esquivaba.

Frustrado, Kai sujetó el rostro del nekojin y le obligó a enfrentarle. Cuando sus ojos finalmente se encontraron, todo a su alrededor desapareció. Rei se sentía arrastrado al poderoso e incitante mar grana que eran los ojos de Kai; le encantaban, le hipnotizaban… siempre llenos de fuerza, de intensidad. De un indescriptible brillo que lo enviciaba a perderse en ellos.

Sintió entonces como su cuerpo chocaba contra la mesa de piedra, sus ojos no habían perdido contacto con los pozos carmesí del nahual de fuego, hasta que la orilla de piedra se incrustó en su piel. Sus párpados se cerraron automáticamente y sus manos buscaron desesperadas el apoyó de la dura superficie; los brazos de Kai lo aprisionaban formando un par de barreras que le impedirían el paso.

Era tan intenso sentir la mirada grana del nahual, que Rei sintió como si su cuerpo le quemase por dentro y desvió la mirada, Kai arrugó ligeramente el ceño pero igualmente se inclinó para besarle el cuello, lamió y mordió con avidez. No hubo las clásicas negativas del pelinegro, así que subió por su barbilla hasta alcanzar los rosados labios para reclamar un pasional beso que se presentó sumiso.

Kai casi grito.

Rei no sabía que sentir, le gustaban todas aquellas sensaciones que Kai le provocaba, pero aún sentía impotencia al no saber que hacer.

Los labios de Kai hurgaron sin piedad dentro de su boca, Rei permitió que su lengua se dejara someter mansamente por el despiadado contacto y entonces, los dientes del nahual de fuego se cerraron con fuerza sobre sus labios. Rei simplemente gimió y abrió un poco más su boca para permitirle al mayor lamer las gotas de sangre que pintaron sus labios.

No supo como termino recostado sobre la mesa de piedra, pero sus muñecas le dolían por el fuerte agarre con el que Kai mantenía sus manos pegadas a la dura superficie. Kai le miró de arriba a bajo, y un gruñido de exasperación brotó de su garganta. Sabía que con Rei las cosas no serían sencillas, que en cada ocasión que pudiese, su beta lucharía por demostrarle su poder, por probarle a cualquiera que lo pusiera en duda que él no era sumiso, que era un magnifico guerrero al que nadie podía sobrepasar... a excepción de Kai... su alpha.

Y eso era lo que a Kai más le gustaba de Rei, su mirada determinada, sus instintos de lucha, su oposición ante la doblegación, disfrutaba de la ardiente y abrasadora pasión que destilaba por cada poro y amaba ver el brillo peligroso que manaba de su dorada mirada cuando algo lo retaba... y Kai adoraba ser quien lo provocara.

Por eso verlo tan obediente le causaba cierta amargura, como un sabor metálico escurriéndose desde su boca al estómago, por lo que sin pensarlo sujetó la camisa del menor y tiró de ella hacía los lados, rasgando la tela. Esperaba obtener cualquier gruñido de desaprobación, pero Rei simplemente desvió la mirada, avergonzándose de sus reacciones, de que con sólo aspirar el aroma de su alpha, todo su cuerpo se preparara para el apareamiento.

Kai gimió porque a pesar de lo frustrado que se sentía, no podía dejar de desear a Rei, al mirar sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus labios ligeramente abiertos y sus ojos entrecerrados nublados por el deseo. Besó sin compasión su pecho, succionó y mordió sus tetillas, pero Rei simplemente gemía, permitiendo que hiciera con su cuerpo lo que quería.

Entonces Kai se incorporó y lo miró con deseo.

-Abre las piernas. -exigió. Rei le miró con los ojos bien abiertos, Kai pudo ver la clara lucha que se desató en su interior, una que no duró mucho, una que perdió el espíritu guerrero del felino. Aspiró con fuerza y lentamente separó sus piernas para Kai. El alpha entrecerró sus párpados.

Deseó golpearle en el rostro. Traer al fiero guerrero que lo volvía loco, a aquel que a pesar de las constantes negativas, le permitía saborear la dulzura de su cuerpo, sentir la tibia calidez de su pasaje estrecho... Con furia sujetó las piernas del menor, atrayéndolo hasta su cuerpo, pasando una de ellas por sobre su hombro hasta que la parte contraria a su rodilla se apoyó en él. Empujó con fuerza su cuerpo, simulando una violenta embestida; Rei arqueó su espalda, y gimió de una manera tan sugerente que Kai deseó que sus cuerpos estuviesen desnudos.

-Mírame. -ordenó y el nekojin obedeció. Kai se inclinó para besar con fuerza sus labios, explorando sin recato la boca de su beta. Rei respondió al beso, pero había algo diferente que estaba torturando al nahual de fuego.

-¡Maldita sea, Rei!

No, esto no se comparaba a su primera vez juntos y Kai se sentía desolado, en cierta forma traicionado.

-Yo no... -pero antes de que pudiera decirle algo, un sonoro golpe en la puerta de madera distrajo su atención.

-¡Largo! -gritó con furia.

La voz de alguien, apagada por el grosor de la puerta, exclamó algo que Rei no entendió pero que hizo que el semblante de Kai se endureciera y soltara sin preámbulos a su beta. Acomodó su ropa y le dirigió una mirada que Rei no supo interpretar.

Se encaminó a la puerta y abandonó el lugar sin dirigirle ni una sola palabra.

Un gemido de dolorosa frustración brotó de la garganta de Rei; le odiaba... pero más aversión sentía hacia él mismo porque disfrutaba de la atención del nahual de fuego y sentía necesitarla en demasía. Necesitaba cada palabra, cada beso, cada caricia, incluso la sola cercanía del mayor le resultaba ya necesaria y eso lo confundía.

Se dejó caer al suelo llevando sus manos a su rostro. Como desearía poder hablar con su padre ahora y no sentirse tan devastadoramente solo.

**:::0:::**

El viento de las montañas susurraba tenue repartiendo heladas caricias a quienes se reunían en la explanada central de la destruida aldea nekojin, contemplando la puesta del sol. Los _hsiao_ de bambú resonaban melancólicos, cantando viejas tonadas. Esas que hablaban de los grandes guerreros caídos en batalla, los que la vida jamás olvidaría y cuyos nombres estaban ahora acuñados en la eternidad de las estrellas, y a las cuales se unía uno más.

Los ojos ámbar de Rei caerían de su innata calidez. Permanecían sin despegarse de la inerte figura de su padre postrada sobre el labrado púlpito que se levantaba justo a la orilla de Tai Shan, la enorme montaña donde vivían los nekojin. Ese era el sitio ceremonial mas sagrado para su pueblo, donde Xolotl creo al primer hijo de tierra y sangre; donde Drigger nació y donde él había jurado hacía tantas lunas atrás ser un digno guardián del imponente espíritu.

Su mirada se empañó ligeramente, mientras su mente le dejaba entrever trozos de su pasado. Recuerdos que ahora quemaban dentro de su pecho con abrasadora fuerza; vívidos como si fuese ese instante mismo. Podía ver a su padre mirarle orgulloso y emocionado, por haber logrado la protección del espíritu guardián. Podía sentir su afectuosa sonrisa y saborear el reconfortante abrazo que le obsequió.

Respiró profundamente, intentando contener la punzada que atravesaba su pecho.

El dorado etéreo de luz del sol iluminó la durmiente figura, rodeándolo con su radiante resplandor, cegando momentáneamente a todo presente mientras se escuchaban en quedos susurros las oraciones en su honor.

El corazón de Rei comenzó a palpitar presuroso y su respiración se escuchó elaborada. Sus manos comenzaron a sentirse calientes y nerviosas, se movieron entre si mismas, enredando los dedos, arrugando la tela de su vestimenta, alcanzando las hebras de negro cabello… hasta que el nekojin formó dos puños y se obligó a dejarlas a sus costados. Sus ojos miraron hacia su alrededor, buscando entre los ahí reunidos a un nahual con cabellos alborotamente añiles y profundos ojos carmesí.

_¿Dónde estas, Kai?_

Cuando la luz desapareciera y los rezos hubiesen concluido, dependería de él consumar el rito fúnebre y sabía bien que no sería capaz de lograrlo _solo_. No podría pronunciar la esperada despedida a su padre sin que su voz se quebrara o sin que sus lágrimas desbordaran; No, sin sentir el confortante apoyo del nahual de fuego junto a él.

Pero Kai había desaparecido, no le había visto más en el transcurso de ese día luego de que se marchara sumamente molesto. Sin embargo muy dentro de si, había supuesto _y esperado_ que el peliazul se presentara a la ceremonia, se plantara a su lado y le acompañara.

Las últimas notas se tocaron y de pronto, sólo el susurro del viento se escuchó en aquel lugar. Rei supo que todos los ojos estaban ahora puestos en él y en lo que haría. Sintiendo el hueco dentro de su pecho aumentar por la intensa desolación que sentía, Rei mordió su labio inferior con fuerza y agachó la cabeza.

Sólo necesitaba un momento más para tomar fuerzas. Sólo debía respirar y concluir este agónico momento de una vez. Sólo…

Sus sentidos registraron de pronto la presencia de alguien a su espalda, un firme brazo se enredó en su cintura apegándole la espalda a un fornido pecho y una voz gruesa susurró a su oído palabras de apoyo. Rei se estremeció al sentir el cálido aliento rozar su oreja e instintivamente se dejó recargar contra Kai, pues al instante todo su cuerpo reconoció a su alpha.

Sin meditar en lo que hacía y sólo guiado por su deseo de sentirse confortado, Rei cerró sus ojos y ladeó su rostro hasta que pudo sentir como su frente contactaba con el mentón del peliazul. Kai afianzó el abrazo sobre su cintura inclinándose lo suficiente para poner en contacto sus labios con la suave piel del nekojin.

Fue sólo un instante… pero aquella tenue caricia le dio la fuerza necesaria para abrir sus ojos nuevamente y enfrentar este doloroso momento.

Con la seguridad de que ahora tenía el respaldo de Kai, el joven patriarca nekojin se adelantó hasta donde se encontraban tres Mayores, cada uno con un sirio especial, justo al costado de donde reposaba su padre.

Tomó una de los sirios y lo elevó hacia la puesta de sol, dejando la sombra del durmiente entre la dorada luz y la llama. Respiró profundamente y forzó su voz para que fuera escuchada por todos los presentes, mientras intentaba que sonara –al menos- concisa.

-Sigue la luz que hoy Xolotl te muestra, sigue sin dudar hijo de la tierra… y halla tras ella la eternidad… porque… -su voz se entrecortó y sus ojos ardieron en ese momento, cuando pronunciaría la despedida final.

-… porque sólo nos separamos, para volvernos a encontrar. - Tragó el nudo de su garganta y cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras sus manos atraían hacia su rostro aquella veladora. Una gruesa lágrima escurrió por su rostro, reflejo de lo que su mente implacable recordaba: los amorosos abrazos, alentadoras sonrisas e inconclusos planes…

Inhalando profundamente y sopló lentamente contra la pequeña llama, haciendo que esta titilara en resistencia, sólo para ser finalmente extinguida por el suave aliento del nekojin.

_Continua parte II_

nota: la primera oración escrita en este capitulo, pertenece al libro Popol Vuh


	7. Chapter 6 part II

**Disclamer:** Beyblade no me pertenece, este es sólo un fic de fanáticos para fanáticos.

**Advertencia:** Contiene Lemon.

* * *

_Capitulo 6 Parte II_

Lo que pasó después Rei no lo recordaba, seguramente los dos mayores habían apagado también sus sirios y siguiendo la tradición, todos habrían rendido un último homenaje al difunto patriarca con un cántico final y una profunda reverencia. Entonces habrían encendido la hoguera que consumiría el terrenal cuerpo de Xiang y liberaría a los _trece cielos_ su alma.

Una suave caricia sobre su cabello le hizo regresar del limbo donde parecía haber estado. Se encontró entonces acunado entre dos fuertes brazos y una calida almohada como soporte. Rei observó su mano, firmemente sujeta de la tela que envolvía su almohada… o mejor dicho, el pecho contra el que se recargaba.

-¿Te sientes mejor? –el ronco susurro que fue musitado contra su oído le hizo estremecer y su cuerpo instintivamente se acurrucó contra el cuerpo de su alpha, pues aun antes de escucharle hablar había reconocido el aroma que lo envolvía.

Mas antes de que pudiera concluir su movimiento, fue despojado de su refugio por un repentino empujón que le separó del cuerpo de Kai. Sus confundidas pupilas se vieron reflejadas entonces en los serios ojos carmesí del peliazul, cuyo rostro se arrugaba en clara señal de molestia.

-No hagas eso –ordenó la seria voz del nahual, desconcertando al joven de doradas pupilas. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a Kai? Primero aparecía a último minuto en el réquiem a su padre mostrándole su apoyo y después le alejaba de su lado cuando él era el que buscaba su consuelo.

Las cejas del nekojin se fruncieron. ¿A qué estaba jugando el peliazul¿Por qué primero lo incitaba a creer que contaba con él para luego mostrarse como una piedra¿Por qué era tan distante y frío cuando ahora necesitaba comprensión y cariño? Acababa de entregar a su padre al gran espíritu y el otro se comportaba como si no tuviera gran importancia.

Estaba sufriendo, que no podía entenderlo Kai.

El nahual de fuego se giró y emprendió sus pasos de vuelta a la aldea, lo últimos presentes en la ceremonia se habían retirado hacia poco, talvez a sólo unos metros de distancia. Aun así, Kai no limitó la rudeza y fuerza de su voz al ordenarle a Rei que avanzara de una vez.

El pelinegro arrugó el rostro y sus manos de inmediato se hicieron puños. ¡Ese maldito! Cómo se atrevía a… Agachó la cabeza y apretó los ojos, suprimiendo un gruñido molesto. Aquella maldita y sumisa voz en su cabeza había resonado con fuerza acallando su orgullo y recordándole quién era 'ese maldito'.

Kai había girado un poco el rostro para mirar por sobre su hombro al nekojin, esperando que su actitud lo hiciera despertar. Sin embargo, verlo contenerse nuevamente no hizo más que enfurecerlo a sobremanera. En un rápido y ágil movimiento regresó sus pasos hasta donde se encontraba Rei, lo sujetó de los brazos y lo estrelló contra el tronco de un enorme árbol; ignorando por completo el gesto de dolor que cruzó por las facciones del pelinegro.

-¿Qué demonios pasa contigo¿Por qué no me respondes¿Por qué no desafías mis palabras? – A cada pregunta el tono de su voz aumentaba, tanto como aumentaba la presión de sus dedos en los brazos del nekojin; quien simplemente cerró los ojos con fuerza y apretó sus dientes, encogiéndose ante el exabrupto del otro.

-¡Respóndeme! –exigió Kai con un zarandeo al cuerpo del pelinegro.

-¡Porque no puedo! – Replicó, abriendo sus ojos y por un instante sus pupilas doradas se mostraron furiosas al clavarse en el nahual de fuego.

-_Una_ beta _no debe_ contradecir a su alpha- La rabia dentro sus ojos no decayó, mas Rei tuvo que desviar sus ojos del rostro de Kai al aceptar por vez primera los papeles que jugaban uno respecto al otro.

Kai lo atrajo hacia él con fuerza, clavando aun más sus dedos en la piel de Rei. Inclinándose para hablarle al oído, su voz resonó amarga y frustrada sobre el tímpano del pelinegro.

-Si hubiera querido una hembra como pareja la habría escogido… –siseó con resentimiento y molestia– …de saber que te convertirías en una al aparearme contigo, no lo habría hecho.

-¡Qué¡Yo _no_ soy una hembra! –

-¡Entonces deja de comportarte como una! – Gritó furioso el nahual de fuego soltando al nekojin con un brusco movimiento; haciendo que trastabillara un par de pasos. Sus ojos carmín destellando altivos, retándole a que le enfrentara a que le desafiara.

Pero Rei no lo hizo. Aunque sus ojos esta vez no perdieron la batalla y se mantuvieron en alto devolviendo la mirada al nahual.

Frustrado, Kai giró nuevamente sobre sus talones y desapareció en un parpadeo.

Rei permaneció un instante observando el lugar por donde Kai se había desvanecido, sus ojos luego viraron a su alrededor y se encontró con la solitud del bosque. Volvió la mirada hacia el camino y sintió cierto dolor en el pecho.

Kai lo había dejado solo. Sabía que no tenia porque sentirse pesaroso, después de todo, no era una hembra en celo que necesitase la protección del macho dominante, pero aun así…

NO. Él era el poderoso líder de la aldea nekojin, era el guardián de Drigger y no había miembro alguno de su clan que no estuviese convencido de su grandiosa fuerza… por eso… por eso no entendía su actitud sumisa.

Odiaba sentir esa imperiosa necesidad de sentirse protegido entre los brazos del nahual de fuego, odiaba el creciente cosquilleo que lo invadía cuando lo observaba con esa intensa mirada grana... los estremecimientos que le provocaba con el sólo roce de su piel y los espasmos placenteros que provocaban sus manos repartiendo firmes caricias sobre su cuerpo desnudo.

No le gustaba actuar tan dependiente de Kai, aunque siempre creyó que una actitud sumisa alegraría bastante al guerrero de fuego, siempre pareció que deseaba domarlo… pero se equivoco.

Kai ahora parecía odiarlo y eso le provocaba un vuelco doloroso que le confundía, le hacia dudar y sentirse perdido.

-¿Rei? –parpadeó sorprendido por no haberse percatado de la presencia de alguien más. Reconoció la voz y figura de Tala al emerger de las sombras del bosque. Hacía ya bastante que la noche había iniciado y no supo cuanto tiempo permaneció en aquel lugar.

Se incorporó del suelo, apoyándose en el tronco que le había servido de respaldado hasta ahora.

-¿Dónde está Kai¿Por qué no estás con él?- cuestionó el pelirrojo mirando inquisitivo al nekojin. Rei arrugó el rostro, nunca la había agradado la familiaridad con que Tala hablaba de su alpha.

-No sé dónde está. –replicó serio, encaminándose para regresar a la aldea- Búscalo, seguro prefiere tu compañía a la mía.

Tala enarcó una ceja a esa respuesta. Rei sintió su brazo ser detenido por el otro y giró para mirarlo molesto. Los ojos cielo del guerrero lo estudiaban profundamente y por un instante, el nekojin sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, ante esa inquisitiva mirada.

-Sobreestimas la valía que Kai me tiene si de verdad crees eso. Te aseguro, que no hay compañía que él deseé y necesite más a su lado que la tuya. – murmuró sereno notando en los gestos de Rei, el desconcierto que sus palabras le proporcionaban.

-Eso es difícil de creer…

-¿Por qué?

Sus ojos se encontraron tras esa pregunta. La mirada de Tala parecía genuinamente interesada en escuchar los motivos que pudiera tener Rei para su afirmación. El pelinegro pudo encontrar también en aquellas pupilas cielo, abierto entendimiento. Por una extraña razón, Rei sintió el impulso y la confianza para hablar con el guardián.

-Porque no soy lo que esperaba… pero no puede culparme ¡yo nunca quise esto¡Nunca pedí ser _su beta_! No tengo idea de cómo serlo… –replicó con desespero, mirando con suplicio al nahual pelirrojo, quien asintió en entendimiento, animándole a seguir.

-No es justo… ¡yo soy un guerrero Tala! yo no… no sé que hacer o cómo comportarme y ahora, Kai me detesta.

-_Eso_… sí es difícil de creer – respondió el pelirrojo con una sonrisa en los labios. Mas el semblante de Rei era uno escéptico e incluso algo dolido hacia esas palabras.

-Rei, él ha estado prendado a ti desde la primera vez que te vio, dudo mucho que ahora que son par se aleje de tu lado. – complementó el nahual, haciendo que la activa mente del nekojin lo transportara de inmediato al momento en que vio a Kai por vez primera y cómo aquel, simplemente lo beso cual dueño suyo.

Un ligero sonrojo adornó sus mejillas, lo que provocó una suave risa en Tala.

-No Rei… 'esa' no fue la primera vez que te vio– continuó el pelirrojo, adivinando los pensamientos del nekojin, después de todo él había presenciado aquel encuentro; confundido Rei le devolvió una mirada cuestionante.

-Probablemente no lo recuerdes… tu aun eras un cachorro; Voltaire organizo una cena para presentar a su legitimo heredero, tu Padre y tú asistieron… fue ahí cuando se conocieron.

-Pero…

-Sí, Kai es varias lunas mayor que tu; pero sabes bien que los nahuales una vez alcanzada cierta edad, pareciera que no envejecemos… a diferencia de los humanos. Pero eso no importa, lo que quiero que entiendas es la verdadera razón por la que Kai aceptó el enlace entre ustedes y por qué -_jamá_s- te detestaría.

El pelinegro desvió la mirada, abrazándose inconscientemente mientras meditaba las palabras de Tala. Saber del interés de Kai en él, aun antes de su enlace, ciertamente cambiaba su perspectiva del nahual de fuego. Mas, si ese era el caso ¿por qué Kai nunca mencionó nada? Sus clanes eran distantes cierto, pero pudo buscar alguna manera de acercarse a él, no debió esperar a que fuese una 'obligación' de su parte el estar a su lado.

_Obligación_… ¿era eso lo que sentía hacia el nahual¿Era eso lo que hacía que la necesidad de estar junto a Kai brotara por cada uno de sus poros? No… aun antes de aparearse y sentirse oficialmente 'su beta', la presencia del peliazul a su lado ya le era necesaria; le gustaba tenerlo cerca, le gustaba la forma en que lo miraba, los besos apasionados y las caricias cálidas; le gustaba como le abrazaba al dormir juntos…

-Rei… –Llamó el pelirrojo, trayendo al atención del nekojin – Un macho beta no es una hembra, Kai no te eligió para ser una compañía sumisa a su voluntad; el nekojin que hoy accedió a obedecerlo en el salón fue una pobre imitación de lo que tu eres.

El aludido sintió como su rostro enrojecía avergonzado nuevamente.

-Tú eres un guerrero nekojin, cabeza de tu clan y su igual en todo…bueno, en casi todo- una sonrisa mordaz pintó sus labios y Rei no tuvo que esforzarse mucho para entender la indirecta sobre sus respectivas posiciones en el apareamiento.

Nervioso aclaró su garganta y desvió nuevamente la mirada. Las palabras de Tala habían sido justo lo que necesitaba escuchar desde que todo esto comenzó, y con ellas sintió como la pesada carga que sentía en sus hombros desde su enlace con Kai, desaparecía instantáneamente. Sin embargo algo le confundía, si Kai no le veía –y nunca le vio- como su simple beta, entonces ¿por qué insistía en recordárselo constantemente?

-Si lo que me dices es cierto Tala, entonces explícame por qué actúa tan arrogante y frío. Por qué no habla conmigo… desde que llegué al fortín, no ha hecho más que restregarme su posición en la cara.

-Voltaire -replicó ensombrecido el pelirrojo- No tienes idea de lo difícil y brutal que fue su entrenamiento. Con Voltaire, no había cabida para emociones ni compasión; ser su heredero era ser la crueldad, la fortaleza y el poder.

Los enormes e impresionados ojos de Rei le hicieron saber lo increíbles que le parecían sus palabras, mas no por ello irreales; mirar al pequeño nekojin le hizo sonreír con algo de ternura.

-Kai no es bueno expresándose de otra forma que no sea dando órdenes, pero eso no significa que no pueda sentir nada. – se acercó al pelinegro y apoyo sus manos sobre sus hombros – Por eso te necesita a su lado ahora.

-¿De qué…?

-Voltaire esta muerto –concluyó Tala interrumpiendo su pregunta; y el rostro de Rei reflejó su sorpresa.

**:::0:::**

Apenas pudo escuchar todo lo que Tala había dicho después, su cerebro sólo registró su el deceso del abuelo de Kai y que el nahual de fuego le necesitaba.

No fue consiente de que sus piernas se movieron y que su corazón angustiado, palpitó desesperado por estar con el peliazul. La última decena de minutos había corrido a buscarlo. En dónde buscar no lo supo precisamente, sólo había seguido un sendero de entre varios, sintiendo algo dentro guiarle por el camino correcto. Talvez fue su instinto, talvez el espíritu de Drigger, talvez fue el lazo entre ellos¡lo que fuera, no importaba! Lo había llevado justo a donde Kai se encontraba.

Se detuvo a un par de metros del nahual de fuego y miró la apocada postura de Kai, sentado sobre el pasto junto al arroyo que alimentaba su aldea, en un semiclaro del bosque que rodeaba su tierra.

Se veía tan solo… tan vulnerable…

El corazón de Rei se apachurró dentro de su pecho y su garganta se anudo con fuerza. Había sido tan egoísta, tan injusto y vanidoso, envuelto en su propio duelo había olvidado que Voltaire también había sido lastimado por los humanos, había actuado tan caprichoso e impulsivo al buscar su revancha, que ignoró por completo el sufrimiento e impotencia que debió sentir Kai por la condición de su abuelo.

Y Kai… él nunca dudo en buscarlo y protegerlo. No había sido más que su apoyo, cuidándolo y consolándolo, sin recriminarle nada más que su actitud sumisa. Rei sintió sus ojos arder y su visión volverse borrosa. Esa mañana, mientras lo maldecía por dejarlo solo y excitado, Kai había tenido que lidiar con la noticia del deceso de Voltaire y aun así, se presentó a la ceremonia fúnebre de su padre, mostrándose tan fuerte e inquebrantable como una montaña… mientras él…

Limpió su rostro del par de lágrimas que sus ojos no pudieron contener más y se reprendió a sí mismo por ello. Kai no necesitaba sus lágrimas ni su lejana vigilancia. Lo necesitaba a él.

Inspiró profundamente y armándose de un valor que creía perdido se encaminó al nahual de fuego, con un paso calmo y silencioso. Se detuvo justo a la espalda de Kai quien, estaba seguro ya sabía que estaba ahí, pero no hizo movimiento alguno que denotara su interés por reconocer su presencia.

Mordió nervioso su labio inferior y sus manos se retorcieron ansiosas. Ahora que estaba junto a él no sabía que decir, que hacer… cómo disculparse. Decidió que como en su búsqueda, dejaría que su cuerpo actuara como su corazón dictaba. Con el mismo cuidado con que se acercó, Rei se arrodilló justo a la espalda de Kai, aunque ligeramente cargado a su izquierda. Se acomodó sobre sus propias piernas y con timidez elevó sus manos para apoyarlas sobre los hombros del peliazul. Lo sintió tensarse, más no renegó del contacto y eso alentó al nekojin, cuyo siguiente movimiento fue el inclinarse y recostar suavemente su rostro sobre el hombro izquierdo de Kai.

Percibió antes que escuchar el resoplar del peliazul, y como se desvanecía la tensión de sus hombros. Rei cerró sus ojos y se obligó a sí mismo a tragar el nudo que se había formado en su garganta nuevamente, para en un quedo y entristecido susurro, ser capaz por fin de hablarle.

-Lo siento tanto Kai…

El peliazul permaneció en silencio minutos eternos para Rei quien deseaba algún gesto, gruñido o movimiento del ojigrana, lo que fuese que le indicara que le había escuchado; le dolía su indiferencia, pero más que todo, saberse incapaz de consolarlo aunque fuese un poco.

Cuando finalmente sintió las manos de Kai sujetar las suyas y entrelazar sus dedos, el pelinegro sintió que el aire volvía a su cuerpo. Se acurrucó más junto al nahual de fuego, siguiendo la muda petición que hacía el otro, al tirar de sus brazos para rodearse con ellos; levantó la cabeza, y ladeo su rostro para acariciar la pálida mejilla de Kai con la punta de su nariz. Kai respondió a ello, inclinándose hacia la suave caricia.

-Debí ser sólo un cachorro la última vez que alguien me abrazó así…-susurró de pronto el ojigrana, haciendo que el corazón del nekojin se detuviera un segundo, abatido por lo que significaba aquella frase. De ser cierta –y no tenía porqué dudar- no podía ni imaginar cómo fue la vida de Kai sin algún tipo de afectuoso contacto, sabía que él no hubiera sobrevivido sin el cariño de su padre.

Conmovido, Rei lo envolvió más entre sus brazos llevando sus labios hasta la tatuada piel para dejar que sus labios besaran tiernamente la mejilla. Cerró sus ojos y las sensaciones que experimentaba se maximizaron; el calor que Kai desprendía era tan relajante como placentero inhalar su aroma. Una sensación cálida e inmensa parecía recorrer todo su cuerpo, desde el fondo de su pecho hasta cosquillear su estómago.

Le gustaba.

Le gustaba esa emoción revolverse en sus entrañas cuando Kai le miraba, le gustaba el hormigueo de todo su cuerpo cuando lo tenía cerca, le gustaba la forma en que su piel ardía cuando lo acariciaba, le gustaba la seguridad de su siempre presente compañía…

-No pude despedirme de él…- La ronca voz trajo a Rei de sus cavilaciones, sólo para ser abatido por la culpa y el remordimiento.

-Kai yo…

-Fue un maldito bastardo… fue cruel y sádico y lo odié la mayor parte de mi vida… -relató con un deje de enfado en su voz; guardó silencio unos segundos, inclinando completamente su cabeza sobre la de Rei

- …pero era todo lo que tenía y ahora…

La evidente desolación en la voz de Kai, oprimió dolorosamente el corazón de Rei y su instinto reaccionó. Se removió de inmediato, incorporándose apenas para cambiar su posición, y sentarse frente al nahual. Sus manos alcanzaron el rostro níveo del peliazul, acercándolo al propio. Sus pulgares acariciaron las tatuadas mejillas mientras sus doradas pupilas recorrían con ternura las facciones de Kai, hasta anclarse en los profundos y apesadumbrados ojos carmesí del nahual.

-No Kai, tu no estas solo… tienes a los guardianes que te aprecian y te respetan, tienes a nuestra gente que te necesita y te apoya –afirmó cerrando la distancia entre sus rostros, hasta que pudo recargar su frente en la del nahual de fuego.

Kai lo miró detenidamente. Sujetó las manos que acunaban su rostro y las deslizó fuera de su cara con suavidad, levantando ligeramente la cabeza.

-¿Te tengo a ti?

El rostro de Rei enrojeció y desvió su mirada; sus manos reflejo de su nerviosismo se enredaron en su cabello. Luego de un par de segundos en los que Rei sabía a la mirada de Kai clavada en él, asintió con la cabeza en respuesta a la pregunta del nahual.

-¿Cómo qué te tengo Rei? –Los ojos del nekojin se elevaron para mirarle confuso por la pregunta y el amargo tono de su voz.

-No quiero obligación de tu parte; a mí no me sirve y a ti, no te hará feliz- Rei le miró asombrado e incrédulo al mismo tiempo; Kai siempre se había mostrado tan seguro de su enlace, siempre actuó como si no le importara que Rei estuviera de acuerdo o no; el simplemente daba las cosas por sentado y tomaba lo que quería… incluyéndolo a él.

NO. Se reprendió a si mismo. Rei sabía que eso último no era cierto… se lo había probado tantas veces ya, quizá si su unión se hubiera dado de otra manera… si no hubiera sentido que lo forzaron, imponiéndole a un alfa… ¡pero a quién quería engañar! Desde que vio a Kai se sintió atraído al nahual de fuego, aquel primer beso le robó los sentidos y la conciencia; los días siguientes se encontró recreándolo en su mente anhelando la oportunidad de volver a ser besado por el fornido peliazul. Su resistencia a Kai solía ser una pantalla que el ojigrana atravesaba sin problemas y si se atreviera a confesárselo, le gustaba ese juego en el que el tatuado lo seducía.

Fue en ese instante que Rei entendió lo que se había estado negando desde el inicio de toda esta situación.

-Kai – le llamó con una seguridad que descontroló al nahual, sus manos volvieron a sujetar el rostro del peliazul hasta que pudo sentir sus alientos chocar en el rostro del otro.

-¿Qué soy para ti?

Por primera vez desde que se conocieron, los ojos de Kai se abrieron en sorpresa y su mirada brillo con miedo; como si hubiese sido atrapado justo al hacer una travesura. Rei sonrió apenas, pero ese tenue gesto logró hacer que Kai recuperara su postura. Su rostro se enserio y sus ojos buscaron inquisitivos dentro de las brillantes pupilas oro del nekojin.

Las cejas de Kai se unieron al centro y su respiración se hizo pesada; su cuerpo se tenso estremecido, lo que veía dentro de aquellos intensos ojos dorados no debía ser más que un sueño, una inalcanzable promesa, una paraíso prohibido para él…

Y sin embargo ahí estaba, brillando y absorbiendo su alma; hechizándolo hasta la inconciencia y el desespero, arrastrándolo a la adictiva necesidad de seguir mirándolo. Rei le sonrió de nuevo y sus pulgares rozaron sus mejillas, su voz un insinuante susurro apenas audible.

-¿Qué soy para ti Kai?

-_Todo_…

Lo siguiente que supo Rei tras escuchar la vehemente confesión, fue que su boca estaba siendo devorada por los apasionados labios de Kai. Sus ojos se cerraron de inmediato y sintió su cuerpo ser rodeado por los fuertes brazos del nahual, atrayéndolo a su pecho con ansiedad, sujetándose a él como si fuera el último pilar del cual sostenerse.

Los brazos del nekojin se deslizaron por el cuello de Kai, mientras su boca se partía para dejar entrar a la insistente lengua que clamaba por acceso. Un ahogado jadeo brotó de su garganta cuando ambas lenguas por fin se rozaban en incitantes movimientos. Dos pares de brazos se aferraron a su acompañante con ansiedad, buscando profundizar más el contacto de sus labios.

Un beso desesperado, un beso ardiente, un beso en el que ambos se refugiaban, buscando en el sabor del otro, el bálsamo que aliviara la pesadumbre que envolvía sus almas.

-¡Aah! –Rei no pudo evitar jadear sorprendido, cuando de pronto se encontró a si mismo recostado contra el pasto, con un Kai abrazándolo posesivamente y orbitando sobre él. El rostro del nahual era de seria concentración, mas sus hermosas pupilas carmesí, destellaban con flameante pasión dentro de ellas.

-No voy a detenerme –advirtió el peliazul con la voz ronca de deseo.

-No quiero que lo hagas –musitó sensualmente el nekojin, deslizando sus manos por el cuello y hombros de Kai, hasta plantarlas sobre su pecho, maravillándose de la calidez que emanaba debajo de la tela. Levantó el rostro y desplegó para Kai la más coqueta e incitante sonrisa que el nahual de fuego hubiese visto jamás y su cuerpo reaccionó de inmediato cediendo ante el instinto por tomar lo que era suyo.

Un nuevo y acalorado beso se apoderó de los labios de Rei, sus labios lo anticiparon y lo esperaron entreabiertos y húmedos, respondiendo al ardiente contacto con el mismo ímpetu, avidez y entrega con la que Kai le besaba. No pudo –ni quiso- reprimir el gemido que brotó de su garganta, le complacía sentir su boca dominada por los labios de Kai y estaba dispuesto a hacérselo saber.

Por ello cuando sintió los traviesos dedos del nahual de fuego hurgar entre su ropa y alcanzar su piel en una escalofriante caricia, no hesitó en vocalizar su satisfacción y consentimiento a sus acciones.

-¡Kai…! –El jadeante llamado no hizo sino enardecer al peliazul cuyas manos sorprendentemente ágiles y gentilmente apasionadas comenzaron a deshacer las ataduras de la ropa que Rei portaba. Sintió las del nekojin moverse por su pecho, colarse con maestría entre sus brazos y sujetar la parte baja de su camisa, tirando de ella hacia arriba con algo de desespero, para lograr deshacerse de la estorbosa prenda y poder pasear las manos por sobre su espalda.

Sintió también, como una de las piernas de Rei se flexionaba y se apartaba, para abrir espacio entre ellas y permitir que sus cuerpos se acomodaran uno sobre el otro con mayor intimidad. Esa misma pierna ahora se enredaba entre su muslo y cadera, empujándole contra la figura que apresaba debajo suyo.

Fue entonces su turno para gemir extasiado. No sólo era el contacto de sus despiertos miembros al frotarse por sobre la ropa con el movimiento, era la actitud participativa y un tanto agresiva que Rei estaba demostrando lo que hacía que cada una de sus caricias se sintiera mil veces más placenteras.

Los labios de Kai decidieron empalagarse con más de Rei; sintiendo el aire faltar por fin dejó su boca libre y se dedicó a atacar con avidez el fino cuello. Devoradores besos, insinuantes succiones a la apiñonada piel que la dejarían invariablemente rojiza, mordidas sugerentes que arrancaban contentos gemidos del felino y le hacían enarcar la espalda en deleite. Las manos del nekojin viajando de la espalda de Kai hasta sus alborotados cabellos, enredándose entre los cortos y más oscuros, tirando de ellos con fuerza; tratando de descargar con tal acción las sensaciones que el nahual de fuego le estaba arrebatando.

Envueltos en el remolino de apasionados besos, sensuales mordiscos y electrizantes caricias, ninguno de los dos fue realmente consiente del movimiento que sus manos –por voluntad propia- realizaba para deshacerse de las últimas prendas que poseían. Rei no se dio cuenta que elevó la cadera para que la tela de su pantalón se deslizara fuera de sus piernas; Kai, solo gruñó excitado al sentir las piernas del pelinegro se encargaban de forcejear con el suyo para retirarlo de su cuerpo; permitiendo que finalmente sus pieles ardieran y se consumieran juntas al rozarse libre mente.

-¡Ah…Kai! – Rei jadeó estremecido cuando las manos del nahual de fuego se apoderaban de sus nalgas y las apretaban con insinuante ansiedad. Todo el cuerpo del felino ardió por dentro, su rostro ya sonrojado se pintó aun más con ese color. Sabía lo que tan sencillo toque significaba y por primera vez, no se avergonzaba de aceptar que deseaba lo mismo. Sentir a Kai dentro de él.

El nekojin llamó de nuevo a su alpha, los ojos de Kai de inmediato se clavaron profundos en las doradas pupilas de Rei, atendiéndolo. Las manos del nekojin subieron para sujetar el rostro de Kai acariciando con sus pulgares las marcas azules que tanto le encantaban.

-Hazlo ya… - susurraron sus labios en una voz baja y ronca. Tiró un poco más de Kai para que sus labios se juntasen en un pequeño beso, que casi de inmediato crece en intensidad. Succiona su lengua, lame sus labios, los muerde y los chupa. Después se detiene pues Kai responde ávido al beso y Rei le da completo control sobre el contacto antes de iniciar una pequeña batalla en donde su lengua se enreda a la del nahual en una lenta y seductora danza.

Kai guiado por su instinto e insaciable deseo por Rei, aprovecha el distractor beso para sujetar la cadera del menor, elevarla ligeramente y acomodar su pulsante y húmedo miembro en la entrada del nekojin. Al sentir el caliente falo, Rei jadeó extasiado, echo los brazos al cuello de Kai y se abrazó con fuerza al nahual de fuego y en un movimiento que desconcertó y deleitó al peliazul Rei empujó su cadera con fuerza contra el miembro de Kai, penetrándose a sí mismo.

Dos potentes y extasiadas gargantas vocalizaron sin restricción alguna la satisfacción que tal acción causó en ambos. Por un instante ninguno pudo mover ni un milímetro de su cuerpo, la repentina invasión les había dejado momentáneamente aturdidos. Ese estado no duró más que un par de minutos, y entonces el cuerpo de Rei comenzó a moverse suavemente contra el nahual de fuego.

Fue un sencillo balanceo el de la cadera de Rei, pero fue suficiente para que Kai no se contuviera. Se retiró y escuchó el jadeo del otro por la sensación, entonces empujó dentro de nuevo. El apretado interior de Re se abría para él con deliciosa opresión y comenzó a embestir mas rápido dentro del delgado cuerpo, dejándose llevar por el instinto. Movió uno de sus brazos para colarlo por debajo de una rodilla de Rei y levantar su pierna, casi hasta su hombro, cambiando así el ángulo en el que estaban. Lo que sirvió para que las embestidas del nahual de fuego fueran más profundas y lograran alcanzar su próstata.

-¡Kai… aah…!- Rei gimió desesperado y apretó los ojos con fuerza, podía ver destellos de luz cada vez que aquel punto dentro de sí era alcanzado por su alpha, llevándolo a una extasiante locura. El calor comenzó a arremolinarse en su vientre, donde su propio miembro estaba atrapado contra el abdomen de Kai, masturbado por el movimiento que el otro realizaba haciéndolo tensar y contraer los músculos de su interior contra el falo que lo embestía.

La presión en su miembro, el escuchar su nombre de la boca de Rei y la visión que el perlado cuerpo caramelo del nekojin debajo suyo, todo el momento fue irreal y extraordinariamente vívido para Kai. Buscó los labios entreabiertos y rojizos de Rei, un nuevo y extenso beso llegó con su encuentro, sus lenguas se restregaron juntas y sus labios se adoraron mutuamente.

Kai sintió que el cuerpo de Rei se tensaba tras una particularmente fuerte embestida, el pelinegro se arqueó contra su cuerpo, rompiendo el beso que compartían y llenando de su semilla su abdomen y pecho. La sensación cálida, los músculos cerrándose nuevamente contra su miembro y la lengua de Rei lamiendo lenta y eróticamente desde su mentón hasta alcanzar su oreja, le fueron incentivos suficientes para eyacular fuerza en el nekojin. Llenándolo una vez más con su semen, compenetrándolo de su aroma y marcándolo como su par.

Kai colapsó encima de Rei, temblando por la intensidad del momento. Calidos brazos lo rodearon y una perezosa mano jugó con sus cabellos, hasta que su respiración estuvo nuevamente bajo control. Sintió sus cuerpos unidos, sus pieles pegadas una a la otra, humedad entre sus piernas y abdomen, y el calor que emanaban juntos… y por un momento, Kai se permitió cerrar sus ojos e imaginar que no existía nada más que estar en los brazos de su beta. Y cómo disfrutó la sensación.

Cuando logró reunir la voluntad suficiente para moverse, Kai salió del interior de Rei, quien soltó un bajo y apacible jadeo, liberando apocadamente de su abrazo al nahual de fuego. Los ojos de ambos se buscaron y no hubo necesidad de decir palabra alguna. Esta vez no habría reproches, no habría amenazas. Sus labios se encontraron nuevamente en un beso suave y retardado, mientras Kai se recostaba al lado del nekojin y lo envolvía entre sus brazos. Rei se acomodó sobre su pecho, ocultando su rostro en el cuello del peliazul y resoplando contento.

Aun había cosas que aclarar ente ellos y ambos lo sabían, pero por el momento, nada más importaba. Ni las palabras pendiente, ni su desnudez, ni el amenazante silencio que rodeaba el bosque.

Ni la desesperada advertencia de sus espíritus guardianes de que algo siniestro los acechaba.

_Continuará…_

Muchas gracias a KeaLangrey por su ayuda en este fic! Y gracias a todos los que leen, cualquier duda o comentario es bienvenido!


	8. Chapter 7

_Una enorme y sincera disculpa a todos los que me enviaron review y me pidieron continuación, especialmente a Kea Langrey, que la tuve esperando tanto tiempo (sorry! El cap es espacialmente para ti)_

_Espero que el capitulo les agrade, no es tan extenso como los anteriores, pero si actualizaba ahora, no se cuando podría._

_Ya esta cerca el fin de la historia, y cualquier comentario sobre el fic y el capitulo es bienvenido._

_Muchas gracias y mil disculpas._

Esta historia es de fanaticos para fanaticos.

**Capítulo 7**

**by ArdenDue**

Despertar entre sus brazos había sido tan diferente….

Jamás antes había sentido la calidez y protección que ahora lo envolvía. No había dormido mucho tiempo, el cielo aun permanecía plutónico y la luz de la luna que bañaba el bosque, si bien era lo suficientemente intensa para distinguir formas y figuras, sus felinos ojos no la necesitaban para ver. La suave brisa moviendo las copas de los árboles, creaba un arrullador murmullo para quien estuviese dispuesto a escucharlo.

Se removió entre los brazos que tan gentil y posesivamente le rodeaban, para así quedar frente a un dormido Kai. Los dorados ojos de Rei recorrieron el afilado rostro del anual con admiración y sus dedos, cual magnetos atraídos a su opuesto, se posaron suavemente sobre al tatuada mejilla del peliazul. Con cuidado y emoción bullendo en su estómago, los deslizó por sobre el pómulo, sintiendo en su pecho una mezcla de orgullo, fascinación y posesividad, que hasta ese momento no se había permitido sentir hacia su alpha… _su alpha…_

Rei arrugó el ceño ligeramente, ahogando un gruñido de incredulidad. Hacía tan sólo unas cuantas horas que se negaba a aceptar ser parte de la vida de Kai, y ahora, aceptar la pertenencia inherente en la frase se sentía tan bien, se sentía tan correcta. Y lo que provocaba más cosquilleos en su vientre, era que esa pertenencia también era suya. ¡El poderoso y temido señor de los nahuales de fuego, era suyo! Nadie más que él podría tener al ojirojo como él lo tenía ahora. Desnudo. Vulnerable. Y entre sus brazos.

Ese pensamiento se arremolinó en su estómago con mayor intensidad, encontrando su escape en la orgullosa sonrisa que los labios del nekojin mostraron en ese momento. Impulsado por lo que su palpitantemente emocionado corazón le exigía, el pelinegro compartió aquella sonrisa con los labios del nahual de fuego.

Cerró sus ojos al sentir el primer roce y sintió toda célula de su cuerpo reaccionar ante el contacto. El aroma de su alpha le inundaba los sentidos. Esa fragancia natural que emanaba de su piel tras haberse apareado y la abrumadora esencia de Kai mismo lo envolvía, hacía que su cabeza se nublara dando vueltas y no fuese capaz de prestar atención a nada. Fue una agradable sorpresa sentir de pronto unos cálidos dedos acariciar y sujetar su rostro, deslizarse por su piel acunando luego su nuca para profundizar el contacto de sus labios.

_Oh, Xolotl…_

A Rei le hubiera encantado gritarlo si su boca no hubiera estado ocupada con la ruda suavidad de una lengua que separaba sus labios con maestría, se apoderaba del interior de su boca en un largo y lento deslizar. No supo en qué momento cambiaron de posiciones, sólo que su piel reconoció como pasto la alfombra en la que ahora reposaba su espalda. Instintivamente sus brazos buscaron anclarse en el cuello de Kai, atrayéndolo a descansar sobre su cuerpo para que la piel de sus pechos entrara en contacto. Para que esos dedos pudieran continuar la exploración que empezaba a recorrer su abdomen con torturante lentitud.

No pudo evitar gemir bajo, olvidándose de respirar por la nariz al arrancar su boca de la del otro con un incitante jadeo.

Un suave gemido. Un juguetón mordisco y el beso concluía.

Rei deslizó sus manos por entre los alborotados y añiles cabellos del nahual, mientras abría nuevamente los ojos para apreciar las atractivas facciones de su alpha. Kai ya le miraba con sus brillantes ojos carmesí clavados intensamente en su rostro.

Sentir aquella mirada tan abrumadoramente entregada, le hizo estremecer y logró que su pecho se aglutinara el remordimiento.

-Lo lamento tanto Kai…-dijo casi inaudible, rehuyendo por un momento de las pupilas grana que lo observaban. Sintió entonces los suaves y tibios labios de Kai acariciar su rostro.

-No llores…- musitó el nahual con ternura, moviendo sus labios hacia las oportunistas lágrimas que se atrevían a mancillar el rostro de su querido gato. Encargándose de borrar su rastro.

-Kai…- hipó el nekojin, sintiendo su corazón preso del dolor y la vergüenza, derramando nuevas y gruesas lágrimas sin poder evitarlo. –Lo siento… tú has sido tan bueno conmigo y… yo… sólo te he causado más problemas… He sido un malcriado egoísta… creyendo que sólo yo estaba sufriendo cuando… cuando tú también perdiste a alguien… cuando tu abuelo… ¡Lo siento tanto, no merezco estarcon...!

Rei no pudo terminar su frase. Los labios de Kai hábilmente sellaron su boca impidiéndoselo; sabía cómo concluiría y no tenía intención de aceptar las depresivas palabras del mortificado nekojin. Le beso con reverencia, con un suave y aterciopelado acariciar, mas no por ello falto de pasión. Lenta y diestramente separó sus labios para deslizar cosquilleante su lengua, dejándola vagar dentro de la tibia cavidad. Invitando a la residente a despertar y aceptar acompañarla, enredándose una en la otra mientras mezclaban sus salivas y bebían de ellas.

Rei gimió bajo un contento sonido que bien pudo ser un ronroneo y el nahual de fuego sonrió contra los labios del menor, disfrutando a sobremanera tenerlo entre sus brazos, apegándose a él como quien busca refugio bajo los árboles; pero sobre todo, la voluntaria permisión que le otorgaba para acariciar su figura, mientras se entregaba por completo al profundo beso que compartían.

Cuanto tiempo había soñado con esto.

Fue el insuficiente oxigeno el culpable de que tuvieran que separarse. Aunque la despedida entre sus bocas fue renuente y un par de veces más se unieron leves, hasta finalmente distanciarse.

Kai comenzó entonces a acariciar el rostro de su beta con la punta de la nariz, en un gesto instintivo que buscaba reconfortarlo. Un gesto sumamente tierno que hizo derretir el corazón del nekojin por su calidez. Rei se encogió entre los brazos de su alpha, pegándosele por completo –aunque ya estaban imposiblemente juntos- y buscó ocultarse en la curvatura de su cuello. Le gustaba ese lugar, estaba contento ahí, rodeado del calor y aroma del nahual.

Comenzó a sentir las firmes y callosas manos del Kai desplegarse ansiosas por su cuerpo desnudo, y no pudo evitar que su vientre empezara a revolotear con un sinfín de cosquilleos. Tampoco que sus mejillas se sintieran rojas ante la idea de lo que podría venir después. Su mente ya iniciaba un viaje entre los recuerdos del placer antes compartido, sus ojos se cerraban lentamente con anticipación por las candentes caricias que sabía vendrían. Se estremeció emocionado cuando sintió la punta de los cálidos dedos de Kai rozar su miembro y… detenerse.

No fueron sólo los dedos del nahual de fuego, Rei percibió la repentina tensión que invadió el cuerpo completo de su alpha. La rigidez de sus músculos marcándose por encima de la nívea piel. La resistencia a realizar algún movimiento, por mínimo que éste fuera; pero sobretodo fue testigo de la temible mirada que las pupilas carmesí portaban.

Los brazos de Kai de inmediato se cerraron sobre él, atrayéndolo en protectora posición.

Entonces pudo sentirlo.

Una presencia acechándolos entre los árboles. Una presencia que era sobrecogedora. Instintivamente se acercó más a Kai pero apenas lo hizo, una ráfaga de fuego fue lanzada contra ellos a una velocidad increíble. Kai reaccionó a tiempo, tomando de la cintura al nekojin, se impulsó en dirección contraria esquivando apenas las llamas.

El fuego ya comenzaba a consumir los árboles que alcanzó, y en cuestión de segundos ambos nahuales se encontraban flanqueados por el fuego y la bestia que se escondía en la espesa oscuridad el bosque.

-¿Estás bien? – Llamó Kai, levantándose un poco y revisando con una rápida mirada el estado de su beta. Rei asintió.

-¿Qué está pasando¿Qué es lo que…?

Un escalofriante rugido interrumpió al nekojin. Kai lo abrazó a su cuerpo y retrocedió un paso al retumbe que las pisadas de –lo que sea que fuese- causaba al ir emergiendo de entre las sombras. Un par de pisadas más y de entre los gruesos árboles la figura de una gigantesca quimera se mostraba ante los incrédulos ojos de los nahuales.

Era una bestia enorme, incluso más grande de lo que sus propios guardianes eran. Tenía el pelaje negro, su torso y brazos eran de una pantera mas sus patas inferiores eran las de un equino. Garras adornaban las cuatro extremidades. Su cara, una mezcla felina y licandropa. Sus ojos rasgados eran completamente huecos y de color ámbar; fulguraban un destello diabólico que en la oscuridad de la noche lo hacía lucir aun más amenazante. El hocico era el de un lobo con grandes colmillos. Su aliento, azufre que arrojaba hirviente humo, inequívoca señal de su capacidad para lanzar fuego.

Cuando la bestia salió completamente al claro donde los nahuales se encontraban, extendió un par de negras alas y las batió para crear una ventisca que inflamó las llamas que ya consumían el bosque.

Un nuevo gruñido del animal y sus ausentes pupilas se clavaron en el impresionado nekojin.

Kai arrugó el rostro y empujó a Rei tras de sí. Buscó con su mirada la gema que guardaba a Dranzer y maldijo al percatarse que su ropa, espada, y otros objetos –ahora necesarios- se encontraban desperdigados en el pasto y estaban olvidados lejos de él. En buena hora había sucumbido a sus impulsos y actuado de manera tan descuidada.

Rei tropezó un poco cuando el peliazul lo empujó tras de sí. Al momento, Rei sintió coraje líquido llenar sus venas por la reacción de Kai, nuevamente lo subestimaba como guerrero; pero también en ese instante, su corazón se sintió halagado por ser tan importante para el nahual de fuego, que sin dudarlo se colocaba en la línea de ataque para protegerlo.

Sacudió la cabeza. No era momento de divagar en eso, tenía que estar alerta. Instintivamente llevó su mano hasta la cintura, esperando tomar de ahí su arma, pero sólo palpó su propia piel. Clavó los ojos en su cuerpo y cayó en cuenta de que tanto él como Kai se encontraban desnudos y desprotegidos.

-Drigger…- Rei llamó mentalmente a su guardián, pero sabía que el tigre blanco se encontraba demasiado lejos de él para ser escuchado. Había entregado la gema a los sacerdotes para el ritual de su padre y ahora, el espíritu guardián permanecía con ellos.

Un nuevo rugido lo despertó al aquí y al ahora. Entonces fue testigo de cómo la bestia se arrojaba fiera contra ellos. Un fuerte empujón lo sacó de la trayectoria del animal, lanzándolo contra un par de arbustos que mitigaron su caída y lo acercaron hasta donde se encontraban sus ropas.

-¡Kai! – el grito de Rei fue de temor, la enorme bestia perseguía sin piedad a su alpha. Kai lograba evitar que sus enormes garras lo alcanzaran y esquivaba con agilidad las bolas de fuego que intentaban lastimarlo. Aun así, el corazón del nekojin estaba palpitando con angustiante miedo. ¡¿Qué demonios era esa cosa, y por que atacaba así al nahual?! Kai no le había hecho nada, y la bestia parecía encolerizada contra él, buscando destruirlo con cada garrada que lanzaba.

-¡Maldita cosa….!- gruñó el nahual de ojos rojos tras evitar un nuevo zarpazo, que lo obligó a saltar hacia las ramas de un árbol cercano. Kai se detuvo un momento y tomo un par de bocanadas de aire; en un instante fugaz la noción de que la bestia lo estaba alejando intencionalmente de Rei con cada ataque pasó por su mente, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo de analizar más, pues tuvo que prepararse para saltar nuevamente.

Frunció el seño frustrado, necesitaba a Dranzer y su primer objetivo debía ser el recuperar su gema. Sin embargo, antes que pudiera moverse, notó que el humeante hocico de la bestia se preparaba para exhalar de nuevo, esta vez contra Rei.

-¡No te atrevas! – gritó Kai desesperado y furioso, impulsándose desde el árbol para interceptar al monstruo y llegar hasta Rei antes. El nekojin ya se movía también para evitar ser alcanzado por la ráfaga de fuego.

Todo pasó tan rápido entonces.

La bestia previó el movimiento de Kai y aguardó para lanzar un nuevo zarpazo justo cuando Kai alcanzaba al pelinegro y lo cubría con su cuerpo, evitando que las filosas garras del animal lo tocaran; pero las zarpas desgarraron entonces la espalda del nahual de fuego y lo lanzaron contra los árboles como si de una simple hoja se tratara.

El sonido sordo del impacto fue estremecedor y la fuerza del mismo hizo que el cuerpo de Kai quedara incrustado en la corteza del árbol. Rei sólo sintió la sacudida de haber sido arrojado lejos, luego que los brazos de su alpha lo alcanzaran y protegieran. De algún modo, mientras eran lanzados por el aire, el nahual había girado su cuerpo para ser él quien recibiera de lleno el impacto.

Sintió entonces su cuerpo ser liberado de la coraza que eran los brazos de Kai y levantó el rostro asustado. El nahual tenía una expresión de dolor grabada en las facciones y de su boca escurría ya un hilo de sangre que prometía convertirse en algo más.

-¡KAI¡Oh Xolotl, Kai háblame…! – suplicó angustiado el felino, incorporándose para intentar ayudar al nahual. Lo llamó una y otra vez sin obtener más respuesta que el contraído rostro del ojirojo.

Las pisadas a su espalda lo hicieron recordar a quien había lastimado a su alpha y sintiendo una ardiente y furiosa sensación arder por cada poro, se volvió para encarar al monstruo. El nekojin se había transformado. Sus ojos se convirtieron en dos afiladas pupilas ámbar, sus colmillos emergían de entre sus dientes. Sus manos mostraban peligrosas y afiladas garras en cada dedo.

-¡Maldito! – siseó el nekojin, preparándose para pelear con el animar para defender a su nahual. Polo le importaba la diferencia entre ellos. ¡Nadie lastimaría a _su Kai_ sin pagar por ello!

El enorme animal escupió un rugido voraz, y se dispuso a atacar al pelinegro.

-_Detente. A él lo quiero vivo_- Una voz entonadamente gélida se escuchó de pronto de entre las sombras del bosque y Rei la reconoció de inmediato.

-Brooklyn… - musitó entre dientes y arrugando el seño.

-R-Rei…-

-¡KAI! – El nekojin se giró al escuchar su nombre susurrado con evidente esfuerzo. Kai ya se incorporaba, aunque no se levantaba con su característico porte, al contrario, sujetaba su sangrante costado con una mano y su cuerpo se inclinaba sospechosamente hacia la izquierda, como si le costara trabajo mantenerse equilibrado y en pie. El nekojin de inmediato estuvo a su lado, sujetando su cintura y brindándole apoyo. Tuvo que contener un gemido de preocupación al sentir que su mano se hundía entre la palpitante y húmeda piel de la espalda de Kai.

-_Sigues vivo_ – siseó molesta la voz del ojiverde

-Imbécil. ¿Creíste que algo tan simple como esto, sería suficiente para acabar conmigo? – Bufó burlesco el nahual de fuego, apretando contra sí el cuerpo de su beta. –Subestimas al señor de los anuales.

-_Un error que no volveré a cometer_-

Un brillo comenzó a rodear a la imponente bestia, cuyo cuerpo mostró los efectos de esa luz. Sus músculos comenzaron a incrementar su volumen, marcándose sobre su negra piel. El fuego de su hocico ya era brasas líquidas que chorreaban cual saliva, derritiendo en instantes lo que tocara; y sus garras se afilaron tanto que con sólo un zarpazo los árboles de miles de años que formaban el bosque se partieron en dos cual simple papel, cayendo estrepitosos contra el suelo.

-¡Por Xolotl…!- musitó temeroso el nekojin, sólo para ser reconfortado por una tierna caricia en su mejilla. El ojirojo había volteado a verlo y le sonreía, inclinándose entones para besarlo apasionadamente, aunque el contacto fuese cruelmente breve.

-No temas gatito, mientras yo esté aquí te protegeré siempre…

**:::o:::**

Abrió los ojos y se encontró bajo un techo de satín y piedra. ¿Dónde estaba? Se incorporó lentamente y sintió su cuerpo hundirse ligero en el soporte donde se encontraba. Pasó su mano por el material y se sintió delicado y suave. Una tela que nunca antes había tocado. La habitación también estaba llena de un aroma extraño, no era desagradable pero embotaba su sensible olfato incomodándolo. Giró sus ojos por la habitación, por cada detalle y cada mueble decorando el lugar. Él nunca había visto algo así, y aunque tenía familiaridad con lo que conocía, sabía que este lugar no era la aldea de los nahuales.

¿Entonces…?

-Por fin despertaste _amor mío_ –Rei se tensó al escuchar el apelativo y la siniestra voz que lo pronunciaba.

Entonces recordó.

El bosque. La bestia negra. Kai.

Al evocar al peliazul de ojos grana, el pecho del nekojin dolió agudamente por la opresión que se apoderó del sensible músculo; las lágrimas acudieron de inmediato a sus pupilas oro, inundando sus posas y derramándose incontenibles, mientras su garganta era estrangulada por una avalancha de desespero que formó un nudo en ella.

-¡Kai! – musitó entre sollozos, encogiéndose sobre la cama y llorando atormentado. Estaba muerto. ¡Kai estaba muerto! Por su culpa. ¡Por su culpa! Por protegerlo de esa bestia, por intentar salvarlo cuando las garras del monstruo lo atraparon separándolo de su alpha.

Lo había visto caer envuelto en llamas y derramando sangre desde el pecho a borbotones. Lo había visto caer inconciente en el pasto y no responder más a sus angustiados llamados… ¡por Xolotl, como dolía!... el aire comenzó a faltarle al revivir esas pavorosas imágenes, al recordar el desgarrador alarido de su voz pronunciando el nombre de su alpha, al sentir su pecho desquebrajarse dolorosamente con cada latido; porque cada palpitar le recordaba que el cálido corazón del nahual de fuego ya no lo hacía más, porque cada palpitar suplicaba por encontrar eco en el corazón de Kai, porque cada palpitar ya no alcanzaba a latir lo suficiente como para infundirle algún deseo de seguir viviendo…

¡Le hacía falta! Kai le hacía mucha falta.

Un par de brazos lo envolvieron y al instante se estremeció, se removió abruptamente para deshacerse de cualquier contacto. No quería que nadie que no fuera Kai lo tocara jamás. Sólo él. Sólo su alpha. Sólo su abrazo y su calor.

-¡NO VUELVAS A TOCARME!- gritó desesperadamente furioso- ¡Maldito seas, mil veces maldito!

-Mi amor, debes tranquilizarte- replicó indiferente el pelinaranja de ojos verdes que se sentaba frente a un desencajado nekojin.

-¡No me llames así desgraciado!–

-¿Oh, acaso sigues alterado por lo que pasó en el bosque? Amor mío, fue por nuestro bien – murmuró con frialdad, sujetando los brazos del nekojin cuando aquel hacía ademán de querer alejarse. Le sujetó con fuerza sobrehumana y el pelinegro tuvo que ahogar un quejido, y soportar la asquerosa cercanía que le imponía Brooklyn al inclinarse sobre él.

-Ahora ya no hay nadie que me impida tener lo que por tantos años he querido – musitó con veneno llenando su voz- Ya has comprobado lo fuerte que me he vuelto por ti, mi amor. Nadie más se atreverá a contradecirme e intentar alejarme de lo que es mío.

Brooklyn pudo ver el fuego combativo en los ojos amarela del nekojin, a pesar de estar de que gruesas lágrimas aun se derramaban de sus tristes pupilas oro.

Arrugó el rostro y una siniestra mirada se apoderó de la vacuidad de sus ojos jade. Nadie, ni siquiera el mismo Rei iba a interponerse en la realización de su anhelado sueño. Si había que hacer entender al pelinegro su error y protegerlo de sí mismo, lo haría. Por el medio que fuese.

-Acepta de una vez nuestro destino juntos, _mi amor_; o los próximos en recibir la visita de mi querida bestia, será tu traidor pueblo nekojin.- Los ojos de Rei se abrieron con horror y sorpresa ante esa amenaza y su mente le llevó a las escenas de cada batalla contra los humanos. Los amigos que había perdido tras caer en batalla, los entregados guerreros que siguieron siempre sus ordenes y que dejaron atrás incompletas y dolientes familias; los secuestrados y esclavizados cachorros nekojin que no había podido salvar. Su aldea, ahora en ruinas. Su padre, quien buscó y usó todo medio a su alcance para alejarlo de este maldito humano, tratando de asegurar su bienestar y finalmente Kai…

_Su querido Kai…_

Las pupilas doradas se opacaron por completo y se derritieron en dos gruesos ríos de líquida tristeza. Su corazón palpitó en asfixiantes punzadas de impotencia e inmensurable dolor al pensar en su alpha. Al pensar el su pueblo. Al pensar en su padre. Al pensar en el sufrimiento que había causado.

Su culpa. Todo había sucedido por su culpa…

Si no hubiera encontrado a aquel chiquillo en el bosque… Si no hubiera sido tan confiado e inexperto… Si no se hubiera unido con Kai, seguiría vivo… Si no hubiera nacido nunca…

Brooklyn torció los labios en una mueca sardónica; el nekojin agachaba la mirada y su cuerpo decaía derrotado. Había leído cada expresión que cruzó el apiñonado rostro del pelinegro y adoró cada una de ellas. Sin importar qué estuviera sintiendo Rei era hermoso.

Y ahora, era todo suyo.

_continuara..._


	9. Chapter 8

Esta historia esta hecha por fans para fans. No hay fines lucrativos.

Advertencia: Mención de violación.

* * *

**Etnia**

**By **

Tala azotó las manos con fuerza sobre la recién reconstruida mesa del salón, aprentando los dientes feroz al enterrar las uñas entre la madera del tablón. Sus pupilas azul cielo cegaban a cualquiera que se atreviera a mirar la furia que destilaban. Era imposible, era total y absolutamente imposible que _esto_ estuviera pasando.

El pelirrojo llevó sus manos hasta el rostro y lo restregó frustrado. Había percibido una presencia extraña merodeando por los alrededores y había alertado a los grupos de reconocimiento para que se prepararan para cualquier eventualidad. Él mismo recorrió algunos lugares buscando el origen de aquella intrusa presencia; pero…

-¡Maldición…!- gruñó consigo mismo. Sin tan sólo hubiera llegado antes. Pero asegurar el perímetro donde se encontraban tomó demasiado tiempo y para cuando arribaban al lugar donde inició aquel gran incendio…

Una puerta se abrió de repente con fuerza. Tala levantó su enérgica mirada dispuesto a desquitar su furia con aquel que le perturbaba. Ver que era Ian el responsable, no aplacó su explosividad, mas antes que el ojiazul pronunciara algún ácido comentario para deshacerse de su presencia, el alto nahual habló con plutónica sentencia.

-Bryan lo encontró.-

Tala había estado esperando oír esa frase, pero la había imaginado diferente. No con esa pesadumbre en la voz de su compañero. No sintiendo ese horrible hueco carcomer su estómago con desconocida aprensión. Nunca se permitió imaginar otra cosa que no fuera un orgulloso Kai, entrando molesto por la puerta, gruñendo y amenazando a todo el mundo por su incompetencia. Por tener que ser él quien se encargara de todo.

La realidad fue otra.

Ver a Bryan entrar con un inerte y lacerado despojo de cuerpo entre los brazos fue un duro golpe para el guardián pelirrojo. De inmediato, sus piernas recorrieron la distancia hacia Bryan, hacia un improvisado diván, hacia donde el otro depositaba aquel lastimado y estático cuerpo. La presión dentro del pecho de Tala fue incrementándose con cada segundo que pasaba, con cada segundo que sus ojos examinaban aquella figura y eran capaces de distinguir rasgos, de apreciar colores. Cuando eran capaces de conjurar en la mente del nahual un nombre para esa incomprensible alucinación.

_Tala_

NO. Ese NO podía ser Kai. Nunca Kai. Jamás Kai.

Kai nunca tuvo esa enfermiza y antinatural falta de color en sus labios. Kai nunca tuvo heridas que dejaran ver la carne viva. Kai nunca tuvo esa enervante estaticidad. Kai nunca luciría así de vacío.

_Tala_

Nunca. Porque la fuerza de su presencia siempre se sentía. Porque la intensidad de su mirada siempre te cautivaba. Porque estar junto a Kai siempre te envolvía. Siempre te llenaba. Siempre. Esta endeble y mallugada figura no era más que sangre, fuego y vacuidad.

No. Este jamás podría ser Kai.

-¡TALA! – el pelirrojo reaccionó al ser ruda y repetidamente sacudido, traído de vuelta a la realidad con el desesperado grito de Bryan. Las ojicelestes pupilas del nahual se clavaron en quien le llamaba, encontrándose con los agudos ojos del alto nahual pelilila fijos en sí. Su rostro una mezcla de preocupación, enfado y alivio al notar que lograba sacar al pelirrojo de ese momentáneo lapso de angustiada confusión que lo había hecho temblar notoriamente y había reflejado en sus –generalmente despreocupados- rasgos, el intenso terror que estaba sintiendo.

-¡No puedes derrumbarte ahora Tala! ¡Kai ya no está aquí, te necesitamos!

Y Tala lo odió. Odió a Bryan como nunca pensó poder hacerlo, porque la voz del nahual dio vida, cuerpo y alma a lo que él se negaba a aceptar desde que dejó de sentir el palpitar de Dranzer. Desde que sintió que Kai se desvanecía. Desde que la opresión de su pecho y el frío que invadía todo su cuerpo le gritaba desesperado atormentándolo por haber fallado. Por no haber estado junto al nahual de fuego.

-¡Tala!, ¡Tala no est--!-

-¿Y Rei? – interrumpió el pelirrojo con voz helada, soltándose bruscamente de las manos que sujetaban sus brazos con firmeza. Arrugó el rostro y clavó su mirada en el otro. Bryan resintió esa mirada, llena de odio y recelo.

-No hay señal de él, sólo un rastro hacia el este.

-_Humanos_…. – escupió la palabra con aborrecimiento, empuñando las manos con inmensurable fuerza, sintiendo que sus uñas se clavaban en la piel por la presión.

-Que los guerreros se alisten, Rei está vivo y lo traeremos de vuelta.

Bryan asintió al comando del ojiazul, el siguiente al mando después de Kai y su beta. Bryan le dedicó una mirada compasiva cuando aquel se volvía orgulloso para darles la espalda a él y a Ian, concentrándose en mirar el lastimado cuerpo de quien fuese el señor de los nahuales. Bryan, Ian y todos los nahuales habían sentido el súbito cese de la energía de Kai, el terror y la incertidumbre los había embargado a todos. La conmoción y sorpresa por la que atravesaban en ese momento no era fácil para nadie. Pero él sabía que era especialmente difícil para Tala. El pelirrojo había sido guardián de Kai desde que aquel era un cachorro. Lo vio crecer, lo ayudó a crecer.

Hoy, le veía morir.

* * *

:::°:::°:::

_Rei… Rei… __¿qué haces?… Rei…_

-¿Huh?-

_¿Te das por vencido tan fácilmente? ¿Acaso ya olvidaste quién eres?_

-¿Quién… soy…?

_Suave sonido de cabellos moviéndose en negación. Un ligero resoplo. __Recuerda Rei… Eres el hijo de Xiang. Eres el guardián de Drigger… _

_¿Qué te pasa__, gatito mío?... _

_Recuerda y l__evántate. _

_Levántate y pelea…_

Un par de pesados parpados se esforzaron y consiguieron moverse, develando debajo de sí las doradas pupilas de su dueño. Un parpadeo más y aquellos difusos contornos se volvieron claras imágenes para Rei.

_Recuerda…_

-Padre… - Susurró nostálgico. Sí. Recordaba. Cada lección. Cada práctica aprendida bajo la tutela de su padre, bajo la enseñanza de aquel nahual que fuese uno de los mejores guerreros nekojin de su aldea.

Arrugó el ceño y se incorporó con rapidez, llevando las manos a su rostro para frotarlas con fuerza sobre él, eliminando cualquier rastro de sopor, de abatimiento y de esas despreciables lágrimas que no estaba dispuesto a derramar más. Aventó las piernas hacia el borde de aquella cama donde tan patéticamente se había sumido en al desespero, en la indigna mediocridad del sufrimiento. En la mezquina sumisión y desesperanza.

Se levantó. Todo su cuerpo se irguió con orgullo. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió reconocer en sí mismo al nekojin que hacía tiempo no emergía de él.

El era Rei, Hijo Xiang. Guardián de Drigger. Líder de los nahuales nekojin.

_No tema__s gatito, mientras yo esté aquí te protegeré siempre…_

-Kai… - Dejó salir aquel nombre con amargura. Ciertamente Kai lo había protegido. Antes de saberse el objetivo principal de ese maldito humano y después… cuando sin importarle nada entregó su vida por él. Un intenso vacío estremeció sus entrañas al recordar el sacrificio de su alpha. Un ardor recorrió sus venas como veneno, ensombreciendo su mirada y el gesto de su rostro.

Sí, el nahual sin dudar lo había protegido. Pero Kai ya no estaba aquí.

_Recuerda…_

Kai no estaba aquí. Rei estaba. Y como el guerrero que era, pelearía esta batalla en nombre de su padre, en nombre de todos aquellos nahuales que cayeron por él. Pelearía por Kai.

Por todos aquellos a los que debía pedir perdón…

Y talvez algún día, cuando Xolotl lo dispusiera, se reencontraría con Kai. Y podría sentir sus brazos rodearle de nuevo; podría probar el sabor de sus labios en los propios y alcanzar el paraíso cuando se volvieran uno otra vez y para siempre.

* * *

:::°:::°:::

-Todo listo – Anunció el alto nahual pelilila a un Tala que permanecía con los ojos clavados en la durmiente figura de añiles cabellos bicolor. Esa misma que bajo la fina y mortuoria manta blanca yacía oculto con ella sobre un pedestal, acompañada sólo por las oraciones del shaman, y los pocos nahuales que llorosos se reunían a su alrededor con pequeñas ofrendas para su señor.

_Volver__é_. El pelirrojo prometió mentalmente a la inerte figura. Él volvería con Rei. Le traería a aquel por quien Kai lo había dado todo y lo protegería. Lo protegería como no había podido cuidar de él.

-Vámonos –sentenció Tala con firmeza, montando sobre el lomo de su impresionante Lobo guardián. Emprendió de inmediato su camino hacia la citadel humana. Una horda de nahuales armados, llenos de dolor y enardecidos por la pérdida de su señor siguiéndolo sin dudar. El rugido de cuatro bestias guardianes haciendo eco entre la penumbra del moribundo día.

* * *

:::°:::°:::

Caminó con seguridad hacia la habitación donde hacía unas horas había dejado a un devastado nahual. Hubiera deseado poder arrancar cualquier pensamiento de esa hermosa cabeza consumiendo con sus labios y caricias el cuerpo y alma del nekojin. Pero se vio obligado a esperar, la nueva remansa de nahuales que había capturado su armada debían ser debidamente dispuestos para llevar a cabo sus órdenes. Se había deshecho de Kai, pero aun quedaban más guardianes que ingenuamente intentarían desafiarlo. Estaba seguro que necesitaría de su querida bestia y debía estar preparado.

Además, podría ser un buen_ incentivo_ para su querido nekojin.

Su espera se vio premiada al abrir las altas puertas y encontrarse con su ansiada recompensa.

-¡Oh vida mía, te has levantado! – musitó contento Brooklyn al nekojin de largo cabello negro, aquel que había habitado sus sueños desde que era un niño y que se encontraba parado junto a la ventana, admirando a través de ella su nuevo hogar.

El pelinegro giró lentamente al escuchar el saludo, para así poder enfrentar al humano que le hablaba. Su rostro inexpresivo como nunca, sus ojos dorados faltos de brillo, vacíos y calculadores. Su presencia amenazante e imponente hizo que Zeo el inseparable guardaespaldas del dirigente humano detuviera su andar y le observara con precaución y curiosidad. Brooklyn sin embargo, parecía demasiado absorto en la figura que se delineaba con aparente brillo frente a él gracias a los últimos rayos de sol que se colaban por la ventaba.

Los inquisitivos ojos de Rei se movieron unos segundos sobre la figura de Zeo, evaluándolo. El humano apretó la empuñadura de su espada al sentir aquellos ojos. Esa acción hizo que el rostro del nekojin se arrugara ligeramente antes de volver su mirada al humano que a escasos pasos de él se plantaba para levantar su brazo e intentar alcanzar su rostro con una repugnante mano.

-Yo no lo haría si fuera tú. – siseó una octava más baja que su tono normal de voz. Sus ojos clavados con desafío en el joven de cabellos bermellón. El aludido detuvo su movimiento, más por instinto que por la advertencia entre esas palabras; esa voz había logrado que los ojos de Brooklyn finalmente se percataran del nekojin frente a él.

Una sonrisa hueca y llena de malicia nació en el rostro del humano. _Grandioso_ pensó para sí mismo al observar a su amado nekojin. Toda esa fuerza que ahora proyectaba no hacía más que incitarle más, alimentando las brasas de indiscutible deseo que sentía por el nahual. Brooklyn retrajo su brazo pero en oposición sus pies se movieron. Sus pasos cuidadosamente lentos se deslizaron con seguridad y le llevaron a rodear al nahual, cual depredador que se encuentra admirando a su presa.

Rei lo miró con desinterés. Inalterable. Su rostro girando apenas para observar por el rabillo del ojo como el humano se detenía a su espalda. Sus oídos afinándose para escuchar el respirar del hombre al otro lado de la habitación, el fino chillido del metal que su espada hizo al ser soltada la empuñadura. El apenas perceptible roce de la ropa que portaba cuando cambió su posición. Ya no estaba en guardia.

-Mi amor… - El asqueroso aliento del humano le acarició el rostro. Arrugó el ceño y en un movimiento imposiblemente rápido se giró, levantó el brazo y apresó con fuerza la garganta de Brooklyn, sus afiladas uñas enterrándose sin piedad en la piel del humano. Cortando efectivamente el paso del aire a sus pulmones.

-Te advertí no volver a llamarme así. – murmuró con odio en su voz imprimiendo aun más fuerza en los dedos que apretaban el esófago del humano hasta sentir que pequeñas gotitas de sangre comenzaban a nacer.

La mirada esmeralda de Brooklyn se opacó unos segundos en los que la innegable sorpresa de las acciones del nekojin lo tomó por sorpresa. Segundos en los que se tardó en escuchar el desfonde de metal contra una cubierta de piel. Segundos en los que de pronto Rei sintió contra su propio cuello el helado filo de la espada de Zeo.

Desafiante a la nula advertencia del otro, el nahual no desvió sus doradas pupilas del rostro de Brooklyn ni aflojó una milésima de la fuerza con que lo atrapaba. El rostro del nekojin ensombreció cuando la habitación comenzó a llenarse con una hosca y maliciosa risa que aunque con obvia dificultad era expulsada de la atacada garganta del humano, no resultaba por ello menos irritante.

Cuando el humano detuvo ese mordaz sonido sus afilados ojos esmeralda se enfocaron con acritud sobre Rei, y ese repulsivo gesto de superioridad que nunca le abandonaba regresó con mayor petulancia a sus facciones. Una de sus manos se levantó para alcanzar la muñeca del nekojin. Los ojos del nahual se entrecerraron al mismo instante en que sus dientes se apretaron con fuerza dentro de su tensa mandíbula. La intensa presión con que Brooklyn tomaba su extremidad era tal que Rei estaba seguro no le sería difícil dislocar o incluso fracturar la articulación de su mano. En el instante en que todo su brazo se estremeció por la punzada de dolor que recorrió sus nervios fue que recordó el previo encuentro que había tenido con Brooklyn, el humano era impresionantemente fuerte.

Aun así, no dejó que delatante sonido alguno escapara de sus labios. Sin dificultad Brooklyn se deshizo de su lacerante mano y sonrió ladino cuando en reflejo Rei intentó recuperar su extremidad sólo para encontrarse ahora con el firme y doloroso agarre del pelinaranja sobre su brazo.

-Parece que eres más necio de lo que suponía, _Mi amor…-_ musitó Brooklyn con malicia en su voz, enfatizando venenoso la última parte. Acercó la mano que atrapaba entre sus dedos y la dejó al alcance de su boca, clavando sus frías pupilas en el nekojin, separó sus labios para permitir que su lengua escapara hacia los tensos dedos y se paseara entre ellos con obscenidad.

Rei sintió ganas de vomitar por el repulsivo acto y debió ser obvio en su rostro pues aquella hueca risa volvió a retumbar en las paredes de la habitación.

-Zeo. – llamó entonces a su guardaespaldas personal, el de largos cabellos aqua de inmediato retiró su espada del ofensor nahual atendiendo a la subliminal orden en aquella simple inflexión de su nombre. Sus ojos se clavaron luego en su señor.

-Daremos un paseo por _los comederos_ – el tono y cruel mueca de Brooklyn envió miles de escalofríos al cuerpo de Rei. Su instinto gritándole soltarse y huir lo más lejos posible.

Desgraciadamente no pudo más que emitir un ahogado quejido cuando su muñeca y brazo fueron halados con brusquedad en aquel férreo agarre de acero con el que Brooklyn tiraba de su brazo, obligándole a caminar junto a él, unos pasos detrás de su escolta.

El interminable pasillo por el que avanzaban de pronto comenzó a llenarse con el fétido olor a muerte. Su sensible sentido olfativo no tardó en reconocer la mezcla de carne, fuego y sangre. Era penetrante. Era sofocante. Mas lo que hizo a su estómago contraerse nauseabundo fue el distintivo aroma a nahual que arremetió contra su nariz.

Sus ojos se abrieron incrédulos y aterrados al reconocer igualmente el olor de la bestia que había atacado a Kai.

* * *

:::°:::°:::

Un par de kilómetros más y la ciudad humana aparecería frente a los agudos ojos de Tala. Como en su anterior incursión a ese lugar, se habían separado en dos grandes grupos. Ian y Spencer irían con su propio contingente al frente de la armada; Abrirían paso para que él y Bryan buscaran de inmediato el asalto de la fortaleza donde seguramente estaría Rei. Retomando luego una formación que cubriera los cuatro flancos de la ciudadela.

Sus órdenes eran simples y terminales. Asegurar la ciudad eliminando _todos_ los obstáculos. Civiles incluidos.

El repentino pulsar de la gema que llevaba sobre su cinto le hizo volver la vista y fruncir el ceño extrañado. _Drigger_. El espíritu guardián del nekojin reaccionaba de pronto y Tala estaba seguro que no era sólo por la cercanía de su poseedor que el Tigre se manifestaba. El brillo desprendía un aura de agonía y desesperación que para él –otro guardián- no le era difícil percibir. Como tampoco esa fiera urgencia con que el espíritu del nekojin clamaba por estar a su lado.

Tala apretó la mandíbula con fuerza.

_Algo_ debió sucederle a Rei para que Drigger reaccionara de esa manera.

* * *

:::°:::°:::

_Los comederos._

Que asqueroso resultaba el peyorativo eufemismo.

Tan repulsivo como las manos que ahora recorrían su cuerpo con brusquedad para despojarle de la ropa; como los labios que se atrevían a tocar su piel dejando tras de sí la inmunda sensación de su roce. Como la humillante sensación de no poder hacer nada para detener el ultraje al que estaba siendo sometido.

-_Mi amor…_ - Brooklyn susurró contra su rostro. Rei sólo tuvo un segundo para reaccionar, girar la cabeza y evitar el contacto sobre sus labios que sin duda el humano deseaba realizar.

La base de su cabeza fue de pronto sujetada con violencia, el tirón de su cabello obligándole a emitir un jadeo inconforme. Su mano instintivamente voló hacia su nuca, intentando detener la presión sobre su cuero cabelludo, el que se sentía como si estuviera a punto de desprenderse de un jalón.

-No te resistas. Ya olvidaste lo que pasará si lo haces, _Mi amor…-_ siseó molesta y viperina sobre su oído la voz de Brooklyn. Atrapando entre sus dientes el lóbulo del nekojin enterrándolos en el sensible cartílago con fuerza, hasta conseguir que su boca se llenara del metálico sabor de su sangre cuando el pelinegro emitía un doloroso quejido. Deslizando obscenamente su lengua entre las curvas de la maltratada oreja.

-¿Lo olvidaste? – presionó seco el hombre, apretando aun más su puño contra el cabello de Rei.

-No – respondió entre dientes. Apretando con fuerza los parpados, ansiando poder bloquear con ello tanto la sensación de indeseables labios asaltar su boca con violencia, como las viles imágenes que estaba seguro no olvidaría jamás.

Como olvidar _Los comederos_.

_Las altas puertas de aquel sitio se abrieron y __a un comando de Brooklyn, se encendieron en su totalidad las antorchas que recorrían la habitación, iluminando el lugar y una espantosa pesadilla._

_Porque Rei no podía procesar como real lo que veía._

_No podía ser real._

_Su cuerpo se estremeció__ mezcla de terror, furia y asco. Sus incrédulos y desorbitados ojos clavados sin elección en las lastimeras figuras que agonizaban en aquel cuarto. Su boca se sintió ardorosamente seca, la garganta contraída en un imposiblemente tenso nudo dentro de ella. Respirar se le hizo tan difícil…_

_Nahuales._

_Una… talvez dos decenas de nahuales. Figuras __desnudas que lucían esqueléticas y grotescas colgando desvalidas fila tras fila. _

_Alcanzaba a ver en algunos de esos cuerpos largas y entrecruzadas líneas de sangrante laceración en lo que les quedaba de piel. Heridas abiertas e inconfundibles de latigazos. __Otras portaban diseños romboides de carne viva. Les habían arrancado la piel. Todos portaban sobre el pecho una gran marca en forma circular con un elaborado patrón dentro. Había sido tatuada a hierro y fuego sobre la dermis. Entre la infinidad de heridas que sus cuerpos portaban, la sangre escurría libremente y era recolectada a través de un intrincado patrón de tubos y zanjas._

_Rei sintió su cuerpo llenarse de nausea. El olor. El olor a sangre y otros fluidos azotando sus sentidos. Pero fue el quedo y constante quejido que se dejaba oír entre ellos lo que le hizo temblar y terminar arrodillado sobre el piso. _

_¡Esas desgraciadas criaturas aun estaban vivas!_

_Una__ sonora carcajada resonó burlesca entre las paredes de aquel rastro, Brooklyn se encaminó con enfermizo orgullo en sus pasos, adentrándose al lugar y extendiendo sus brazos hacia los cautivos nahuales._

_Detuvo__ sus pasos en el centro del lugar, en donde parecía reposar una gigantesca sombra. Una que bufaba exhalando visibles ráfagas de vaho condensado y emitía un bajo y constante gruñir._

_-Mi pequeño Zeus… -susurró extendiendo un brazo hacia aquella sombra, la que de inmediato resopló y gruñó mostrando los dientes. Un segundo después bajaba su cabeza hasta permitir que su hocico tocara la mano del humano. A Brooklyn no le importó que el hocico estuviera goteando sangre ni que pedazos de lo que parecía carne desgarrada se asomara de entre sus colmillos._

_-¿No es hermoso? – dijo con la mira__da llena de crueldad y admiración para la bestia. Rei no supo que decir, ninguna palabra que conociera se acercaba siquiera al desprecio que sentía por ese maldito animal. Aun si hubieran existido vocablos su garganta no podía emitir sonido alguno, presa de la repulsión e indignación que azoraban su pecho._

_-Zeus no siempre fue así -No necesitó decir nada, Brooklyn continuó hablando con emoción, como si estuviera relatando la más grande proeza realizada en el mundo.-Era como cualquier espíritu guardián, tan fuerte como lo es su poseedor. Tomando de su alma, voluntad y decisión su poder. Un poder limitado. ¡¡Pero yo encontré la manera de volverlo bello!! ¡¡Encontré la forma de hacerlo lo que es ahora!! _

_Ojos huecos y desprovistos de cualquier compasión se volvieron hacia Rei, la sádica sonrisa de sus labios le daba una siniestra aura a toda su figura._

_-¿Sabes por qué pude acabar con ese maldito nahual de fuego?_

_Rei arrugó el semblante y apretó con fuerza los puños para tragar la dolorosa punzada que acompañó la mención de su alpha. Su mirada retomó la suficiente entereza para clavarse con odio en el humano._

_-Ellos.- escupió con desdén- La burda existencia de estos repulsivos animales sirve para alimentar a Zeus con la fuerza de sus almas. Para hacerlo lo que ahora es.- sonrió orgulloso y burlón- Lo que venció a tu _querido_ Kai, no fue más que el poder de su propia raza._

_-¡Eres un monstruo! –exclamó cuando finalmente su garganta fue capaz de emitir voz. Cuando el peso de lo que ahora sabía era la causa de la muerte de Kai se asentó en su conciencia. Cuando la excesiva humedad que invadió sus ojos al entenderlo dejó de nublar su vista, derramándose por sobre su faz. Quemándole la piel en el proceso. Cuando a pesar de lo trémula de su voz, el desprecio palpable en ella se escuchó. _

_Los ojos de Brooklyn lo miraron con hipócrita condescendencia._

_-¡Eres un maldito monstruo! ¡Déjalos ir! –Demandó furioso, la súbita fuerza quemando en su interior ayudándole a levantarse dispuesto a pelear. Dispuesto a ponerle final a esta aberrante tortura._

_Apenas si pudo dar un par de pasos._

_-Zeus… - musitó apenas Brooklyn y la bestia se movió, estiró el cuello inclinando la cabeza para alcanzar sin esfuerzo entre sus mandíbulas el cuerpo de un nahual. El alarido de dolor que el rehén de Zeus emitió al ser su maltratado cuerpo atravesado por los colmillos del animal, estremeció hasta la médula al nekojin._

_-¡NO! –Rei no pudo evitar la oleada de nausea y terror que le golpeó al ser testigo de cómo aquel indefenso nahual era devorado vivo por la bestia de Brooklyn. Las piernas de Rei cedieron y se derrumbó de rodillas contra el piso. ¡Esto no podía estar pasando!_

_-¡Maldito! ¡Mil veces maldito! –_

_-Vamos, mi amor ¿es esa manera de hablarle a tu señor? –Replicó el otro con fingido tono de ofensa. La mirada de Rei se clavó en el pelinaranja con furia. Sus labios se partieron para dar voz al rechazo que la mueca de su rostro ya expresaba. Brooklyn le impidió hablar._

_-Cuida tus palabras mi amor, de ti dependerá si estos animales se convierten en la comida de Zeus._

El golpe seco de su cuerpo estrellándose de frente contra la fría pared de piedra momentáneamente embotó sus sentidos. Sólo para ser traídos de vuelta ante el asalto de furiosas manos moviéndose sobre su espalda desnuda, alcanzando el borde de su pantalón para destrozarlo al mismo tiempo que era bajado por sus piernas con brusquedad. La prenda sería inservible ya.

Sintió el peso del cuerpo de Brooklyn atraparlo contra la superficie. Su sucio aliento cosquilleó la piel de sus hombros antes de sentir como una húmeda lengua se deslizaba por su curvatura, moviéndose hacia su cuello. Dejando una línea de saliva tras su trayecto. Aparentemente satisfecho por su acción río bajo sobre su oído, mientras hundía el rostro entre el cuello y su nuca, inhalando profundamente el aroma de su cabello.

Rei mordió su labio inferior. Asqueado.

Cuando sintió una fría mano plantarse sobre su abdomen se tensó, involuntariamente contrayendo los músculos bajo la piel. Esa mano se deslizó por su vientre con rudeza, atrapando entre los dedos algunos rizos del vello que recubría su miembro. Tiró de ellos con saña, obligando a Rei a emitir un gutural gruñido, sólo para segundos después ser reemplazado por una tensa inhalación y una voz tan alarmada como demandante.

-¡NO!

La mano de Brooklyn sujetaba brusca su miembro. Rei sujetaba el brazo de su asaltante.

-¿No? – Siseó mordaz el pelinaranja a su espalda. Apretando el falo entre sus dedos, haciendo al nekojin temblar. Demasiado fuerte. Dolía.

Apretó con fuerza los parpados y enterró las uñas en la fría superficie de la pared. Aguantando no sólo el dolor, suprimía también el fuego que calcinaba sus entrañas exigiéndole deshacerse del infame contacto, su cuerpo físicamente ardía revelándose ante el íntimo roce de cualquier otro que no fuera su alpha.

-Te estás resistiendo, _Mi amor_ -jadeó amenazante contra su oído. La frase retumbó en la mente de Rei junto con las imágenes de torturados nahuales.

_-Creo que por fin lo has entendido. Niégame de nuevo lo que tanto he deseado y no habrá nahual alguno que no sea devorado por Zeus._

Tragando pesadamente el nudo de su garganta, rogando un silente y agónico perdón al alma de Kai, el nekojin soltó el brazo del humano.

Y complacido, Brooklyn rió.

Esa risa maligna y escalofriante.

* * *

:::°:::°:::

El agonizante llanto palpitaba con fuerza dentro de su mente, dentro de su pecho. En cada fibra de su ser.

Era desgarrador.

_Levántate._

Tenía que alcanzarlo. Llegar hasta él. Protegerlo.

_Levántate._

* * *

:::°:::°:::

-Aagh! – Apenas el sonido escapó de su garganta fue ahogado. El movimiento era tan brusco que no podía sentir más que el intenso ardor de la sensible piel de su miembro ser restregada con violencia. Brooklyn no buscaba excitarlo. Parecía disfrutar del dolor que le infringía.

Apretó los dientes. Mordiendo con fuerza el interior de su boca. Talvez no podía evitar la vejación a la que era sometido, pero no le daría la satisfacción de escucharle quejarse.

La asquerosa lengua del humano volvió a humedecer su piel, seguida de su burlesca voz.

-¿Ya lo entendiste, verdad _mi amor_?- jadeó sobre su oído- Voy a tenerte. Y lo haré con lentitud para que puedas _disfrutar_ cada desagradable momento. Hasta que te rindas a mí.

_¡KAI!_

Brooklyn hundió su cabeza entre el cuello y hombro del nekojin, inhalando el aroma de la piel antes de clavar sus dientes con fuerza sobre la misma. Rei no gritó. Intentó mantenerse lo más quieto posible, peleando con sus instintos para empujar el pesado cuerpo del otro, para no sentir el despierto sexo de Brooklyn restregarse contra su trasero en simuladas embestidas. El pelinaranja rió contento al notar la rojiza marca sobre la piel del nekojin.

Usando su altura y superior fuerza física Brooklyn literalmente arrojó contra la cama el cuerpo de Rei. El moreno apenas y se levantaba sobre sus brazos, alcanzando a recuperar un poco del aire que por la fuerza del impacto fue sacado de sus pulmones, cuando sintió sobre sí nuevamente el peso del otro. El desnudo cuerpo de Brooklyn empujándolo contra la cama.

Por instinto o por reflejo. Por lo que fuera, Rei comenzó a removerse agitado. Pronto uno de sus brazos fue sujeto con fuerza en una incómoda posición tras su espalda para mantenerle quieto. El brusco movimiento casi logra hacerle gritar del dolor. Las rudas manos que mancillaban su piel con duras caricias y las potentes mordidas que el pelinaranja estaba dejando sobre toda la piel al alcance de sus dientes, estaban logrando que su respiración se acelerara. Cada vez le resultaba más difícil no emitir algún sonido ante el ataque del humano.

Esto era tan vacío. Tan violento y sucio. Tan diferente a lo que había sido el estar con su alpha…

_¡KAI!_

No pudo evitar que sus ojos se cerraran con fuerza y se humedecieran traidores. Pero era tan repugnante sentir esas manos arañar su espalda, para que luego, como si quisiera enmendar el daño la lengua de Brooklyn se moviera ávida entre las marcas. Casi con dulzura. Casi.  
El pecho le dolía, la asfixiante presión dentro no hacía más que intensificar cada maldita caricia que su cuerpo recibía. Y en su cabeza no dejaba de resonar el nombre de su alpha, rogando implorando porque Kai estuviera vivo y le librara de este tormento.

Uno de los brazos de Brooklyn sujetó su cintura, tirando de su cuerpo para hacerle levantar la cadera hasta que sus rodillas pudieron soportar parte de su peso. Con su brazo aun atrapado tras la espalda y con la nueva posición a la que le obligaba a estar, todo su cuerpo se tensó dolorosamente. Las piernas del humano se colaron por entre sus muslos, abriendo aun más el ángulo de las de Rei. El nekojin gimió sin evitarlo. Era humillante.

Sintió de pronto la punta del sexo húmedo y palpitante de Brooklyn alcanzar su entrada. _¡NO!_ Y en ese instante todo su cuerpo convulsionó desesperado. _¡No quiero!_ Amargas lágrimas derramándose incontenibles ya sobre su rostro. _¡No quiero!_ El nombre de su alpha atrapado en el vacío de su pecho. _¡Detente!_ El punzante dolor de ser penetrado sin cuidado alguno y con una sola embestida le estremeció, logrando que finalmente su garganta gritara el intenso dolor que sentía. Llamando atormentado al único ser por el que clamaba su alma.

**-¡KAAAI!**

Una sonora explosión sacudió con impresionante fuerza la habitación entera. El temblor provocado golpeó y separó a las dos figuras sobre la cama arrojándolos en direcciones opuestas.

Aturdido Rei se incorporó – o lo intentó- pues sus piernas cedieron a la aguda punzada en su espalda baja y cayó con pesadez a un costado de la cama. Jadeó adolorido, no sólo era su trasero –del que sentía algo cálido escurrir- el dolor en su lastimado brazo también le nublo la vista.

El fiero y potente rugido que se escuchó un segundo después le hizo levantar la mirada sobrecogido. Ahí junto a él protegiéndole, mostrando los dientes amenazante y agazapado en posición de ataque se encontraba su guardián.

-¡Drigger…!- Jadeó incrédulo y con voz quebrada. El tigre emanaba una intensa y antagónica energía. Se notaba su furia. Sus intensas ganas de atrapar al agresor del nekojin y destrozarlo entre sus garras.

-¡¡SEÑOR!! ¡Mi señor Brooklyn! – Zeo irrumpió en la habitación –que ahora presentaba un gran hueco en una de sus paredes, por donde había entrado el guardián- Sus pasos de inmediato llevándolo hasta donde se encontraba el regente humano. Arrodillándose a su lado enseguida.

Gritos. Llanto e histeria. Fuego y madera crujiendo. Metal contra metal. Alaridos y dolor. Todo sonido por unos instantes mudos a los oídos de Rei invadió de pronto su sentido auditivo y por primera vez se percató del caos que le rodeaba. A través de la abertura en la pared, alcanzó a divisar la lucha que se llevaba a cabo afuera. Nahuales.

-¡Maldita bestia! –vocifero Brooklyn poniéndose en pie. Sus ojos como dos flamas de odio. Todo su cuerpo (ahora solo cubierto por desabrochados pantalones) visiblemente tenso y despidiendo un halo de energía oscuro. – ¡Es la última vez que te interpones en mi camino!

Rei abrió los ojos alarmado. Brooklyn concentró un su puño una enorme cantidad de esa energía que le rodeaba, logrando formar una esfera con ella. La intensidad que desprendía era tal que el nekojin pudo sentir como esa fuerza aplastaba su cuerpo. Emitiendo un feroz grito Brooklyn lanzó la esfera que había creado con increíble velocidad contra él y su guardián.

El Tigre rugió feroz y se agachó para proteger al nahual con su propia energía. Rei se hizo un ovillo por instinto contra el afelpado cuerpo de su guardián, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

El ensordecedor sonido de dos energías enfrentándose lo aturdió nuevamente y la explosión causada le lanzó contra la pared otra vez pero no colisionó contra ella, el cuerpo de Drigger le sirvió de soporte.

Abrió los ojos y se encontró frente a sí la esbelta figura de un joven pelirrojo. Su cuerpo en posición de ataque, sus brazos sosteniendo una larga espada cuya hoja perdía poco a poco la luz de la energía que le había envuelto, la que seguramente había sido la causante de desviar el ataque del humano.

Sus ojos se abrieron con asombro al reconocerle.

-¡Tala! – musitó trémulo, sin poder evitar dejar escapar una nota de alivio en su voz.

El nahual le miró de soslayo y se permitió una ínfima curvatura en sus labios. Volvió entonces su atención al humano.

-Brooklyn Masefield. Hoy morirás.

_Continúa…_


	10. Chapter 9

**Etnia**

* * *

Capitulo 9

Las piernas ya le respondían aunque el dolor que aun punzaba entre ellas continuaba, pero le era tolerable. Aprovechando la distracción que la llegada de Tala había creado se removió para alcanzar la desechada ropa y enfundarse desgarbadamente en ella. La reconfortante y protectora presencia de Drigger a su lado, cuidando cada uno de sus movimientos le hizo sonreír apenas y con amargura. A pesar de todo, no estaba solo.

Escuchó el chocar de metal contra metal y sus ojos se giraron para ver al nahual bloquear y rechazar el ataque de Zeo obligando al humano a retroceder un par de pasos. El de largo cabello se había lanzado contra el pelirrojo en el momento en que éste intentó alcanzar a su regente con el obvio objetivo de cumplir la amenaza de darle muerte.

Brooklyn por su parte aun portaba aquel feroz gesto de mal contenida furia y sed de venganza. Sus ojos parecían haberse opacado con mortífero filo mientras que aquella oscura energía volvía a envolver su cuerpo, concentrándose en sus manos otra vez. Dos esferas pronto distinguibles levitando entre sus dedos.

Rei arrugó el rostro, el humano se preparaba para atacar nuevamente a Tala con aquella energía; el nahual se percató de ello igualmente pero Zeo se lanzaba en aquel instante contra él, evitando que pudiera retirarse de la línea de fuego y forzándolo a centrar su atención en los certeros y peligrosos movimientos de su espada.

El nekojin apretó los puños y reuniendo fuerza se levantó, no permitiría que lastimaran a nadie más por su causa.

-¡Drigger, bloquéalo!- exclamó autoritario. El tigre blanco rugió poderoso y se lanzó de inmediato contra Brooklyn, éste sin embargo sólo arrugó más el rostro y dirigió una de sus bolas de energía contra el feroz felino.

Drigger abrió sus fauces y el ensordecedor rugido que emitió generó una gran oleada de sonido que se estrelló directamente contra la bola negra que se dirigía contra él explotando con increíble fuerza al encontrarse. Por instinto Rei alzó los brazos para protegerse de la onda de choque, clavando una rodilla en el piso cuando la potencia le empujó hacia atrás.

Tala se cubrió y saltó justo a tiempo antes de ser golpeado directamente por la onda expansiva, aunque no pudo evitar ser alcanzado y la intensidad de la misma le hizo terminar chocando contra una pared de la ahora destruida habitación. Zeo no reaccionó a tiempo y la explosión lo mando a volar hasta el otro lado del enorme cuarto detenido sólo cuando la puerta de la habitación se interpuso en su trayectoria.

Brooklyn gruñó por lo bajo molesto, por no haber alcanzado al nahual o el descuido de su escolta sólo él lo sabría, pero igualmente no perdió tiempo en considerar a su guardaespaldas ni en desaprovechar la guardia baja del nahual.

-¡Tala cuidado!- La voz de Rei resonando desesperada hizo que el pelirrojo –ligeramente aturdido- levantara la vista. Sus gélidos ojos azules abriéndose un poco más de su natural circunferencia con sorpresa. Maldijo por lo bajo, no tenía tiempo de esquivar aquella bola de energía negra que se dirigía a toda velocidad contra él. Sujetó la empuñadura de su espada con fuerza trayendo la misma frente a él en paralelo y musitó el nombre de su espíritu guardián, tendría que recibir de lleno el impacto.

* * *

Aquella oscuridad que le rodeaba no lo evitaba.

Podía escuchar el llanto. Podía respirar el dolor. Podía sentir el miedo.

Un intenso ardor naciendo en la base de su vientre se expandió por todo su cuerpo y cada célula de su organismo se consumió en aquel abrasador fuego.

Furor. Instinto. Poderío. Posesividad. Fuerza. Pasión.

Se sintió envuelto y devorado por aquel agudo calor, por aquella creciente flama azul que alimentada con su desesperada voluntad consumía el vacío que le rodeaba.

Tenía que alcanzarlo.

Tenía que llegar hasta él.

_Rei_

* * *

-¡Tala…!

La bola de energía impactó contra el nahual de cabello rojo causando una segunda onda expansiva. Drigger se agazapó frente al nekojin bloqueando parcialmente la fuerza de la explosión y cubriéndole del intenso destello que se había generado por la misma. Tras unos segundos Rei se incorporó, la fluorescente luz cedía ya y necesitaba auxiliar a Tala de inmediato. Sus ojos buscaron desesperados el lugar donde estaba el nahual sólo encontrando un gran hueco en la pared, la orilla del mismo mostraba residuos tanto de lava negra como hielo. Ambos destruyendo por igual los vestigios de lo que fue una pared.

_No_

-¡Malditas bestias! –gruñó Brooklyn con rabia escurriendo de sus labios.

Rei volvió su atención al humano, cuya gélida mirada se clavaba en el otro extremo de la habitación. El nekojin siguió su vista y sus ojos no pudieron evitar abrirse en extremo asombrados ni que sintiera otra oleada de alivio inundar su pecho.

Tala –con sólo algunos rasguños en un brazo y ligeras decoloraciones rojizas en la piel de su apuesto rostro- se incorporaba ya encontrando soporte en el fornido brazo de Bryan. El alto nahual pelilla se plantaba desafiante y con una sonrisa un tanto sardónica en los labios cubriendo parcialmente con su cuerpo a Tala y encarando al humano sin atisbo de temor.

-Maaai, alguien está de mal humor –dijo Bryan con clara burla en el tono de su voz. Sus ojos miraron por unos segundos a Rei, arrugando el ceño al notar las marcas en su cuerpo.

-Sácalo de aquí – siseó el pelilila obteniendo un bufido del nahual a su espalda.

-Sácalo tú de aquí –rebatió- Yo soy quién da las órdenes.

Ambos nahuales se sonrieron arrogantes y un segundo después ambos se plantaban en posición de ataque contra el humano frente a ellos.

-¡Jodida peste! ¡Dejen de aparecer y sólo mueran! –replicó con veneno Brooklyn mientras los observaba con ojos muertos, su cuerpo envuelto en aquella energía parecía comenzar a levitar por la intensidad que desprendía.

Los tres nahuales pudieron sentir y casi ahogarse por el incremento en la presión energética que envolvía la habitación –o lo que quedaba de ella- y supieron más por instinto que por entender realmente lo que pasaba, que debían salir de ahí de inmediato.

_¿Qué demonios es ese humano?_

Drigger rugió atrayendo la atención de los dos guardianes hacia el felino. De inmediato se movieron llegando hasta Rei en sólo segundos, cada uno flanqueando un lado del nekojin. El tigre gruñó de nuevo y una blanquecina luz comenzó a rodearlo, logrando con ello bloquear un poco la presión que ya ejercía contra ellos Brooklyn.

-¿Tala estás bien? –musitó Rei, evaluando al nahual que estaba a su lado. Un corte a primera vista bastante profundo en su antebrazo derecho atrayendo la atención de los dorados ojos.

-Estoy bien –rumió volviéndose al menor- Hay que sacarte de aquí. Ahora. – ordenó tajante Tala tomando de un brazo al nekojin para atraerlo contra sí. Rei se quejó por lo bajo y trató de soltarse. No necesitaba que lo trataran como un inútil. La fuerza del pelirrojo sobre su ya maltratada extremidad sólo se incrementó.

-Adelante, yo los cubro. _Falborg_. – replicó Bryan sujetando la piedra de su cinto, la que comenzó a parpadear al instante. Un reflejo convexo pronto se distinguía, formando una especie de escudo frente a ellos.

Los azules ojos de Tala evaluaron rápidamente su posición. La única manera de salir era a través del hueco que Drigger había hecho al atravesar la pared exterior de la habitación. Usar esa salida sin embargo, resultaba un poco complicado ya que se encontraban en lo alto de la torre sur.

-Maldición.- chasqueó la lengua en disgusto- Tendremos que saltar.- gruñó el pelirrojo mientras trataba de sujetar al nekojin y levantarlo en brazos. Rei de inmediato manoteó alejando el contacto de sí.

-¿Qué haces? ¡Puedo sostenerme yo solo!-

Una fina y rojiza ceja se alzó ante aquel reclamo. El sencillo gesto retando la veracidad del postulado. El nekojin lo miró con algo parecido al resentimiento en sus ojos. Estaba harto de que se le tratara como una frágil hembra, pero sabía que si bien podía mantenerse en pie, correr aun no era algo que pudiera asegurar. Un detalle necesario para lo que Tala quería hacer.

-Desaparezcan… -

Todo pasó demasiado rápido. La fuerza de aquella energía se concentró frente a Brooklyn y fue expulsada contra ellos a gran velocidad. Drigger rugió y por un leve instante su réplica detuvo el ataque. El instante que Bryan necesitó para girarse, sujetar por la cintura a Rei con un brazo y tomar la muñeca de Tala con el otro corrió con rapidez hacia el orificio de la pared y se lanzó a través de ella.

La explosión que segundos después tuvo lugar destrozó por completo la edificación y parte del ala en donde había estado la torre. Una gruesa cortina de polvo y piedras levantándose enseguida en reacción.

-¡Falborg! –el grito de Bryan llamando a su guardián hizo a Rei abrir los ojos y gritar con fuerza el nombre de Drigger. El tigre se había quedado en aquella habitación ahora inexistente. El pulsante brillo de la piedra que Tala aun llevaba sobre su cinto resplandeció en respuesta, haciendo que el nekojin respirara un poco. Su guardián estaba bien.

Sintió de pronto como caía sobre algo suave y afelpado pero firme. Bryan no le había soltado en ningún momento hasta ahora. Rei se encontró entonces parpadeando ante lo que parecía el lomo de una gran ave. Un halcón, el guardián de Bryan supuso.

Tala le tomó del brazo y le hizo sentarse, siguiendo el mismo la acción un segundo después. Bryan permanecía en pie sobre la majestuosa ave y no parecía necesitar sujetarse de nada para mantenerse en equilibrio sobre su lomo.

-Aquí tienes – la voz del nahual pelirrojo llamó su atención y sus ojos se encontraron con la piedra de su guardián. Tala se la devolvía sabiendo que para que el Tigre pudiera ayudarles de nuevo tenía que estar en contacto con su portador. Rei asintió en agradecimiento y tomó el cinto, amarrándolo enseguida a su cintura.

-¡Sujétense!- gritó Bryan, sorprendiendo a ambos nahuales antes de tumbarse sobre ambos para cubrirlos con su cuerpo. Falborg, se lanzó en picada igualmente y por sólo medio metro logró esquivar otra bala de energía negra. Varias más les siguieron y obligaron al ave a evadirlas en un zigzagueo que dejó a dos de sus ocupantes con una sensación de vértigo embotando sus sentidos.

-¡Tala! –el alto nahual llamó con urgencia y el pelirrojo abrió los ojos, entendiendo de inmediato que su nombre era un llamado de ataque. Se incorporó, clavando una rodilla en el plumífero cuerpo. Su mano buscó al instante la empuñadura de su espada y la levantó alineando la hoja en perpendicular a él.

-Wolborg…- susurró el nombre de su guardián y al instante la hoja de la espada comenzó a brillar con un intenso brillo azul-blanquecino y de la misma se notaba una ligera capa de niebla desprendiéndose.

Con una segura y certera estocada la espada de Tala cortó el aire, enviando en dirección de una bala de energía negra lo que semejaba una hoz de hielo que deshizo en dos la amenazante esfera, congelando cada mitad y haciéndola despedazarse en el aire en miles de fragmentos de hielo.

No pasó un segundo cuando otra gran explosión se dejó oír proviniendo del castillo. Los tres nahuales viraron sus ojos para observar como se derrumbaba otra parte del edificio y de los escombros se observaban columnas de humo elevarse. Rei apretó la mandíbula y sus ojos se abrieron asustados, aquel lugar… a pesar de la distancia a la que estaba pudo identificar aquella área como la zona de _'los comederos'_.

Pánico comenzó a fluir por entre sus venas.

Un potente bramido rompió de pronto en el aire y de entre las cortinas de humo emergió una bestia negra dispuesta a acertar un potente zarpazo en el halcón guardián. El ave esquivó escasamente las garras del animal viéndose forzado a retroceder y encontrar soporte en la explanada central de la ciudadela humana.

-¿Qué demonios…? –musitó sorprendido Bryan, pasando una mano por el plumaje del halcón.

-Es Zeus…- musitó Rei con alarma en la voz.

-¡No hay tiempo! ¡Sólo esquívalo!-comandó Tala tomando del brazo a Rei para tirar de él, saltar del lomo de Falborg y buscar un mejor refugio del ataque que se avecinaba de la bestia negra.

El ave se impulsó con un gran salto para emprender vuelo nuevamente, esquivando con dificultad otro zarpazo del animal, quien de inmediato redireccionó su trayectoria para perseguir al halcón e iniciar una escaramuza a muerte.

Tala observó con la mirada fría y la mandíbula tensa. Falborg a penas si podía evitar los ataques de Zeus, el animal no le daba oportunidad de contraatacar y temió que el guardián no sólo no pudiera enfrentarlo sino que terminaría derrotado. Aquella bestia era impresionante, sus ojos proyectaban veneno y toda su presencia destilaba muerte. Fuego negro ardiéndole en el hocico y los chillidos fúricos acompañándolo; hacían a cualquiera erizar la piel de terror.

La lucha entre ambas bestias, las explosiones, los gritos alterados, el llanto histérico y el continuo sonar del choque de espadas aunándose a la escena, haciéndola por demás caótica y desesperante. La esencia misma de una guerra.

Rei se llevó una mano al pecho y formó un fiero puño mientras sus ojos dorados recorrían aquella tétrica representación frente él. Cierto que no era el primer combate en el que luchaba pero ello no hacía este conflicto trivial ni más digerible tampoco. Ver nahuales o humanos caer con horribles muecas de dolor, desangrándose y agonizar lo indecible, sabiendo que se enfrentaban por la insana obsesión que un hombre sádico tenía para con él, le dejaba sin capacidad para respirar y con una incomparable sensación de remordimiento y culpa. Una que sabía jamás podría expiar.

-¡Bryan! –el pavor en el grito de Tala sacó al nekojin de su tormento interno para ser inerme y pávido testigo de como Falborg y su portador caían envueltos en llamas a escasos metros de donde él y el nahual pelirrojo habían encontrado resguardo.

El golpe hueco con el que se estrellaron estremeció todo su cuerpo, congelándolo. Tala sin embargo no dudó un segundo en alcanzar al nahual caído, acunarle ávido entre sus brazos y repetir su nombre llamándole desesperado, tratando de hacerle reaccionar. El dolor y miedo que reflejaba en el gesto el normalmente imperturbable pelirrojo, apretujó con punzante fuerza el corazón del nekojin. En ese instante -al verlos juntos- comprendió y tragando el nudo de su garganta, deseó con toda su alma que el vibrante nahual de ojos cielo, no perdiera _también_ a su pareja.

Movimiento percibido a través del rabillo del ojo hizo que Rei se diera cuenta de que Zeus enfilaba nuevamente contra el caído guardián y los desprotegidos nahuales. El nekojin emitió un enfadado sonido por la garganta y corrió hacia donde estaban los guerreros plantándose frente a ellos con firmeza; sujetó la gema mágica e invocó a su espíritu guardián, concentrando toda su atención y energía en el llamado para traer al tigre en su más imponente forma.

-No dejaré que lastimes a nadie más –sentenció Rei.

Con un cegador destello y un estridente rugido Drigger -de casi el doble del tamaño que generalmente mostraba- se materializó frente a los tres nahuales y el lastimado halcón, cuyo cuerpo se desintegraba en incontables partículas translúcidas que regresaban a la piedra que Bryan portaba en su cinto.

Zeus abrió sus fauces y una gran bola de energía negra se formó en su hocico, hizo un leve movimiento con la cabeza –echándola hacia atrás primero- antes de lanzar la mortífera esfera contra ellos. Drigger respondió de inmediato, se agazapó un instante para luego deslizar el cuerpo hacia el frente, tomando con ello el impulso necesario para la feroz onda de sonido que brotó de su garganta, contraatacando.

Las dos energías colisionaron ensordeciendo a la vez que encandilaron a todos los presentes con la explosión que generaron y la onda de choque lanzo en todas direcciones y cual muñecos de papel a los desprevenidos guerreros tanto humanos como nahual.

-Nnh… ¿por qué tanto ruido?- rezongó apenas audible el nahual pelilla haciendo que Tala, que se había echo un ovillo sobre el inconsciente guardián para protegerlo, se irguiera de inmediato. Sus dilatadas pupilas cielo llenándose de alivio al ver al otro volver a la conciencia. Una semi sonrisa curvando fantasmal sus labios.

-¿Durmiendo en medio de una misión? Inaceptable. -replicó con ironía el otro arrancándole con ello una mueca sórdida al pelilila. Levantó –con esfuerzo- un brazo hasta alcanzar con los nudillos la mejilla del nahual de rojizos cabellos y deslizarlos contra ella en una silente disculpa. La angustia del guardián aunque para cualquier otro invisible, legible completamente en sus pupilas cielo para Bryan.

-Idiota, ten más cuidado… –musitó el pelirrojo realmente bajo, pero antes de que pudiera continuar una escalofriante carcajada llenó el vacío de aquella noche, estremeciendo hasta la medula a los nahuales de fuego. Nunca habían escuchado un sonido tan gutural y maligno.

Rei, sí.

Rechinó los dientes y apretó los puños con fuerza, comandando a Drigger para que estuviera en guardia. Los vellos de su nuca erizándose y su corazón llamando aún a su alpha, deseando que estuviera junto a él.

* * *

El fuego en su interior incontenible ya.

En abrasadora combustión, se vio así mismo ser engullido y transformarse en incinerada ceniza.

_Libertad. _

* * *

Brooklyn avanzó con un enervante caminar lento. Uno que hablaba de su sentir de superioridad y excesiva confianza. Aquella negativa aura negra rodeándolo con mayor fuerza, emitiendo intermitentes y visibles descargas de energía. Sus muertos ojos jade sólo reflejaban el vacío de su alma.

Zeus se plantó a su espalda, alzándose sobre sus dos patas traseras, extendiendo las alas y rugiendo feroz al cielo nocturno. El hocico se le llenó de espuma y el constante gruñido ronco y bajo, inequívoca señal de que estaba listo para atacar.

-Bestias inútiles. Me desharé de ustedes de una vez y para siempre, como lo hice con su patético líder. – se burló el humano.

Los rostros de los nahuales de fuego se contrajeron en molestia y llevados por el orgullo, ambos se incorporaron y se prepararon para atacar nuevamente. La espada de Tala se iluminó y Bryan levantó un arco de pulsante energía plateada, con la gema guardián del pelilila empotrada en el centro.

Drigger rugió en advertencia, pero ninguno de los dos jóvenes se inmutó caminando hacia el frente del tigre. Rei les llamó igualmente, él sabía lo que era enfrentarse al humano, y si es que tenían una oportunidad era estando los tres juntos, pero fue ignorado también.

Brooklyn sonrió con sarna lleno de arrogancia y extendió los brazos hacia los lados. Sus ojos burlones.

Los nahuales de fuego no dudaron en aceptar el desafío y en un segundo ambos se lanzaron contra él.

La enorme bestia tras el humano rugió exaltada como si comprendiera que la batalla recién comenzaba. Tomó impulso elevándose en el aire tras un salto batiendo sus negras alas con furia dispuesta a atacar; el feroz aullido de Wolborg se escuchó entonces, la gema en la espada de Tala brilló pulsante y levantó una ráfaga de viento helado que giró alrededor del nahual elevándose luego hacia el cielo, la ráfaga se desvaneció entonces dejando en su lugar la imponente figura del Lobo guardián, que no perdió un segundo en interceptar a la bestia negra, sumergiéndose ambas en una batalla de garras y colmillos.

La espada de Tala chocaba una y otra vez contra Brooklyn golpes que buscaban asestar heridas mortales en el humano; los movimientos del nahual eran excelentes, potentes y agudos, más la oscura energía que rodeaba al regente actuaba como un escudo impenetrable en el que se estrellaba continuamente el filo de la espada y cada vez que lo hacía, chispas de energía saltaban en el punto en que colisionaban. De igual manera terminaban las flechas que Bryan le lanzaba, disgregadas en tres o cuatro listones de energía que rebotaban en todas direcciones hasta desintegrarse ellas y lo que fuera que tocaran al estrellarse.

El alto nahual gruñía frustrado pues no sólo su ataque resultaba inofensivo para el humano, los descontrolados rebotes a veces se interponían en el ataque de Tala o se estrellaban demasiado cerca de donde Rei se encontraba. En su cabeza aun resonaban las palabras de Kai ordenándole cuidar que nada le pasara a su beta, y si lo hubiera hecho, nada de esto estaría sucedido.

-¡Maldita sea…! – gritó exasperado al verse obligado a evadir un rayo de su propia flecha que rebotaba en su dirección.

Brooklyn reía sádico, disfrutando de la creciente frustración en los rostros y ataques de los nahuales. El rostro del pelinaranja sin embargo, mostraba cada vez menos rasgos humanos, se le notaba consumido en la rabia y la demencia, un gesto siniestro que profundizaba un par de ojeras bajo sus ojos vacuos de vida y que a cada segundo se envilecían más.

-¿Lo entienden ahora? ¡Soy invencible! –musitó arrogante, reuniendo en sus manos energía para formar nuevas esferas oscuras, mientras en el cielo Zeus rugía con rabia y sediento de sangre, abalanzándose salvaje contra el Lobo.

-¡Wolborg! – Gritó el pelirrojo llevándose una mano al pecho y resistiendo una fuerte punzada en él, sus ojos dilatados levantándose al cielo y buscando ansioso a su guardián, horrorizándose al verle sometido bajo las garras y colmillos de la bestia del humano. Agonizante y a punto de recibir el golpe final.

Forzándose a ignorar el dolor, el nahual de fuego intentó correr hacia su guardián acercarse lo más posible y preparar su espada para auxiliar al lobo. El brazo de Bryan asiéndole de la cintura le detuvo en seco, su cuerpo chocó contra el pecho del otro por inercia mientras la potente y grave voz del pelilila llamaba a su guardián a la batalla. El grito de Falborg fue inmediato y su figura alzándose hacia el lobo fue momentáneamente un borrón en el aire.

Ambos nahuales se concentraron en sus espíritus guardianes, Zeus resultaba demasiado fuerte aún para dos guardianes juntos. Pero unidos era la única esperanza que tenían.

-¡Cuidado! – Rei corrió, trató de alcanzar a los nahuales y brindarles la protección de su guardián pero sus piernas apenas respondían y Brooklyn ya lanzaba contra ellos sus poderosas esferas. Éstas estallaban con devastadora fuerza empujando al nekojin en dirección contraria a la que se dirigía, envolviendo todo el lugar en una ventisca de polvo, escombros y cegadora luminiscencia.

Durante los segundos en los que volaba sin control por la fuerza de la explosión Rei apretó los ojos con fuerza y deseó desvanecerse.

Deseó alcanzar a Kai.

* * *

Un torbellino de fuego azul envolvió la inerte figura, ardiendo abrasadora y elevándose hasta el cielo sin final.

Un par de pupilas de pronto despiertas y fulgurantes como ese majestuoso fuego.

Un chillido estremecedor que retumbó en todo el bosque.

Se levantó. Extendió sus alas. Desapareció entre la negra noche consumido en el ardiente ardor de la flama.

* * *

-Aagh…- Rei trató de incorporarse de entre los escombros que habían caído a su alrededor con la explosión. Sus afilados sentidos lo habían echo esquivar la gran mayoría, mientras volaba por el aire con la fuerza del estallido, dejándole sólo con golpes superficiales y mallugaduras en la piel.

Sus ojos de inmediato buscaron a los nahuales, segundos en los que su pecho se contrajo ansioso por encontrarlos entre aquella nube de polvo que aun eclipsaba parcialmente el lugar. Escuchó el rugir de Drigger y su vista giró de inmediato hacia su derecha logrando distinguir entonces a su espíritu guardián apostado frente a Brooklyn mostrando sus colmillos amenazante.

-¡Aah! Maldición… - Gruñó el pelinegro cuando intentó avanzar y su pierna punzó intensamente, acalambrándole toda la extremidad. Una astilla de metal incrustada justo debajo de la rodilla era la causante de aquel paralizante dolor.

-¿Los proteges?- La voz de Brooklyn seca y fría llegó hasta sus oídos. El humano no se movía de su posición frente a su guardián pero su atención estaba fija en el nekojin.

-Te lo dije. No dejaré que lastimes a nadie más – replicó Rei con seguridad en su voz. Ignoró el metal en su pierna y se irguió retador, mostrando por primera vez en mucho tiempo una sonrisa autosuficiente.

Brooklyn también lo hizo, esa mueca sórdida que hacía a sus facciones huecas.

-Protegiste sus cuerpos, pero no fue lo único que ataqué _Mi amor_…-

-¿De qué…? –Los ojos de Rei se abrieron con horror al ver cómo Zeus se regodeaba maniaco entre la sangre y la piel desgarrada que colgaba de su hocico ensangrentado. Las inertes figuras de los dos guardianes caían entonces del cielo y azotaban con pesadez contra el suelo.

Drigger rugió angustiadamente colérico y Rei pudo ver finalmente a los nahuales. Los dos guerreros permanecían estáticos a la espalda del tigre. Tala mantenía una rodilla clavada en el suelo y su mano derecha arrugaba en un fuerte puño la tela sobre su pecho. Bryan permanecía en pie semiencorvado al lado del pelirrojo, sus hombros caídos y los brazos colgando lánguidos a sus costados. Las armas de cada uno olvidadas en el suelo con las gemas empotradas opacas, sus cabezas gachas ensombrecían los rostros impidiéndole al nekojin poder distinguirlos.

-¿Ta- Tala?...- La voz del pelinegro se escuchó quebrada pero el abrumador silencio que en ese momento reinaba la hizo resonar con fuerza, magnificando el terror que invadía el corazón del nekojin cuando el pelirrojo no se movía ni un solo ápice.

_No, ustedes__ no… por favor…_

Respiró profundo haciendo ruido al aspirar, pero no le importó. Tenía que sacar fuerza de aire que llenaba sus pulmones y calmar el tremor que había sacudido su cuerpo al ser conciente de que por él nuevamente se habían sacrificado valiosas vidas y que otra vez… estaba solo.

Apretó los puños con fuerza hasta sentir que sus uñas se enterraban en la piel, tragándose el nudo que apretaba su garganta se irguió y giró sus ojos ámbar, dejando que su abatida mirada descansara en la figura del humano.

-Aun no comprendes lo fuerte que soy, _Mi Amor…_- musitó enarcando una ceja y haciendo que todo el gesto burlón de su rostro se tornara cínico. Borró el gesto ante el silencio que obtuvo del nekojin. -Mírate y mira a tu alrededor, no hay nada que puedas hacer. –

El aura del nekojin había cambió entonces, a pesar de la postura simple con la que se levantaba frente a Brooklyn y su bestia, el pelinaranja supo que finalmente estaba ante un guerrero dispuesto a ganar la batalla por todos los medios. Esa aura pronto fue fácilmente distinguible, la intensidad con la que fluía del nekojin la volvió visible y comenzaba a rodear su cuerpo. Su energía brillaba en un destello blanquiesmeralda que pronto comenzó a consumir la oscuridad de la caótica ciudadela humana volviéndose la fuente de toda luz.

Rei estiró su brazo con la palma al cielo, sobre ella se formó una luminiscente lanza cuyo final portaba empotrada la gema del nahual y de ella nacía una gran cuchilla encorvada. El pelinegro cerró su mano y la sujetó con firmeza, haciendo con ello que el arma dejara de brillar y se solidificara. Cuando giró la muñeca para bajarla, el arma se levantó en vertical con un fluido movimiento; al tocar el piso éste se hundió, como si la lanza fuera extraordinariamente pesada.

Brooklyn arrugó el ceño.

-¿Intentarás oponerte a mí? –No obtuvo respuesta- Que así sea. – musitó el humano con fatalidad en su voz reuniendo en sus manos nuevas esferas de energía.

Ambos se lanzaron contra el otro en ataque fiero, llenando enseguida el lugar de explosiones, derrumbes y sangre.

* * *

_Continuará…_

_Muchas gracias por todos los reviews, cualquier comentario es bien recibido._


	11. Chapter 10

**Etnia**

Disclaimer: Historia de fanáticos para fanáticos, sin fines lucrativos.

_Gracias a todas las personas que siguen leyendo, ofrezco una enorme disculpa por la tardanza. Espero les agrade y disculpen si resulta aburrido, no soy buena narrando acción._

_Para Kea Langrey, porque es hermosa._

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

Gruesas gotas escarlata se estrellaron sobre el suelo copiosamente. Brooklyn llevó su mano hasta el lastimado punto de su abdomen para cerciorarse de que efectivamente era él quien sangraba. El llamativo tono de su sangre impregnando la palidez de su palma, al contrario de hacerle comprender que estaba seriamente herido, pareció encender aun más el fuego de su demencia.

Rei inspiró profundamente y se irguió por completo, luego de haber aterrizado en extremo opuesto al humano. Su rostro se arrugó, consiente de que aquel brillo en los ojos verdes del mortal, sólo hablaban de más peligro por venir.

Durante los últimos veinte minutos _quizá _se habían enfrascado en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo el cual, aun para propia sorpresa de Rei, se encontraba bastante equilibrado. Brooklyn era fuerte --en extremo-- pero la velocidad y finísimos reflejos que su sangre nekojin le otorgaban, su experiencia en batalla y la absoluta determinación de vencer al humano, le valieron para esquivar en más de una ocasión las peligrosas bolas de energía del pelinaranja. Y finalmente, asestar un certero golpe en el otro. Sus espíritus guardianes disputaban igualmente su propia escaramuza, en donde la agilidad de Drigger lograba frustrar cada mordida de la enorme bestia negra; y en cambio Zeus ya llevaba varios zarpazos a cuestas.

Pero Rei sabía que esta situación no podría alargarse por mucho tiempo más, la herida de su pierna se estaba volviendo a cada segundo menos adormecida y punzaba con mayor intensidad; sentía la fuerza nahual recorrer palpitante su venas, pero esa energía tenía sus límites, sobre todo cuando la misma se concentraba también en contener la hemorragia de la herida sobre su rodilla. Estaba consiente que tenía que terminar con Brooklyn de una buena vez o perdería su _momentum_.

Afiló su mirada, detectando en la postura de su oponente el punto más débil de su defensa. Sujetó con firmeza su lanza y concentró su energía en la punta. Dobló ligeramente las rodillas y se impulsó contra el humano. Drigger rugió acompañándolo en su ataque, lanzándose también sobre Zeus dispuesto a atravesar la yugular de la bestia con sus colmillos. Rei apretó los puños sobre el mango de su arma, arrojó los brazos hacia atrás y atacó.

Rei sintió el impacto de su golpe estrellarse contra dureza tal, que rebotó la estridencia del impacto en el metal de su arma y le hizo estremecer los brazos hasta sentirlos entumecidos por la fuerza. Los ojos de Rei se abrieron desmesuradamente, la filosa cuchilla de su arma estaba detenida sobre la palma abierta de la mano de Brooklyn. El pelinaranja cerró sus dedos sobre la afilada hoja y presionó contra ella, sus ojos brillando con sádica vanagloria se clavaron enajenados en las pupilas del nekojin, mientras una mordaz sonrisa se apoderaba de sus cenizos labios.

-Fue divertido _Mi amor_, pero ya fue suficiente.- musitó con frialdad y soberbia.

_Crack_

El rostro de Rei se transformó entonces de inesperado desconcierto a una mueca llena de incrédulo terror. La oscura aura de Brooklyn, concentrada en la mano que detenía su lanza había despedazado por completo la hoja de su hoz y ahora, el pelinegro veía los diminutos fragmentos de metal caer cual titilante lluvia perdiéndose entre el polvo del suelo a sus pies. Aquella mano de pronto se encontró sujetando con fuerza la garganta de Rei, impidiéndole emitir sonido alguno o respirar; en instintivo reflejo el nahual llevo sus manos hasta el brazo del humano, enterrando las uñas en la extremidad, tratando inútilmente de quitárselo de encima. El sonido de su lanza cayendo estrepitosa contra el empedrado y hundiéndolo con su peso, fue enmudecido por el fiero y ansioso rugido de Drigger, que al percibir el peligro del nahual, presto se olvidó de Zeus para alcanzar a su protegido. La bestia de Brooklyn no se lo permitió, atacando al tigre por un costado con un poderoso golpe que envió al felino guardián a estrellarse contra una arruinada casa envuelta en llamas, colapsando por completo sobre él.

_Dri--gger...._

-_Mi amor,_ te advertí que no me desobedecieras... ¿recuerdas?- siseó Brooklyn, usando su otra mano para acariciar el rostro del nekojin, dejando sobre su bronceada piel la huella de su sangre; Rei boqueaba desesperado por inspirar cualquier mínimo aliento a sus pulmones. Los que ya comenzaban a sentir el ardor de la sofocación. --Tendré que castigarte por esto.

El aturdimiento que siguió al hecho de su cabeza estrellada fuertemente contra alguna superficie sólida, no impidió que Rei se diera cuenta, que la ropa que descuidadamente se había puesto encima, estaba siendo nuevamente retirada de su cuerpo sin contemplación alguna. Apretó los ojos un segundo e inspiró el poco aire que pudo jalar por la boca. Trató de ignorar la cruel mano metiéndose entre sus piernas para sujetar sin cuidado su sexo, concentrándose sólo en reunir fuerzas para liberarse. No permitiría que Brooklyn lo ultrajara de nuevo.

Una repentina ráfaga helada los azotó furiosa desde el costado derecho de Brooklyn, como el humano no le soltó tras el impacto, la fuerza del viento terminó enviándolos a ambos a caer pesadamente contra el duro suelo a varios metros de distancia de donde habían estado. Sólo entonces y por la inercia del golpe, el mortal liberó de su agarre a Rei, que boqueó de inmediato por el aire que tanto necesitaba. Sorprendido por el inesperado ataque, rodó sobre su costado buscando el origen del mismo, buscando quién le había ayudado en el último minuto.

Impresionado, su mente no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, apoyado pesadamente contra una destruida pared y con los vestigios de su energía desvaneciéndose de entre sus dedos, un evidentemente lastimado Tala se encontraba. Quien a pesar de su estado, poseía la más fiera determinación en su celeste mirada.

-Le prometí... que te llevaría d--de vuelta...-musitó el pelirrojo con la voz rasgada por su dificultoso respirar - Lo cumpliré.

-Tala...- El alivio de verle vivo y la triste añoranza de sus palabras apretujaron el corazón del nekojin, haciendo que sus ojos se llenaran nuevamente de calidez e inmensa gratitud hacia el nahual de fuego, que _aún ahora _cuando la sangre escurría copiosa de su boca y nariz, entre varias otras heridas, trataba de protegerlo. Sus labios se curvearon en una melancólica y fantasmal sonrisa. No. Su bienestar no dependía del pelirrojo, ni dependió de su padre, ni debió serlo de Kai. Era él y solo él quien debía procurar su salvación y era él, quien debía proteger al nahual.

La escalofriante risa de Brooklyn irrumpió de pronto y ambos nahuales volvieron su atención al humano, que ya puesto en pie, se preparaba para atacar al indefenso nahual. Tala afiló la mirada y apretó la mandíbula al notar el poderoso haz de luz negruzca que se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia él; deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que su cuerpo fuera capaz de moverse como se lo ordenaba su cerebro, que tuviera siquiera la energía para elevar los brazos en el inútil acto de escudarse, pero había utilizado la última gota de su fuerza para descargar su ráfaga contra Brooklyn y así, quitárselo de encima a Rei. Había tratado de cumplir con su promesa de protegerlo, su promesa de no dejar que nada le pasara al _querido gato_ de Kai, pero admitía no sin amargura, que había fallado.

Si tan sólo su maldito cuerpo cooperara...

Un borroso instante le asaltó y un segundo después, el fiero estallido de una explosión le perturbó por algunos segundos. Cuando abrió los párpados, se encontró incómodamente sujeto y colgado por la cintura del ancho brazo de Spencer. _¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí?_ El alto nahual, volteó para mirarlo, como si hubiese escuchado su pensamiento y le sonrió divertido, tras guiñarle un ojo. Con cuidado le permitió plantar sus pies en el suelo nuevamente, pero le mantuvo fuertemente sujeto de la cintura, para ayudarle a mantenerse erguido.

-Eh capitán, parece que alguien le dio una buena paliza... - musitó sarcástico con su característica seriedad, pero sus preocupados ojos recorrían su cuerpo evaluando su estado. Tala arrugó el rostro y sus labios se curvaron en molestia.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto? - preguntó entre dientes, forzando tanto su voz como el tono urgente de la misma.

-Seguía las ordenes de Bryan. No fue fácil asegurar la ciudadela capitán.-Spencer se encogió de hombros y volvió su vista hacia donde se encontraba Brooklyn, a varios metros de distancia. Ante la mención del nahual de cabellos lilaceos, Tala no pudo evitar estremecerse y notar como se le hacía mil veces más difícil respirar. Spencer lo percibió.

-Ian está con él. - dijo el otro y los ojos del pelirrojo por un momento recuperaron un poco de vida. Talvez, aún tenía una oportunidad si Wyborg lo alcanzaba a tiempo. - Aunque por lo que veo, debería llevarlo con él también.

-Ahi estáaan.. - canturreó burlón el humano, parado en el filo de la escombrosa pared tras la cual Spencer había buscado ocultarse. Ambos nahuales levantaron sorprendidos sus rostros, topándose con dos bolas de energía desprendiéndose de las manos del ojiverde para atacarlos. Spencer sujetó al pelirrojo de la cintura nuevamente y extendió su mano hacia el frente con la palma hacia el suelo. Sus dedos adquirieron un brillo azulado, mientras musitó una queda maldición. Los había encontrado demasiado rápido.

-Mueran...

_-¡¡Huyan!!_

-¡Seaborg!

Todo pasó al mismo tiempo. Brooklyn atacó al par de nahuales, pero Rei apareció justo frente a ellos en el instante preciso, para bloquear con su recuperada arma las esferas negras y darles a los otros, una oportunidad de huir. La que Spencer no desaprovechó al invocar a su espíritu guardián y sobre su lomo alejarse del peligro inmediato, a pesar de la negativa del pelirrojo a dejar a Rei solo.

El nekojín clavó sus ojos ambar en el humano y a pesar de sus desgarradas ropas, se plantó frente a él con orgullo en su porte. Desfiante.

-No los tocarás. Nunca más - sentenció, preparándose para atacar de nuevo. Aunque esta vez, no volvería a subestimar al humano.

Se concentró, llamando a su guardián nuevamente a venir a su lado. Drigger obedeció, haciéndole terminar sentado en sobre su lomo, al materializarse justo a los pies del pelinegro y tras elevarse de entre los escombros y la tierra, estremeciendo luego el silencio de la noche con su potente rugir. Brooklyn sólo enarcó una ceja, adoptando en su rostro una expresión intimidante con tan simple gesto. Zeus apareció de pronto a la espalda del humano, rabiando en jadeos ansiosos, producto de su evidente excitación.

El nekojin temió por un segundo. Uno solamente porque no podía darse el lujo de nada más.

**:::::::oOo:::::::**

-¡Obedece! ¡Regresemos! -gritó furioso Tala a un inalterable Spencer, antes de encogerse sobre sí mismo y sucumbir a un ataque de tos que sólo hizo a sus labios terminar nuevamente saboreando el metálico sabor de su sangre.

-En su condición Capitán -musitó el otro- ser un estorbo, no ayudará a mi señor Rei.

-¿¡Y debo dejarlo solo!?¡No puedo volver a fallarle a Kai! -espetó el pelirrojo, ganándose una mirada compasiva de las pupilas marrón del nahual.

-¿No preferiría saber si podemos contar con Bryan como apoyo, antes de volver? -tanteó el grandote, percatándose de la manera en que los ojos del nahual en mando, se turbaron ante la mención del pelilila. Era un golpe bajo, lo sabía, pero era la única opción para hacer entrar en razón a Tala. Él también quería ayudar al nekojin, pero sin el apoyo adecuado no podrían hacer nada.

-Aun si sobrevivió, no sería de mucha ayuda -

-¡Hey! ¡Resiento eso! -vino el ofendido reclamo casi al instante y esa voz ronca e imperativa, que Tala reconocería aun entre el caos de la batalla, hizo que el corazón del nahual de fuego se detuviera por un instante y reiniciara en brioso latir, como si le hubiesen infundido vida nuevamente. Su cabeza giró con tal rapidez que la base de su cuello tronó con audible crujido, dolería luego con seguridad, pero en ese momento no importó. Todo lo que Tala deseaba era comprobar con sus propios ojos que el pelilila había sido el origen de aquel reclamo.

-Bryan... estás... -

-En mejor condición que tú, Rojo- presumió el aludido, aunque su estampa contradijera sus palabras. Los hematomas que se apreciaban en su piel eran clara indicación de que su cuerpo había sufrido un trauma severo. Reflejo de la batalla en que su espíritu guardián había sido herido al pelear con Zeus. Aun así, su mirada hablaba de que se encontraba con la suficiente fuerza como para pelear con su capitán.

-¿Puedes llamar a Falborg? - interrumpió Spencer, extendiéndole la mano para ayudarle a montar a Seaborg. Bryan llegó de inmediato al lado de Tala, sentándose justo detrás de él y pasando un brazo por su cintura con discreto movimiento. El pelirrojo se relajó de inmediato con su cercanía y dejó caer su cuerpo pesadamente sobre el pecho del otro. La mirada del mayor descansó un largo segundo en el pálido nahual, antes de elevar los ojos hacia Spencer y responderle.

-Lo haré de ser necesario. ¿Tala? - cuestionó preocupado, el pelirrojo se sentía más pesado contra su pecho.

-Wolborg también vendrá, sólo necesito... un... minuto... - musitó degradando su voz cansadamente al hablar. Bryan buscó a Ian con la mirada de inmediato y el nahual, apareció a su lado enseguida. Con una mano envuelta en verduzca energía, apoyó la palma sobre la febril frente del pelirrojo. Su ceño fruncido no le agradó al pelilila. Eternos segundos pasaron antes que Ian retirara su mano y levantara la vista a Bryan.

-Lo lamento. El daño es más serio de lo que yo reparar. -dijo con pesadez en la voz- Sólo puedo ayudar a prologar su conciencia, pero eventualmente...

Pesado silencio embargó al trío de nahuales. Spencer apoyó su mano en el hombro de Ian y asintió a sus palabras; si era lo único que podían hacer por su capitán al menos, le otorgarían eso. Bryan arrugó el ceño y pasó con dificultad el tenso nudo que se formó en su garganta, apretó el brazo con el que lo sujetaba y agachó la cabeza, hundiendo su nariz entre el cuello y hombro del pelirrojo. Cuando Zeus les atacó, el lobo se había lanzado sobre su halcón para protegerlo en el último segundo...

-_Kai... _ -Bryan, Ian y Spencer miraron intrigados a Tala al oír el susurro - _Está aquí..._

Las gemas de cada guardián comenzaron a brillar de pronto, armonizándose entre ellas con un cadencioso y creciente titilar, hasta que la luz fue tan grande que los nahuales tuvieron que cerrar los ojos, tratando de evitar la lastimosa ceguera que provocaba tal intensidad. Un estridente chillido rasgó el aire, haciéndoles estremecer por su furia y cuatro potentes gritos se escucharon en respuesta antes de que todo volviera a quedar en completa oscuridad y silencio. Cuando pudieron abrir sus ojos, se encontraron no sobre el lomo de Seaborg, sino en suelo de la ciudadela.

Sus espíritus guardianes se habían marchado.

**:::::::oOo:::::::**

Confusión. Sangre y Poder. Enorme cantidad de energía que se enfrentaba feroz. Derrumbes y ondas de choque que se expandían por todo el lugar.

Dolor, agotamiento y Orgullo. El guerrero nekojin serpenteaba entre los ataques que Brooklyn y su bestia lanzaban; su cuerpo alcanzado un par de veces y sufriendo ya el desgaste de su energía, comenzaba a sentirse pesado y torpe. La ayuda y presencia de Drigger menguaban un poco su estado, pero Rei presentía que no podría seguir luchando por mucho tiempo más. El humano en cambio parecía ganar mayor fuerza a cada segundo que pasaba.

_Un verdadero líder, nunca se esconde ni escapa. Lo da todo en batalla. Lo entrega todo para obtener la victoria._

La voz de su padre resonó de pronto en su mente, haciéndole recordar las palabras que le dirigió cuando fue oficial su grado de príncipe y comandante de la raza nekojin. Sujetando con fuerza el pelaje de Drigger, Rei dirigió al felino hacia uno de los pocos claros que quedaban entre las ruinas de la ciudad. Se concentró para reunir tanta fuerza como su cuerpo pudiera proporcionar. El tigre tomó impulso y se lanzó corriendo contra Zeus y el humano, sería un ataque frontal y sus garras ya se preparaban para asaltar con ferocidad a la bestia, destrozar su coraza y asestar una mortal herida. No sucedió.

En el último minuto Drigger se detuvo, deslizándose sobre la rocosa superficie por la inercia. Sus garras chillando contra el suelo y todo el cuerpo del felino brillando intensamente. Rei no entendía que estaba pasando con su guardián, pero no tuvo tiempo de preocuparse. Un Zeus en picada directa contra ellos, los alcanzó en segundos, sujetando a Drigger entre sus patas y hocico, los sacudió como si no representaran esfuerzo alguno y tras lo que pareció una eternidad, tanto Rei como su guardián salieron disparados a una velocidad increíble para estrellarse contra la dura pared exterior del fortín del humano. Por la fuerza del impacto ambos no sólo se estrellaron, atravesaron la pared y terminaron medio sepultados entre los escombros que la segunda pared -la que detuvo su vuelo- dejó caer sobre ellos.

Cuando Rei sintió que su cabeza dejaba de dar vueltas, la sintió pulsar caliente y adolorida. Como pudo trató de incorporarse, saliendo con nuevos raspones de entre las aterradas piedras. Se tambaleó por el agudo dolor en su pierna y tuvo que enterrar la otra en el piso para mitigar un poco -muy poco- el dolor. Sintió la cabeza palpitarle con fuerza y llevó una de sus manos hacia ella, encontrando sus dedos inmediatamente húmedos. Cuando atrajo su mano a sus vista, sólo confirmó lo que ya suponía. Sangre.

_¿Drigger?..._

A pesar de su aturdido cerebro, el nekojin percibió la ausencia de su guardián. Sus ojos trataron de aclararse tanto como le permitía su actual estado, y un tanto desesperados comenzaron a buscar al felino, pero no había señal del tigre. Ni siquiera podía sentirlo, había desaparecido por completo. El terror comenzó a apoderarse del corazón de Rei, no es que tuviera la ilusoria idea de que podría sobrevivir esta batalla, pero en el fondo de su ser, tener a su lado la reconfortante presencia del guardián había sido suficiente para no hacerle perder la poca cordura que sentía le quedaba. Pero Drigger había desaparecido. El tigre nunca lo había dejado en medio de una batalla, nunca. Aunque brutal, el ataque de Zeus no lograría que su guardián se extinguiera. Por qué lo dejaba ahora no lo sabía ni entendía.

Sólo sabía que debía enfrentarse solo a este cruel destino, nunca imaginó que algún día se vería en una situación así...

Rei sintió el suelo estremecer y levantó la vista, Zeus recién aterrizaba a sólo unos metros de él, Brooklyn se paraba sobre la nuca de la bestia negra y le miraba con superioridad y gozo. El humano estaba feliz de verle en su actual estado, sabía que disfrutaba del dolor y la frustración que sus ojos ámbar reflejaban.

_Un líder conoce sus límites, pero pelea siempre por una causa justa._

Una causa justa. Proteger a los nahuales que aun quedaban, brindarles siquiera un oportunidad de sobrevivir sin temor a ser perseguidos, víctimas de la locura del humano. Una causa justa. El vengar a toda su gente, a los que fueron sacrificados. A los que quedarían varados en lo alto de las montañas. A los que murieron por él. _Kai_.

A pesar de su elaborada respiración, reflejo del punzante dolor que recorría cada centímetro de su cuerpo, Rei logró incorporarse y plantarse de frente a la bestia. Levantó los brazos frente a él, colocando sus manos en cuenca una sobre otra. Sus manos comenzaron a brillar casi de inmediato. Brooklyn lo miró con desprecio y altanería, riendo divertido por lo que presenciaba; como si fuera el acto más entretenido que hubiese visto antes.

-¿Aún piensas seguir peleando, _Mi amor_? -musitó con la voz cargada de hipócrita compasión - Es que acaso no te ha quedado claro, que es inútil resistirte a mí. ¿Por qué te empeñas en huir de tu destino? ¿Por qué no aceptas que eres mío y nada de lo que hagas lo cambiará?.

Rei se mantuvo en silencio, no podía perder tiempo en razonar con ese loco, ni en escuchar sus venenosas palabras. No, tenía que prepararse. La luz de sus manos ahora formaba una esfera luminosa que parecía estar girando a gran velocidad sobre su propio eje, jalando a su circunferencia el aire que le rodeaba. El pelinaranja alzó una ceja en respuesta al desafiante silencio del nekojin, arrugó luego el rostro haciendo que las sombras en él le dieran un aspecto aun más tétrico del que ya poseían sus psicóticas facciones.

-Mírate. Estás herido, solo, sin amigos o tu guardián, sin nadie que te ayude ¿qué podrías hacer? ¿Qué te queda ahora, _Mi Amor_?

_Un líder entiende el concepto de la muerte y no la teme._

-Yo

Envuelto en la ráfaga de energía que se concentraba entre sus manos Rei se lanzó contra Brooklyn y su bestia negra con un último ataque frontal. La esfera giraba a una velocidad tal que emitía un silbido agudo y estridente; el sonido y la rotación eran tan intensas que creaban fuertes corrientes de aire alrededor del nahual, alimentando a su vez el impulso con el que Rei se acercaba, brindándole mucha más potencia a su ataque; convirtiéndose a él mismo en el ataque. El humano hizo una mueca desdeñosa con sus labios, restando total importancia a la fuerza que cobraba el pelinegro, las ráfagas que emanaba comenzaban a rasgar cortezas, piedras y piel; aun así, el pelinaranja sólo levantó un brazo y esperó. Confiado en que detendría al nekojin.

Cuando chocaron, la fuerza que crearon en la onda expansiva erosionó todo lo existente en un amplio rango y la ventisca que se levantó deformó todo lo que encontró a su paso, dejando sólo en el centro la confrontación de dos energías intentando devorarse la una a la otra.

Brooklyn arrugó el rostro, por primera vez una expresión de incredulidad cruzando sus rasgos; levantó su otro brazo para concentrar más energía en el escudo que rechazaba al nekojin pero no lo estaba consiguiendo, la fuerza del nahual se incrementaba y comenzaba a menguar la barrera del humano, a cuartearla, socavándola; le empujaba tanto que las garras de Zeus estaban dejando grandes y profundos surcos en la tierra, como ejemplo de que trataba de aferrarse para evitar ser alcanzado por el nekojin.

-No, No... NO... ¡NO! - la voz de Brooklyn fue engullida por la voraz energía del nahual, cuando finalmente pudo atravesar el escudo del humano y lo alcanzó. La explosión que le siguió enmudeció hasta a el silencio mismo durante un segundo, antes de estallar con ensordecedor rugido, cegadora fuerza y desgarrador destello.

La solitaria figura de Rei emergió poco a poco al desvanecerse la reminicencia de su ataque. Se le veía frágil con el cabello suelto cayendo desordenado a su alrededor, las ropas mezcla de polvo, rasgaduras y ceniza. Su respirar dificultoso, sus extremidades exhaustas permanecían lánguidas a sus costados y de ellas se desprendía una ligera estela de vapor. Su lastimada pierna cedió ante la rápida recesión de adrenalina y sucumbió; haciendo que el pelinegro terminara con su otra pierna como soporte en la tierra. Cansadamente elevó la mirada, sólo la parcial oscuridad y las ruinas del lugar entraron en su campo visual. Torció los labios, su rostro adquirió un gesto de irónica resignación. Cerró sus ojos nuevamente, permitiéndose sentir por primera vez en mucho tiempo una increíble sensación de satisfacción. _Finalmente, terminó._

-Espérame... - musitó aliviado, al mismo tiempo que tras de él se escuchaba el agitado jadeo de Zeus y el inconfundible sonido de garras cortando el aire, acercándose. Su cuerpo sintió la electricidad de saberse a merced de la bestia, toda la piel de su cuerpo se erizó en anticipación. No se movió, no hizo caso al instinto que gritaba por que se protegiera, no quiso escuchar la voz que lejana ordenaba que se detuviera. El demonio negro no lo hizo y Rei, simplemente se quedó quieto, a sólo unos segundos de encontrar la ansiada libertad...

Se sintió izado de pronto. Flotaba. Talvez era la inercia del golpe lo que ahora le mantenía volando por el aire, extraño... No sentía dolor, las garras de Zeus debieron aturdirle los nervios al grado de entumecer su cuerpo; pero pronto lo sentiría, terminaría su trayectoria contra alguna dura superficie y en ese momento sabría que era el final. Sólo esperaba que no tardara demasiado. Estaba cansado de sentir... pero, algo no estaba bien... el ataque del monstruo, las heridas que dejaría no debía sentirse tan cálido y protector; ni el abrupto alto de su vuelo tendría porque resultar tan reconfortante.

Quizá el trascender a los cielos de Xiolot era así de dulce después de todo. Rei se atrevió a abrir sus ojos, sólo para parpadear un par de veces tratando de eliminar la brillante luz dorada cobriza que asaltaba su pupilas. Tuvo que llevar una mano hacia el rostro, proporcionándose una ligera sombra y así ser capaz de ver. Lo que sus ojos le mostraron lo dejaron -irónicamente- congelado en aquel mal de intensas llamas, pues todo él y el nahual que le sostenía en brazos estaban envueltos en una marea de fuego; pero no fue el estar dentro de aquella hoguera lo que aturdió al nekojin. Irrefrenables, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas... su alfa... ¡era su alfa!

-¿K-Kai...? - musitó sin aliento, con la voz ahogada y trémula, con el alma rota y la agonizante esperanza a punto de sucumbir. Los ojos del nahual de fuego viraron para clavarse en él y Rei se estremeció. Eran aun más intensos de lo que fueron jamás. Sus labios se torcieron apenas, pero el inexistente gesto fue suficiente para acelerar el herido corazón del nekojin.

Rei dejó de respirar.

NO. Ese no era Kai. ¡No podía serlo! El señor de los nahuales no tenía esa sombra de locura obscureciendo sus rasgos, ni sus ojos jamás destellaron con el inconfundible fuego de la venganza. Odio y sed de destrucción que sólo había visto en la desquiciada mirada del humano, ahora alimentaban las pupilas grana. No, ese no podía ser su alfa. Esta vez no pudo, ni quiso evitar que sus ojos se derritieran en gruesas lágrimas, reflejo de su desesperación y cansancio. Del enorme dolor que atravesaba su maltratado corazón al encontrarse con aquel ser de fantasmagórico parecido a su señor Kai. El otro le observó inalterable, pero inclinó apenas la cabeza, como si no comprendiera el porque aquel ser entre sus brazos le observara con tan evidente angustia en sus hipnotizantes y acuosas pupilas oro. Irónicamente, verle llorar parecía avivar más las negativas emociones que lo envolvían.

-¡Tú! -Brooklyn rompió el momento con la voz llena de rabia y fastidio- ¡¿Cuántas veces tendré que matarte para que dejes de tocar lo que es MÍO?! - rugió, lanzando una enorme esfera de energía contra el distraído nahual.

En el último segundo -antes de ser alcanzados- el nahual levantó la mirada hacia la esfera. Extendió una de sus manos hacia la misma y la detuvo. El fuego que les rodeaba, se moldeaba con la forma de su brazo y semejaban ser parte de él mismo. Se extendía más allá que la extremidad del nahual, y terminaba con unas poderosas garras flameantes. Brooklyn le miró con un deje de sorpresa en su rostro, el que se transformó en completo asombro cuando su ataque era fácilmente deshecho al cerrarse aquella mano que la contenía; pero al ver surgir de entre las llamas que envolvían a los nahuales la inequívoca forma de una gigantesca ave de fuego, se estremeció con la primera ola de miedo que había sentido en mucho tiempo. La impresionante ave chilló poderosa, batió sus alas y las ardientes ráfagas de viento que provocó lanzaron al regente humano a volar varios metros lejos de los nahuales, como si fuera una simple hoja.

Rei se estremeció nuevamente. Ese no podía ser Kai. Él lo había visto caer. Él había presenciado al señor de los nahuales ser superado por la fuerza de Zeus. Éste ser, desprendía la misma -sino es que más- fuerza que la enorme bestia...

-¿Kai? -

-¡Está vivo! -

-¿Eso es... Dranzer? - Tres de los cuatro nahuales que arribaban, no disfrazaron en ningún momento su asombro e incredulidad al ver de pie frente a ellos y cubierto por una marea de fuego la inconfundible figura del señor de los nahuales. Imponente y orgullosa como siempre, sosteniendo en brazos al nekojin y custodiado por la férrea mirada del mítico phoenix, del otro lado, un aporreado humano se reincorporaba de entre escombros y tierra. La intensa mirada del nahual de fuego se posó sobre los recién llegados, los analizó con sus pupilas grana como si los estuviera viendo por primera vez. Les evaluó, sobretodo al de rojos cabellos que inconsciente permanecía acunado entre los brazos de un macho pelilila. Su mirada se detuvo en el rostro del nahual, en el semblante cansado y pálido que portaba, en los golpes y moretes que en su piel destacaban. Arrugó el ceño y las llamas a su alrededor se avivaron.

Una intensa onda de calor explotó entonces, barriendo con todo aquello que se encontraba a corta distancia. Los nahuales tuvieron que agazaparse y sostenerse de cualquier cosa para no salir despedidos por la fuerza de aquella onda. Brooklyn evitó caer de nuevo cuando Zeus le cubrió.

El nekojin se removió incómodo tratando de soltarse, pero el falso Kai no se lo permitió, avanzó entonces y Rei fue depositado en el suelo junto a los otros nahuales; su mandíbula recibió una efímera caricia de aquel clon de su alfa, antes de verle dar la vuelta y centrar su atención en el humano. En un parpadeo ya se encontraba lejos de ellos, envuelto en el fuego del ave, volaba en clara dirección de donde Brooklyn se encontraba, dispuesto a atacar.

En cuestión de segundos, tanto el humano como el nahual se sumergieron en una batalla campal. Bolas de energía, ráfagas de fuego, garras y zarpazos. Los cuatro seres se enfrentaban con todo lo que tenían para alcanzar al otro; sus ataques desviados a veces o esquivados en otras, terminaban por impactar contra la ciudadela humana, añadiendo ruinas, ceniza y muerte a sus roídos muros. Civiles y guerreros por igual se veían víctimas del enfrentamiento, un daño colateral que a ninguno de los dos regentes parecía importarles mientras pudieran acertar un golpe en su rival.

Rei y los nahuales presenciaban atónitos la indómita destrucción que causaban, siendo ellos mismos alcanzados en alguna ocasión por las bateadas esferas de Brooklyn o las abrasadoras llamas de Kai. El nekojin sintió toda su sangre helársele en las venas, tanto como el hueco en su pecho acrecentaba su agónico pulsar. ¿Acaso no tenía fin esta pesadilla? Ahora no sólo tenía que lidiar con el desquiciado humano, habría también que detener al impostor ese o terminaría por destruirlo todo. Porque tenía que ser un impostor, un ánima del Mictlán. Un demonio vengador que tomando la forma del señor de los nahuales, aparecía para terminar lo que Kai dejó inconcluso. Para ejecutar su último deseo...

Pero, si esto tenía realmente alguna conexión con Kai.._. No_. Kai nunca, jamás permitiría que su gente fuese reducida a prescindibles bajas de guerra. Kai no podría ser tan cruel.... No podía tener en ningún resquicio de su alma ese sadismo con que atacaba a Brooklyn, ni la psicótica satisfacción que aparecía en su cara al ver al humano sangrar y contraerse de dolor. Sin importar cuanto él mismo hubiese querido hacerle daño, sabía que no tendría ese morboso placer que veía en el nahual; sin embargo Kai... NO.

Kai no podía convertirse en aquello que despreciaba...

Un poderoso estallido les hizo volver su atención a los dos que se enfrentaban. Incrédulos, observaban como una y otra vez el ave de fuego embestía contra Zeus y a un cada vez más frustrado humano. Los movimientos de Kai -porque sabían que era él aunque no lo pareciera- eran tan rápidos y contundentes que la enorme bestia negra apenas si podía protegerse; de hecho sólo el experto ojo de Bryan podía seguir las acciones del nahual con algo de detalle, para los otros, sus movimientos a veces se perdían entre borrosas imágenes.

-Dranzer.... - Musitó con gravidez la ronca voz de Bryan. Su rostro contraído indicaba que no sólo era la preocupación por el desfallecido pelirrojo entre sus brazos; su mirada y la manera en que apretaba con fuerza la mandíbula eran señal de que él entendía qué estaba pasando. Y Rei necesitaba saber qué era; pero antes que pudiera formular su pregunta los nahuales tuvieron que separarse y resguardarse de una nueva bola de energía que esta vez, envuelta en llamas se estrelló justo en donde habían estado segundos antes.

-¡Maldición! - gruñó Rei, su cuerpo drenado de energía protestó con agudo dolor al tener que moverse tan repentinamente y su pierna se sentía tan pesada que estuvo a punto de no esquivar el fuego; pero Bryan lo alcanzó y le ayudó a ponerse a salvo. Agradecido pero al mismo tiempo avergonzado de separar al nahual de Tala, Rei tomó aire y aprovechó la oportunidad para saber ¿qué demonios estaba pasando?

-¿Bryan, ese nahual...?

-Dranzer. - interrumpió el otro, hesitando sólo un segundo antes de continuar- Es Dranzer usando el cuerpo de Kai.

-¿Qué...?

-Es la última protección que nos otorgan los guardianes -dijo serio levantando la mira para encarar a Rei- Cada uno nos bendice de manera diferente. Dranzer... su poder es por mucho el mayor y más aterrador; sólo pocos son capaces de contenerle... Kai sabía los riesgos de ser elegido por el fénix... sabía que al consumirse la vida de su protegido, el fénix retomaría su ser, le devolvería a la vida pero...

-No sería él...- concluyó el nekojin con la mirada perdida y el corazón contracturandosele en el pecho.

-K...Kai... - susurró apenas Tala, pero los nahuales le escucharon y viraron su atención hacia el agonizante pelirrojo. En descomunal esfuerzo el nahual extendió su mano hacia Rei, y el pelinegro de inmediato corrió a su lado. Tala alcanzó el brazo de Rei y apretó sus dedos contra la apiñonada piel, en lo que debía ser un posesivo gesto, resultaba débil y desesperanzador. Sus ojos se abrieron apenas y para terror del nekojin, sus pupilas cielo lucían vacuas. El pecho del nekojin se apretujó

-Lla-amalo... -musitó rasposamente ahogado- Des--piérta...lo... No lo dejes... consumir...se...-

-¿Tala? ¡¿TALA?! - El pelirrojo no respondía más, ni a un contrariado Rei ni a un angustiado Bryan que se agachaba en ese momento, para semirecostar al inconsciente nahual entre el piso y su propio cuerpo. Nunca soltándolo. Ian de inmediato llegaba a su lado, desplegando ambas manos envueltas en energía tratando de ayudar al cada vez más pálido pelirrojo.

-Rei... - llamó apenas el pelilila, el nekojin volvió su mirada al nahual y se sintió hundir en un agujero profundo; los ojos de Bryan le imploraban, qué exactamente lo desconocía, pero sabía que le pedía hacer algo. Mordió sus labios negando apenas con impotencia en sus tristes ojos dorados.

-No sé qué hacer...-

-Dranzer renació por ti. Vino por ti -replicó el otro- Talvez sea mínima la oportunidad, pero _aun_ existe una ínfima parte de la conciencia de Kai y sólo tu puedes despertarla.

Detonaciones a metralla inundaron de estruendo el lugar. Brooklyn logró reunir energía para atacar al nahual, en una ráfaga de balas que lograron apenas hacer retroceder a la llameante ave. El humano gruñía inteligibles amenazas, nublado en su pensamiento tanto por la rabia de verlo nuevamente frente a él, como por la inesperada fuerza con la que parecía haber renacido. Zeus estaba mal herido y aunque rabiaba por destrozar a los otros, difícilmente lograba siquiera acercárseles. Brooklyn llamó a su bestia a su lado -se habían separado en algún punto del encuentro- Zeus se plantó tras de él, jadeando y con sangre babeando del hocico; justo en el momento en el que Kai y su guardián reaparecían de entre una cortina de humo levantada por el último ataque del humano.

La mirada fría y a la vez apasionadamente vengativa de los ojos carmín de Kai, le valieron el terror en la figura del mortal frente a él. Kai podía oler el miedo en la adrenalina que recorría las venas del humano y que transpiraba por los poros. Ni la sangre y el fuego a su alrededor ocultaban aquel delicioso aroma a victoria. El rostro del nahual de fuego se llenó entonces de un gesto mordaz, cuya depravada sonrisa anunciaba lo zanjada que estaba por atestar al pelinaranja. Aun así, aun a pesar de lo que sus instinto le advertían, Brooklyn comandó a su bestia el atacar una vez más.

Zeus lo hizo. Se lanzó contra su presa, el nahual.

-Alto - musitó Kai con imperativa voz. Potente. Señorial.

Y Zeus se detuvo.

Derrapó ligeramente antes de detenerse por completo a sólo metros del nahual, emitiendo un agudo aullido antes de -mansamente- bajar la cabeza ante Kai; acciones inverosímiles para frustrado disgusto de Brooklyn y sorpresa de todos los otros nahuales, que atestiguaron incrédulos el momento. Con una sonrisa altanera las pupilas carmín se levantaron para penetrantes clavarse en el humano.

-¿Sorprendido humano? -habló con una voz llena de desprecio - ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no soy el señor de los nahuales? -Rió entonces, macabro y aterrador. Todos los presentes supieron que el final llegaba y que probablemente no sería rápido y sin dolor para el pelinaranja.

_Kai..._

-Estúpido mortal ¿Creíste que mi poder se limitaba a mi raza? Tu bestia podrá ser un guardián, pero sigue siendo un animal... - _Kai... - _Y tú, maldito imbécil, lo has alimentado tanto con la sangre de mis hermanos, que tu bestia es _ya_ uno más de mis nahuales.

_¡Kai...!_

Los ojos de Brooklyn abiertos hasta casi desorbitar observaban incrédulos como su poderosa bestia se postraba a los pies de ese jodido animal. Le llamó, le ordenó que volviera, le gritó furioso por que obedeciera pero Zeus ni siquiera resoplaba en atención alguna. Apretó los puños con fuerza hasta sentirlos sangrar. Kai se burlaba abiertamente de él y de sus intentos por recuperar a su guardián. ¡El maldito le miraba con una superioridad arrogante! Como si fuera una simple basura en el camino de un dios. Arrugó el ceño y desafió con la mirada al nahual de fuego. Él era el único ser de divinidad. ¡Él y sólo él!

Preparó su último ataque. Destrozaría al nahual, a su ave y a la traidora bestia negra. En segundos un vórtice de energía lo cubrió y todo lo que alcanzaba a tocarlo se deshacía al instante.

-Imbécil... - musitó Kai, ordenando a Zeus el atacar al humano. La bestia de inmediato obedeció lanzándose contra quien había sido su señor tan sólo minutos atrás.

_-¡Kai!_

El nahual se estremeció. Llevó sus manos a la cabeza y la sujetó con fuerza. Todo su cuerpo temblaba y el respirar era tan dificultoso como el mantenerse en pie. Una de sus rodillas cedió para apoyarse contra el suelo, mientras aquella voz en su cabeza no dejaba de resonar. Cada vez más fuerte, cada vez más clara, cada vez más agotadora... ¿Quién era? ¿Quién lograba alcanzarlo de esa manera? ¿Por qué esa voz le afectaba...?

Zeus se tragó el torrente de energía que Brooklyn le lanzó, sorprendiendo al mismo humano al no ser afectado por su energía. Maldijo de nuevo a Kai. Siendo Zeus parte de su propia fuerza, era inmune a la misma. No así el humano, que de pronto se encontró alcanzado por las garras y hocico de la bestia. Gritando de dolor y desgarrado en algunas partes de su cuerpo.

-¡Kai por favor...!

Esa voz... Esa voz... Kai sacudió la cabeza, tratando de liberarla de cualquier pensamiento que no fuera acabar con el humano. Se levantó de nuevo y sus ojos brillaron orgullosos al presenciar cómo Zeus atacaba sin piedad al pelinaranja. Le dejaría jugar con él sólo un instante más, eliminarlo para siempre sería su placer. Se acercó hasta donde estaban. Brooklyn mal herido, había conseguido separarse de la bestia; con sus dos piernas lastimadas y un brazo hecho añicos, el humano se arrastraba en un intento de poner distancia entre el nahual. Pero Kai le alcanzó, le miró altanero y con los ojos muertos; extendió su mano que envuelta en llamas dejó caer -sin hesitar ni un segundo- sobre el moribundo humano. Aplastándolo.

-¡No Kai! ¡Despierta!

_Rei..._

Fue ahí, en esa suplica llena de dolor, de angustia y terror que la mente de Kai reaccionó. Sus ojos parpadearon un par de veces antes de que su vista se aclarara y se viera a sí mismo frente a un agónico Brooklyn que se retorcía desesperado por liberarse del peso y las llamas que lo incrustaban con titánica fuerza contra el piso, destrozándole los huesos y calcinándole la piel.

Horrorizado dio varios pasos hacia atrás, retirando su llameante brazo del ultrajado cuerpo. Cubrió su rostro con las manos y se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo, trémulo. ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Qué era todo esto? ¿Dónde estaba...?

-¿Kai? - La tímida voz llegó desde su espalda y sólo bastó la primera inflexión del sonido para que el nahual la reconociera de inmediato y supiera que por toda respuesta, el dueño de la misma lo era. Se giró apenas, descubriendo su cara para mirar a la razón de toda su existencia... el último recuerdo claro que tenía, y su esperanza de encontrar un porqué.

-Rei... - musitó el nahual con temor, y al escuchar su nombre ser pronunciado por aquella voz ronca y cálida, la que había llenado sus días en las altas montañas y erizó su piel cuando en intimidad era susurrada al oído; supo que finalmente había alcanzado a su alfa. Con los ojos desbordando lágrimas y el dolorido corazón latiendo acelerado se acercó al nahual. El aire volvió a sus pulmones cuando fueron los intensos y expresivos ojos grana de Kai los que le recibieron. Era él. Realmente era él.

-¿Rei... qué... qué pasó...?

Impulsivo se arrojó contra él.

-Está bien... Ya todo está bien, Kai...- hipó emocionado- Terminó - musitó con agobio y alivio entremezclado abrazándose con fiereza a su alfa. Ocultando el rostro en su cuello y sintiendo los fuertes brazos del nahual rodearle con la misma entrega, apretándolo contra su cuerpo. Sosteniéndose igualmente de él.

_Por Xolotl, gracias..._

Finalmente, la pesadilla había acabado.

* * *

_Continuará..._

_No suelo pedir reviews; esta vez sin embargo, me gustaría que me ayudaran con algún comentario respecto a la acción del capítulo. Intento mejorar y necesito que alguien más me apoye en eso. Gracias._


End file.
